Curiosité déplacée
by Neyarchess
Summary: ACHEVÉE. Rating: M. Slash. Un soir après une dispute avec l'illustre Draco Malfoy, Ron décide de se venger en fouillant dans ses affaires. Il finit par trouver un curieux livre écrit par Malfoy retraçant sa vie et celle de Potter. Chap 18: RaRs et message
1. Intrusion tard dans la nuit

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités dans cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteur J. K. Rowling. Seul l'histoire et l'idée sont à moi. L'inverse n'est malheureusement pas possible.

**Titre :** Curiosité déplacée.

**Résumé :** Un soir après une dispute avec l'illustre Draco Malfoy Ron décide de se venger en fouinant dans ses affaires. Il finit par trouver un curieux livre écrit par Malfoy, retraçant sa vie et celle de Potter.

**Rating :** R pour l'histoire en général.

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est basé sur une relation entre deux hommes donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de couple vous êtes prévenus.

**Couple :** Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.

**Remerciement :** Kya, bêta lectrice toujours là à chasser des fautes d'orthographes.

Corrigé le 09 janvier 2009.

Weasel veut dire belette en français.

_Read & Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

_Intrusion tard dans la nuit._

_

* * *

  
_

« Ron, pour l'amour de Dieu, abandonne ! ».

Buté, Ronald Weasley ignora la jeune fille qui lui hurlait après depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aille te demander de m'accompagner ? » marmonna-t-il pour la troisième fois de la soirée. « De toute les personnes que je connaisse –et Dieu seul sait que j'en connais plusieurs- pourquoi _toi_ précisément ?

- Parce que je suis justement la seule personne sensée capable de te raisonner ! ».

Désespérée, Hermione se tordait les mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder son calme.

« Il va nous tuer ! Je te jure qu'il nous tuera à son retour ! ».

Ron, excédé, se tourna vers elle.

« Tu veux bien te calmer oui ? Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer avec tes jérémiades ! Si tu as si peur que ça, tu peux t'en aller, tu me gênes ! ».

Hermione, de surprise, arrêta de sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je… Je… Je te _dérange_ ? » bégaya-t-elle stupéfaite. Son visage, blanc par l'angoisse qui la tenaillait, prit des couleurs, animé par la colère. « Tu n'arrives même pas à ouvrir une stupide porte et tu oses me dire que _je_ te dérange ? On va voir si je te suis inutile que ça ! »

A ces mots, elle leva bien haut sa baguette et lança un sort suffisamment puissant pour détruire la porte et fissurer les murs. Ron se baissa à temps et se couvrit le visage de ses bras pour ne pas recevoir les morceaux de bois. Il se releva et siffla, admiratif.

« Ah ouais… Pas bête ce sort-là… Faudrait que je m'en souvienne pour une prochaine fois… » se dit-il avant de s'engager dans l'entrée.

« C'est pas les moyens qui lui manquent » observa le jeune homme en feuilletant un carnet posé négligemment sur une petite table de marbre.

Son amie le suivit en reprenant ses menaces.

« Ron, allons-nous en ! Tu as voulu te venger et c'est fait alors pourquoi rester ? Tu comptes accueillir Malfoy chez lui ?

- J'en profite Hermione. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que sa porte nous est ouverte. Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il avait des poissons ! »

Ron tapota sur la vitre de l'aquarium. Des poissons rivalisant de beauté s'éparpillèrent dans l'ensemble de leur habitacle.

« Charmants ».

Il ignora la jeune fille et entra dans la cuisine.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de me servir dans ses placards ».

Il en ouvrit un et son visage s'éclaira de gourmandise. Il ressortit, des barres chocolatées en main. Tout en avalant un biscuit, il se dirigea vers les autres pièces de l'appartement. Jugeant sans intérêt la salle de bain et les toilettes, il s'introduisit directement dans la chambre à coucher et s'arrêta brusquement, surprit, sa bouche formant un « Oh ! » muet. La chambre était magnifique.

Il s'avança prudemment. La raison de son arrivé dans l'appartement de son ennemi l'avait momentanément quitté pour le laisser jouir de la décoration. Il avait beau mépriser Malfoy, il mentirait en affirmant que sa chambre était laide. Tout avait été correctement choisi et placé de sorte que l'endroit sente la richesse et une certaine classe.

« Putain j'y crois pas. Même son foutu pieu inspire le respect ! ».

Ron contempla longuement les colorations noirs et verts sombres de la chambre. Les murs étaient peints de cette couleur ainsi que les draps de son lit. Le voile qui le recouvrait était d'un noir léger et transparent. Les peu de meubles qui s'y trouvaient était en bois et leur teinture ébène. Il secoua la tête et s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

Il n'était pas venu mater la décoration de son appartement, merde !

Bougonnant, il claqua la porte et fila vers la dernière pièce non visitée.

« Bingo ! »

Ron sourit en regardant le bureau de son ennemi. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser ici.

Il fouilla les tiroirs du bureau et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer en voyant ses revenus mensuels.

« Bon sang, ce type pourrait s'offrir un pays si l'idée lui venait à l'esprit ! ».

Il se leva du fauteuil où il s'était mis et ouvrit les autres meubles qui lui tombaient sous sa main.

_Tu feras moins le malin à ton retour_, pensa-t-il en parcourant du regard les notes que son ennemi tenait dans un carnet.

Ron se souvenait très bien de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Malfoy et lui. Ils discutaient plus ou moins normalement lorsqu'ils avaient dérivé sur la discussion la plus improbable entre le dirigeant des affaires étrangères dans le monde des sorciers et le milliardaire et propriétaire d'incalculables actions en bourse : le quidditch.

_Flash Back._

« Pour la dernière fois Malfoy, les Canons de Chudley valent beaucoup mieux que tes stupides et sauvages Faucon de Falmouth ! s'exclama Ron dans son bureau.

- Tu n'as jamais su voir la différence entre une bonne équipe et une équipe lamentable », répondit calmement Malfoy. Il s'amusait toujours autant de le voir s'énerver pour si peu. Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute si son équipe préférée ne savait pas jouer.

« Je sais très bien voir un bon joueur quand il y en a ! Carl Broadmor ne sait même pas discerner un souafle d'un cognard ! Il a même faillit battre son équipier si celui-ci ne s'était pas baissé à temps ! C'est scandaleux ! On devrait lui interdire d'exercer ce poste !

- Il n'a pas visé son camarade comme tu le crois mais la balle qui était à deux centimètres de son visage.

- Je reste sur mes paroles, s'obstina Ron. J'étais présent ce jour-là et je sais ce que j'ai vu : un incapable qui frappait de l'air avec sa batte.

- J'y étais aussi et contrairement à toi, j'étais aux premières loges. Broadmor n'a pas fracassé le crâne de Samantha comme tu t'obstines à le croire mais a simplement lancé le cognard sur un autre adversaire ». Malfoy se leva, coupant court à la discussion. « Ecoutes Weasley, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour rester ici. Tu as bien de la chance que je ne garde pas en mémoire ta stupidité sur ce match. De toute façon la liste est bien trop longue pour que je puisse en rajouter » dit-il en ouvrant la porte. « Je reviendrai te voir pour signer les accords conclus avec ton client. A la prochaine Weasel ».

Il le quitta un sourire aux lèvres en entendant les jurons du rouquin qui lui étaient destinés.

Un point pour lui.

_Fin du Flash back._

Evidemment, Ron n'était pas venu chez son vieil ennemi pour une simple dispute de match de quidditch –il aurait pu venir bien avant ce soir-là s'il ne se basait que sur leurs altercations. En réalité, il avait dû attendre qu'un de ses collèges aurors accepte de lui donner une feuille lui permettant de s'introduire en toute légalité chez Malfoy. Il avait certains doutes sur l'originalité des contrats qu'il avait signé, et malgré le fait qu'il travaillait avec lui, Ron ne lui avait pas accordé sa confiance. Après avoir obtenu la feuille lui permettant d'accéder à son domicile, il partit demander à son amie d'enfance de l'accompagner ; il lui était interdit d'intervenir seul et c'était donc pour cette raison qu'il lui avait proposé de venir. Hermione était une auror et son jour de repos correspondait au moment où il voulait passer à l'action. .

Celle-ci l'avait rejoint et l'observait s'acharner sur un coffre qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir. Il jura mais l'objet resta clos.

« Ron… S'il-te-plait… Viens, allons-nous en… » le supplia-t-elle en vain.

« J'espère que ça ne vas pas tout faire exploser » se murmura-t-il en observant longuement le coffre. Il leva sa baguette comme l'avait précédemment fait Hermione et lança le sort alors que la jeune fille hurla.

L'explosion retentit et Ron fut projeté contre un mur.

« _Wow… Je ne pensais pas que c'était si fort…_ » Il se releva et essuya sa robe. Il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant une masse sombre par terre.

« Hermione ? »

Il accourut vers elle.

« Hermione ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la secoua. Il s'arrêta en la voyant tousser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda hébétée.

« Ron… Tu… Tu es vraiment cinglé… » Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Ron l'embrassa sur le front, soulagé. C'était bien elle pour lui dire ça. Il l'aida à se relever et après s'être assuré qu'elle pouvait rester debout sans son aide, il se dirigea vers l'origine de l'explosion.

« Je rêve. Après un choc pareil ça aurait dû être détruit », commenta Ron en voyant le coffre intact mais ouvert. Il regarda son contenu et il fut surprit de constater qu'il n'y avait là qu'un simple roman.

« Tout ça pour _ça_ ? » s'exclama-t-il déçu mais à la fois surpris qu'un aussi petit coffre incassable puisse caché un banal livre sans valeur. Il allait le remettre à sa place lorsqu'un détail capta son attention. Il lu le titre et cligna des yeux stupéfait. Il l'ouvrit à la première page.

Il s'étrangla.

Ce livre était écrit par Malfoy. Ça n'avait rien de choquant mais qu'il l'ai dédicacé à la personne qu'il avait jamais aimé oui ! Surtout qu'il s'agissait de son défunt meilleur ami Harry James Potter.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

__Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bien entendu. _


	2. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'histoire et l'idée.

_Parce qu'un peu de pub ne fait pas de mal, je me permet d'en faire et puis franchement, c'est ma page donc je fais un peu ce que je veux, non ?_

**Pub :** La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez, postulez ! (Oui en vrai Kya n'est pas un bourreau qui vous coure après avec des chapitres pleins les bras à traduire, lol). En plus elle a traduit des passages du livre de Cassandra Claire alors allez vite les lire et donnez lui votre avis (ou je me fâche è.é) ! Le livre sortira en France d'ici 2008. Pour d'autres informations, allez voir le profil de la DT-Team ou plus simplement, envoyez lui des reviews, soyez sur qu'elle vous répondra !

**Remerciement :** Kya, bêta lectrice toujours là à chasser des fautes d'orthographes.

Corriger le janvier 2009.

_Read & Enjoy._

**Chapitre précédent :** Ce livre était écrit par Malfoy. Ca n'avait rien de choquant mais qu'il l'ai dédicacé à la personne qu'il avait jamais aimé oui. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de son défunt meilleur ami Harry James Potter.

* * *

_Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione, intriguée, arrêta de le harceler pour le rejoindre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ? »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il tenait et pencha la tête sur le côté. Un léger et rapide sentiment d'être définitivement trop petite comparée à son meilleur ami la traversa avant de disparaître.

« Où est le problème ? Malfoy tient un journal intime. Pourquoi es-tu aussi surpris de ... »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle lu les quelques lignes qui avaient abruti le rouquin.

« En effet c'est... surprenant, constata-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tu peux fermer la bouche maintenant. Et redescendre sur terre ne serait pas de refus ».

Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il prenait des hallucinogènes... Devaient être sacrément puissants pour qu'il se soit imaginé une amitié avec Harry.

- A ma connaissance il n'en prend pas. Ça doit être... Je ne sais pas... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je doute que tu sois venu pour ça. Alors repose ce livre et allons-nous en. Tu as causé plus de dégât en une nuit que Fred et George réunis ».

Il leva les yeux vers elle, dubitatif.

« Même en y mettant toute ma volonté, il m'est impossible de battre leur record. Vraiment ».

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Bien maintenant que l'affaire est close, veux-tu pour la _dernière_ _fois_ remettre ce foutu livre à sa place ou préfères-tu que je m'en occupe moi-même ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, peu inquiet. Il lui suffisait de lever le bras pour qu'il soit humainement parlant hors de sa portée. Malheureusement, les sorts d'attractions étaient aussi parmi les préférés de la jeune femme.

« Je me demande quand même pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient une espèce de journal. Les pensines ne lui suffisent pas ? ».

Il commença à le feuilleter mais comme il s'y attendait, hormis la page qu'il avait lu, tout le reste était vierge de tout autre écriture. Un charme de dissimulation ou d'illusion devait sûrement le protéger.

« Si seulement je pouvais le lire... Juste une page... Ouais pourquoi pas... S'en rendra pas compte... », murmura Ron à voix basse, mais pas assez pour que celle-ci l'ignore.

Elle l'observa légèrement agacée, les mains posées sur les hanches.

« Ron, je ne te permet pas de faire ce à quoi tu penses. Je veux bien croire à ton excuse pour être venu, je peux essayer de ne pas faire attention aux dégâts que tu as provoqués mais jamais je ne te laisserai lire son journal. Même Malfoy a une intimité que l'on doit respecter et peu importe les tentations qui te sont données pour fouiller comme tu le fais. Aimerais-tu le voir lire ton journal ou pénétrer dans ta pensine ?

- J'en ai pas, répondit-il simplement et en tout honnêteté.

- Ce n'est pas la question Ron ! ». Elle commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. « Tu me demandes de t'accompagner...

- C'était ton seul soir de repos et il coïncidait avec son départ en Bulgarie.

- Tu lui voles de la nourriture...

- Il me doit bien ça. Le café que prépare Jeannette n'est pas pour lui et ça, il ne le comprend toujours pas.

- Tu fouilles son bureau...

- C'est justement le but de ma venue Hermione. Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Je n'allais quand même pas l'attendre devant sa porte comme un brave clébard pour lui demander de me montrer des dossiers compromettant tout en prenant une tasse de thé, répliqua-t-il agacé.

- Tu exploses son coffre au risque de_ me _blesser..., continua-t-elle en l'ignorant

- On est quitte. Tu t'es occupé de la porte, moi du coffre. Chacun sa part de boulot.

- Et pour finir tu espères avoir mon accord pour lire son journal ! ». Elle avait dit cela en haussant la voix.

« Je n'espère pas ton accord vu que je n'attends rien de toi. Je le prends c'est tout.

- Tu l'auras voulu Ronald ! », riposta-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. « Accio...

- Ok ! T'as gagné ! s'écria-t-il. Je vais reposer le livre et toi ta baguette, d'accord ? ».

Hermione n'obtempéra qu'en le voyant se pencher vers le coffre.

Il se ravisa brusquement et se tourna vers son amie, l'air intrigué, surpris et taquin à la fois.

« Tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas savoir pourquoi le nom de notre meilleur ami figure sur ce livre ? demanda-t-il en connaissant d'avance sa réponse.

- RON !_ »_

Il refit aussitôt demi-tour avant qu'elle ne l'ensorcelle mais alors qu'il allait reposer le livre à sa place, une idée lui vient à l'esprit. La jeune femme lui avait dit de ne pas toucher à _ce_ livre mais jamais elle ne lui avait interdit de prendre une copie... Et tout en prenant son temps pour fermer et remettre le coffre à son emplacement initial, il réussit à créer un deuxième exemplaire sans attirer son attention.

Il la rejoignit et c'est non sans ironie qu'il lui emboîta le pas.

« Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant ».

~.~

Il ouvrit le livre pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui après avoir raccompagné son amie et le referma. Sa curiosité le poussait à lire et d'un autre côté, il craignait d'apprendre des détails peu reluisants.

« Dans quelle connerie je m'embarque cette fois ? » se demanda-t-il étalant ses jambes sous son bureau. Il croisa les bras sur sa tête et tout en sa balançant de droite à gauche sur son siège, il prit le temps de réfléchir calmement et de peser le pour et le contre.

Il mourrait d'envie de savoir le lien avec son meilleur ami, feu Harry et Draco Malfoy mais il allait quand même violer l'intimité de son ennemi. Soudain Ron ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait et cessa son balancement.

« Depuis quand je m'inquiète pour Malfoy ? Je le déteste et ma première réaction c'est de m'inquiéter du regard que j'aurai sur lui ? Suis-je fou ? »

Il secoua vivement la tête et sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur un avenir très proche, il s'installa confortablement, se préparant à passer une nuit blanche. Mais avant tout, un sort devait être jeté.

_Pour Harry James Potter._

_Parce que je t'ai aimé et que finalement, même après ton départ, je n'arrive pas à survivre en ce bas monde. Tu influes toujours sur moi, mes pensées, ma vie. _

Et Ron s'étrangla.

Il regarda avec une légère crainte l'objet de son pêché et reconsidéra son courage pour rester éveillé à lire les horreurs que devaient lui réservé la psychose de son vieil ennemi.

« Mais bon sang ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Quelle merde a-t-il prit pour croire à une relation avec... ».

Il grimaça. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ce pervers avait pu écrire. Mais comme pris dans un cercle vicieux, Ron ne lâcha pas sa convoitise pour autant.

Préface.

_Comme tu l'avais prédit, je suis là, assis à ce même bureau, dans la même pièce et je grave sur ce tas de papier notre vie. Ou le peu de moment que l'on a passé ensemble. _

_J'aurais aimé te voir à mes côtés parce qu'en réalisant ce que je t'avais promis de faire un jour, ça me fait encore plus mal. Ça me rappelle combien je suis seul et triste sans toi. Ton absence se fait encore plus sentir et perce mon coeur pareil à de multiples aiguilles qui frappent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa cible s'écroule, abandonnant tout combat. _

_Je fais de mon mieux pour m'en sortir et pourtant chaque soir je craque parce que c'est trop dur de continuer ma vie sans toi... C'est comme si tu forçais un asthmatique à courir sans jamais s'arrêter alors que toi, tu te contentes de le regarder simplement suffoquer à petit feu, lentement, cherchant avec l'énergie du désespoir sa bouée. C'est ce que je ressens parfois, quand une image bien trop vivace vient me narguer et me rappeler ton absence. _

_Je viens de penser que pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais où aller en écrivant sur ses blanches feuilles. C'est peut être pour ça que j'écris une préface ? Pour m'aider ? M'orienter ? J'aurais tant voulu que cela soit toi..._

_Je crois que j'écrirais au fur et à mesure. Souvenir par souvenir. Il n'y aura pas d'ordre et les "chapitres" comme tu tenais à me le dire, ne se suivront pas toujours. _

_Ce livre ne suit aucune règle sauf les nôtres. Un peu comme l'était notre vie, n'est-ce pas Harry ?_

Ron cligna lentement des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la même personne qu'il pensait connaître par leur haine commune pouvait se révéler si... différente, quand on prenait la peine de la connaître vraiment. C'était effrayant.

« _Malfoy ? Est-ce vraiment toi qui as écrit tout ça ? Es-tu sérieux ou sors-tu d'une cave à Whisky Pur Feu ?_ ».

* * *

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues, alors à vous de jouer mes chers lecteurs_**.**

**Yunie :** J'avais carrément oublié que t'avais lu cette fic, lol. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça t'as plus (ai-je réussi par le plus des hasards à te convertir dans le monde si pur, doux et beau du yaoi ? XD). Dans ce cas là, j'ai la preuve que les miracles existent encore, mdr. Bisous ma grosse.

**diabolikvampyr :** _Qui se fait attendre... Je sais... Enfin bon j'espère quand même te revoir au prochain chapitre ! Biz'_

**Allima :** _Merci ! C'est gentille /sourire/. Ma fic sera sans doute triste mais je promet d'y mettre de l'humour. A bientôt !_

**Artemis :** _C'est vrai, c'est cruel et crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire lol. Je savais que tuer Ryry allait vous déplaire mais j'ai pris le risque et je ne regrette pas pour le moment. Tout aurait été très différent mais je sais que sans l'enlever de l'histoire, j'aurais fait une fic humoristique et comme je n'en avais pas envie... En tout cas, j'espère que le début du fameux livre t'as plus ! Gros bizoux !_

**Mily Black :**_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ne sera pas aussi triste. Un gros merci pour ton commentaire et bizoux !_

**Lilyne-chan :** _T'as vu juste, il faudra patienter pour humoristique le pourquoi et la mort de notre Ryry ! Gros bisous !_

**Darlaevans :** _Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu de la préface de Draco ? J'espère que ça t'as plus. Gros bisous._

**Mel-Imoen :** _Héhé, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Il est parfait pour ce rôle et puis parfois, j'avoue qu'il peut être drôle (plus par sa bêtise que son intelligence d'ailleurs lol). Gros bisous et merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire !_


	3. Au commencement

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'histoire et l'idée.

**Remerciement :** Kya, bêta lectrice toujours là à chasser des fautes d'orthographes.

Corrigé le 09 janvier 2009.

_Read & Enjoy !_

**Chapitre précédent :**_ Ron cligna lentement des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la même personne qu'il pensait connaître par leur haine commune pouvait se révéler si... différente, quand on prenait la peine de la connaître vraiment. « Malfoy ? Est-ce vraiment toi qui as écrit tout ça ? Es-tu sérieux ou sors tu d'une cave à Whisky Pur Feu ? »._

_

* * *

_

_Au commencement_

_

* * *

  
_

_La première fois que je t'ai revu, après la guerre, après tout ça, je passais par le Chemin de Traverse. Je marchais, pensif et puis je suis passé, presque inconsciemment, devant le magasin de Quidditch. Je suis rentré et c'est là que je t'ai vu._

_Tu étais là, l'air occupé à comparer deux balais. Où peut être que tu les regardais juste. Je n'en sais rien._

_Toujours est-il que tu m'as intrigué. Oui, j'étais curieux. Que pouvais-tu faire ici, toi, alors que tous les journalistes te croyais cloîtré chez toi ?_

_Oui, à ce moment là, je voulais vraiment savoir le pourquoi de ta venu et ce que tu étais devenu. Pas pour un quelconque intérêt pour toi, non, je me moquais bien de la vie que tu pouvais mener mais… tu m'avais toujours intrigués. Tu étais intéressant._

_Je n'ai pas du me rendre compte du temps passé à te dévisager parce que juste à ce moment, tu as levé les yeux et tu m'as vu. Tu as semblé aussi surpris que je ne le fus en te voyant._

_Ensuite, tu t'es avancé vers moi._

_Même maintenant, il m'arrive de me demander ce qui t'est passé par la tête. Ton regard semblait brillant, comme si tu savais depuis longtemps tout ce qui allait se produire à cause d'un simple geste._

_Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux sans aucune once de défit ou de haine. Non, il n'y avait rien de tel dans ton regard. Juste un mélange de joie, de surprise et d'amusement._

_Si seulement j'avais su que tu portais un masque ce jour là. Si seulement j'avais su…_

_Tu sais, je crois que tu devais être particulièrement de bonne humeur pour que tu arrives à cacher ta douleur. Oui tu devais l'être ou sinon j'aurai vite remarqué l'éclat véritable de tes yeux : triste et mélancolique mais avec une étincelle qui brille. Elle te correspond si bien tu sais. Pour moi, elle signifiait l'espoir que tu avais, qui te faisait vivre, aimer et rire avec tes proches._

_Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'est elle éteinte ? Pourquoi ai-je été la personne la plus proche à voir que chaque jour qui passait faisait qu'elle perdait de sa lueur ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce ma faute ? N'étais pas assez attentionner ? Je m'en veux Harry. J'ai tout fait pour que tu ailles mieux après avoir compris la raison de ton mal être._

_Je sais qu'ensuite tu m'as souris et plein d'assurance tu m'as tendu la main en me disant :_

_« Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ici mais c'est une bonne surprise »._

_Ma réaction après l'étonnement fut d'être méprisant, toujours égal à moi-même. J'ai été élevé comme ça Harry alors c'est un peu comme un moyen de défense quand je suis prit au dépourvue._

_« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de saluer les déchets, Potter »._

_Si je t'ai blessé avec cette remarque, tu l'as bien caché car tu paraissais toujours aussi jovial._

_« La guerre est fini alors pourquoi continuer ce jeu ? m'as-tu répondu. Plusieurs de tes proches se sont calmés depuis la chute de Voldemort._

-_ Je ne suis pas un pantin, ma haine date bien avant son arrivé, remarquais-je froidement._

_- Je sais. Ce jour là, c'est moi qui avais refusé ton amitié à cause de tes principes et de tes airs hautin. Maintenant, c'est moi qui te l'offre. A toi de décider._

_- Qu'est ce que me rapportera ton amitié quand je sais n'en avoir pas besoin ? »_

_Ma question ne te déstabilisa pas._

_« Tu auras une personne à qui parler, me dis tu simplement._

_- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de te parler ? demandais-je._

_- Rien. Je te laisse juste le choix._

_- Je préfèrerai être châtier milles ans que de t'adresser la parole comme à un égal »._

_Je marque un point qui ne me procure aucun sentiment alors que tu te troubles légèrement. _

_Tu commences à reculer de quelques pas, prêt à partir. La discussion touche à sa fin mais je te retiens._

_« Tu devais t'y attendre, non ? _

_Tu hésites à répondre._

_- …Oui »._

_Tu me tournes le dos pour retourner à tes anciennes occupations, sûrement déçu de mon attitude._

_C'est vrai que tu avais changé mais pas moi Harry. Pas moi._

_Je crois que je n'étais pas encore prêt. Ni pour toi, ni pour personne. Je n'avais plus envie de faire confiance. Ca ne me disait plus rien. C'est horrible à dire mais c'est la vérité. C'était la vérité._

_Ce n'est qu'après, bien après cette rencontre que j'ai changé. Lentement mais sûrement. A la même vitesse que notre couple prenait forme._

_Je te vois partir, mais par curiosité ou par refus qu'une personne me tourne le dos, je te pose la question que je me suis posé quelques secondes plus tôt._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Tu te retournes étonné et tu finis par hausser les épaules, ignorant toi-même la réponse que j'espérais avoir._

_« Je ne sais pas… Pour te donner une chance peut être ? Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis »._

_Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente juste de regarder l'horloge fixé au mur du magasin, pensif. _

_« Il me reste encore une demi heure de libre » déclarais-je flegmatique._

_Tu souris._

_« Ca veut dire oui ?_

_- A toi de voir »._

~.~

Ron clignota des yeux moitié par fatigue, moitié par ce qu'il venait de lire.

Il n'en était qu'au début et il était déjà troublé par tout ce qu'il lisait.

« Malfoy ne semble pas être le même enfoiré profond qu'il veut paraître », se murmura t'il pour lui-même. « C'est juste un pathétique enfoiré qui mériterait d'avoir mon poing en pleine face ».

Ron bailla à s'en tordre la mâchoire et frotta ses yeux.

Il lorgna le livre avec l'envie de continuer sa lecture mais la fatigue eut raison de lui. Il rangea l'objet dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il se voyait mal le mettre avec soin sous son oreiller sans en cauchemarder le soir. Il n'était franchement pas presser de délirer en ayant une apparition d'un Malfoy psychopathe avec un couteau de boucher, réclament son livre. Il tenait vraiment à avoir une courte mais saine nuit de sommeil.

Il remonta donc les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues, alors à vous de jouer mes chers lecteurs__**.**_

**Lily's angel :** Huhu... je vais prendre ça comme un compliment XD... Biz'.

**Gally84 :** C'est un peu voulu (sentiment de nostalgie), merci.

**Sahada :** Arf, non désolé mais Harry ne réapparaîtra dans cette fic vivant... Désolé.

**Polarisn7 :** Euh... oui.

**Sinelune :** Ah je me suis mal fait comprendre désolé ! Cette fic est avant tout une fic "triste" mais il y aura des chapitres moins sombres, un peu léger voir comique. Mais le genre n'est pas du tout comique... Voilà, biz' !

**Dreydrey :** Que tu as dans ce chapitre, et aura dans le prochain chapitre lol. Merci du message :)

**Onarluca :** Désolé mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, mon accès au net est assez limité. J'essaye quand même de venir de temps en temps, ;-). Bisous.

**La hana ni :** Bien sur que oui lol, bisous :-).


	4. Dans les cendres de mes souvenirs

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'histoire et l'idée.

**Remerciement :** Kya, bêta lectrice toujours là à chasser des fautes d'orthographes.

Corrigé le 09 janvier 2009.

_Read & Enjoy._

**Chapitre précédent :** Il lorgna le livre avec l'envie de continuer sa lecture mais la fatigue eut raison de lui. Il rangea l'objet dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il se voyait mal le mettre avec soin sous son oreiller sans en cauchemarder le soir. Il n'était franchement pas presser de délirer en ayant une apparition d'un Malfoy psychopathe avec un couteau de boucher, réclament son livre. Il tenait vraiment à avoir une courte mais saine nuit de sommeil. Il remonta donc les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules et s'endormit profondément.

_

* * *

Dans les cendres de mes souvenirs, je suis rentré

* * *

  
_

_Je viens de rentrer Harry._

_Sur le chemin, je suis tombé sur un kiosque encore ouvert à cette heure tardive. D'habitude, je n'y prête pas attention. Tous ces journaux qui se ressemblent et qui essayent d'attirer l'attention d'un plus grand public en publiant ta photo avec des interviews aussi vieilles que nos années de collégiens._

_Mais là, tu vois, mon regard s'est arrêté sur un journal, un quotidien banal et plutôt discret dans son genre, avec une photo de toi et tes amis, heureux d'être ensemble._

_C'est idiot, mais mon coeur s'est pincé._

_Est-ce de la jalousie ou de la mélancolie ? Où un mélange des deux alors ?_

_Je l'ai pris Harry. J'ai acheté ce magazine parce qu'il m'a permis de m'ouvrir les yeux, de me rendre compte qu'à force de vouloir nous protéger, personne n'a su pour notre liaison et maintenant..._

_Maintenant personne n'en saura rien à part moi._

_C'est pathétique et triste, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je le suis pourtant. Je reste encore à t'interroger alors que je sais que tu resteras à jamais sourd à mes appels. Même si ça fait mal, les nuits je continue encore à t'appeler quand je dors. Je n'arrive jamais à faire une nuit correcte depuis que mon lit est vide. Alors je me lève et je contemple de mon balcon, la ville plongée dans la nuit. Si calme et silencieuse…_

_Je crois qu'à trop vouloir défendre notre vie privée, j'ai fini par tout gâcher. Je n'ai fait que l'étouffer._

_Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte._

_Alors que je pensais te connaître, tu as été et tu es toujours pour moi un mystère, Harry. _

_Je me rappelle que lorsque nous étions encore ensemble, tu ne te dévoilais pas facilement. Lorsque je te questionnais sur ton passé, sur tes proches, tu te refermais. Je sais avoir trop insisté, par inquiétude surtout mais toi... Toi tu fuyais ton passé en ne me divulguant rien sur ta vie, à part quelques bribes arrachées presque par force. _

_Tu sais Harry, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu voulais à tout prix oublier ta "famille", alors je ne t'ai plus jamais questionné sur ce sujet. Tu as semblé moins tracassé et renfermé. Alors j'ai continué à me taire. De toute façon, aucun de nous deux n'évoquions notre enfance. La mienne, bien douloureuse sur certains aspects, parce que j'ai préféré suivre un autre chemin. Trop diffèrent aussi pour que mon père puisse l'accepter et comprendre les raisons de mon choix. _

_Ces gens chez qui tu as vécu étaient ton passé et moi... Moi, j'étais ton avenir. _

_A une époque, j'étais aussi ton présent. Nous ne savions pas si nous allions continuer cette relation. Par peur des conséquences, par peur de ce que nous réservait l'avenir nous vivions juste l'instant présent, ne voulant pas réfléchir, préférant profiter de ce que vivions lorsque nous nous voyons secrètement. Parfois le jour et d'autre fois la nuit. Pour plus de discrétion et de calme. Mais je ne regrette rien Harry. J'ai seulement des regrets pour ne pas t'avoir compris plus tôt et plus vite. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Ça ne sert plus à rien. Je fais simplement partie de ton passé._

_Je me rends compte que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps, Harry. La vie ne m'a pas laissé de temps pour te comprendre. Comprendre la part sombre qui te hantait et continuait de te poursuivre malgré sa mort._

_Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout prenne fin aussi rapidement... Aussi brutalement..._

_Personne ne s'y attendait à part toi. Tu as toujours su ce qui allait t'arriver mais pourtant tu ne m'en as rien dit. Jamais tu ne m'y as préparé._

_Cela explique pourquoi je ne m'y fais pas totalement._

_En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que tu as essayé de me prévenir. Mais tes signes étaient bien trop rares et pas assez explicites pour que je puisse les voir, les décoder… Mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Même après avoir su de quoi tu souffrais, je n'ai pas su t'aider, te guérir. Personne ne le pouvait. Tu luttais seul. Tu es un combattant Harry. Et un combattant est toujours seul dans son combat. Il est accompagné parfois mais il finit toujours par se retrouver face au combat isolé des siens. _

_Et toi, malgré l'absence de remède pour ton mal, tu as combattu la mort pour rester chaque jour plus longtemps avec moi. Tu luttais pour ta survie. Je veux croire que ma présence t'a aidé Harry. Sincèrement. _

_Ta disparition a été lente et brutale mais aussi douce et violente par le choc de cet accident._

_Tu sais, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû prendre ce magazine. Il m'a replongé dans de trop mauvais souvenirs... Comme si je ne me débrouillais pas suffisamment bien tout seul…_

_De toute façon, il est trop tard pour ne plus y penser. Le mal est déjà fait. _

_On m'a dit, plus jeune, que la douleur physique ou morale finissait par disparaître avec le temps. Qu'il était réparateur de tous les crimes subit. Que la nuit était souvent son alliée dans ces cas-là et qu'aussi profondes et grandes soient tes blessures, le temps et la nuit se chargeraient de panser tes plaies._

_On m'a affirmé mais jamais prouvé, que le temps était un remède fiable et doux. On m'a aussi dit que c'est seulement une fois la souffrance passée que l'on commençait à voir et apprécier le bon côté des moments perdu avec un être. _

_On m'a expliqué plus jeune, qu'une vie humaine ne valait rien face à l'éternité du temps mais qu'elle n'avait de sens que lorsqu'elle avait accomplit ce pourquoi elle était destiné._

_Moi Harry, je ne crois pas au destin alors... peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ses paroles me sont si familières à présent ? _

_Si tout cela est vrai, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ton destin était aussi noir ? Devais-tu te préparer à combattre toute ta vie entière pour finir par partir aussi subitement ?_

_Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je n'arrive pas oublier cette douleur ? Pourquoi je me réveille chaque nuit en criant ton nom ? M'aurait-on mentit ? Serais-je la seule personne pour qui les effets du temps ne marcheraient pas ? Suis-je condamné à vivre dans mes souvenirs ?_

_Peux-tu me l'expliquer, Harry ? _

_Parce que moi, tu vois, je ne veux pas et ne peux pas comprendre les horreurs qu'a prédit une simple prophétie. _

_C'est au-dessus de moi, Harry, parce qu'au final la prophétie s'est trompée. Elle a fait de ta vie un enfer. Lui est mort, c'est vrai... mais toi aussi Harry. Toi aussi..._

~.~

Ron releva subitement la tête, au coup frappé à la porte de son bureau.

Celui-ci avait prit la décision d'assouvir sa curiosité à son travail malgré les risques de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Il prit le soin de jeter un sort d'illusion sur le livre avant de répondre, plus rassuré.

« Entrez ».

Une jeune femme entra alors avec les commandes de son supérieur.

« Votre café est prêt, monsieur Weasley, et voici la photocopie des documents que vous m'avez demandé. J'ai également pris le temps de vous mettre votre emploi du temps sur votre bureau », récita se secrétaire, comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire, depuis son arrivée au service de Ron.

Le jeune homme prit de ses mains tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté et la remercia.

Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle s'arrêta se rappelant soudain d'une chose importante.

« Un invité vous attend dans la salle d'attente, monsieur Weasley. Il demande à vous voir et affirme que ce qu'il a à vous dire est urgent. Dois-je le laisser rentrer ? »

Ron hocha la tête négativement.

« Dites-lui de prendre rendez-vous ou de revenir plus tard. Il ne me semble pas avoir le temps pour des imprévus, répliqua-t-il.

- Mais c'est que, monsieur Weasley, ce n'est pas n'importe qui et vous aviez déjà rendez-vous à la première heure. Seulement il est venu plus tôt que prévu. Son nom figure dans votre planning... Vous ne l'avez pas encore regardé, monsieur Weasley ? », questionna avec justesse Jeannette.

Ron chercha, légèrement gêné, son agenda et ne le voyant pas, il soupira, résigné, puis prit sa tasse de café dans les mains.

« Je... J'étais occupé…, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Alors ? Qui m'attend ? »

Il huma l'odeur du liquide noirâtre tout en écoutant d'une oreille Jeannette lui révéler l'identité de l'invité.

« Comme il est indiqué sur votre agenda, à neuf heures vous avez rendez-vous avec monsieur Malfoy, ici présent », dit-elle et Ron s'étouffa en buvant son café.

_

* * *

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, alors à vous de jouer mes chers lecteurs__**.**_

**Allima :** Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione lira le livre un jour. En tout cas je n'ai pas prévu cette tournure. Euh… Ron ? Un koala ? Lol, je n'ai pas tout a fait compris cette question (sauf si c'était une blague, ce que je pense lol). Bizoux et j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre !

**Zion-Drake :** Le journal explique, au fur et à mesure que Ron lit, ce qui s'est passé entre Draco et Harry alors patience… Chaque chapitre vous en dévoile un peu plus… Je crois qu'avec ce chapitre, tu sais maintenant où est Harry (je pensais avoir été comprise dès la fin du premier chapitre c'est étrange, surtout que tu n'es pas la seule à me poser cette question lol). Bizoux et au prochain chap' !

**Sahada :** Merci ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Bizoux !

**Serdra :** Draco a du mal à s'en remettre, c'est normal vu qu'il l'aimait réellement. C'est justement pour se sortir de cet état qu'il écrit ce journal. Il y a aussi une autre raison bien plus importante que celle là, qui a fait que Draco tient ce livre et tout ça sera expliqué dans un chapitre proche si je suis l'idée que j'ai en tête. Voilà pour l'explication ! Biz' !

**Onarluca :** Merci ! Je suis toujours contente de voir qu'une de mes fics te plaît ! Bizoux !

**Lily's angel :** Tu vas m'achever pour cette fin lol. Je vais sûrement me cacher juste au cas où… XD. Je suis contente de pouvoir poster la suite un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude :o). En espérant pour que ça continue bien sur lol… Bizoux !

**Ipikou :** Tu as reçu mon message ? Je t'envoie les chapitres vers la fin du mois de juin. Bizoux.


	5. Le prix à payer

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'histoire et l'idée.

**Remerciement :** Kya, bêta lectrice toujours là à chasser des fautes d'orthographes.

_Corriger le 09 septembre 2009._

_Read & Enjoy ! _

**Chapitre précédent :** Il huma l'odeur du liquide noirâtre tout en écoutant d'une oreille Jeannette lui révélé l'identité de l'invité. « Comme il est indiqué sur votre agenda, à neuf heure vous avez rendez vous avec monsieur Malfoy, ici présent », dit elle et Ron s'étouffa en buvant son café.

* * *

_Le prix à payer

* * *

  
_

Ron reposa brutalement sa tasse et se releva si subitement que Jeannette sursauta.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas monsieur Weasley ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il porta la main à son front, soucieux, fixant le sol d'un air absent.

« Oui… Non… Enfin… Il est _vraiment _là ? »

- Vous n'aviez pas prévu sa venue ? C'est regrettable. Il semble pourtant impatient de s'entretenir avec vous », affirma-t-elle avec entrain.

Ron s'effondra sur sa chaise, presque angoissé.

« Monsieur Weasley ?, osa la jeune femme après quelques secondes. Vous vous sentez mal ? Souhaitez- vous que je fasse venir un médicomage d'urgence ? »

- Non ! Je vais très bien, vraiment, répondit-il à voix basse.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur Weasley, mais vous paraissez avoir mauvaise mine. Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Puis-je vous apportez mon aide ? ».

Ron secoua la tête, refusant son offre mais appréciant malgré tout son geste et passa ensuite ses mains sur son visage en se ressaisissant. Cela ne servait à rien de paniquer. Malfoy ne savait rien de sa trouvaille, mieux valait garder son calme et avoir un comportement normal.

« Dehors », ordonna-t-il d'une voix claire et assurée.

Jeannette ne réagit pas. Elle le regardait plutôt comme on regardait un fou.

« Pardon ?

- Sortez de mon bureau et faites-le rentrer. N'oubliez _surtout pas_ de frapper avant.

- Bien… Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, monsieur Weasley ».

Elle ressortit, troublée par sa réaction.

Au moment même où la porte se refermait, Ron bondit de sa chaise et prit sa baguette pour isoler la pièce de toute intrusion « surprise ».

C'était juste au cas où Malfoy se prenait l'envie de se pointer dans son bureau avec sa secrétaire juste au moment où il rangeait la copie de son journal. Il se voyait _très _mal lui expliquer comment il y avait eu accès.

Ron désenchanta l'objet et se dirigea vers un tableau qu'il avait acheté il y a peu. Cela représentait une clairière avec le plus bel animal magique qui s'y abreuvait : une licorne blanche. Cela changeait des mêmes tableaux « rasoirs et incroyablement hideux » selon les termes du rouquin. Il n'aimait pas cette impression de se sentir constamment observé par de simples tableaux. Cela avait son utilité c'est vrai, c'est pourquoi il les avait tous placés dans son couloir près de l'ascenseur… Cela avait choqué les membres du ministère au début puis, peu à peu, ils avaient fini par l'accepter… Ou essayaient en franchissant l'étage de Ronald le moins de fois possible par exemple... Ron s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs, même si il est vrai, les moqueries sur ce sujet ne manquaient pas. Le voilà déjà dans un poste haut placé qu'il établissait ses règles en enlevant le portrait de personnes célèbres ! Tous riaient sous cape en l'imaginant Ministre de la Magie. Que ferait-il alors ? Changez l'emplacement du ministère lui-même vers un autre lieu ?

Malfoy avait explosé de rire face à son attitude provocatrice. Jeannette, elle, s'en moquait royalement. Ok, son supérieur avait mit un tableau peu… évocateur de son statut, ok c'était une insulte aux yeux des défunts sorciers occupant les tableaux mis à la porte mais à part ça… Où était le problème ? Tant qu'elle pouvait faire son boulot et s'amuser des disputes semi quotidiennes de son chef et du richissime sorcier, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là.

Ron ne prit donc pas le temps de contempler l'œuvre d'art et murmura le mot de passe lui ouvrant l'accès au coffre fort. Il l'ouvrit et plaça le journal intime avec les autres objets précieux et secrets qu'il recelait.

Puis il se rassit juste à temps pour enlever le sort avant que des coups ne soit frappé sur la porte. Il respira profondément, ne voulant pas paraître nerveux ou anxieux.

« Entrez ».

Sans aucune surprise, Malfoy apparut derrière la jeune femme. Elle le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière elle en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé au jeune homme assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées.

« Que me vaut ta visite matinale Malfoy ? T'aurais-je manqué depuis notre dernière rencontre ? ».

Ce dernier prit place, n'attendant pas d'invitation ou autre signe de politesse venant de son collaborateur.

Il répondit sur le même ton ironique.

« Que me valait ta présence chez moi Weasley ? Ne t'aurait-on jamais appris les bases des bonnes manières ? Comme ne pas s'introduire chez ses connaissances en leur absence par exemple ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de déglutir péniblement. Lui qui voulait paraître calme, détendu et maître de la situation, c'était raté…

« On perd ses moyens Weasley ou tu te cherches une excuse ? demanda froidement Malfoy.

- C'était dans mes droits. J'avais un mandat de perquisition contre toi, répondit Ron.

- Qui te permettait de venir chez moi en mon absence ? Je ne savais pas qu'une nouvelle loi avait été votée en mon absence. C'est étrange, ne suis-je pas censé présider la cour sur les futures lois à adopter ? Comment nomme-t-on ce poste déjà ? Ministre de la Justice, je me trompe ? répliqua acerbement le blond.

- Peu importe ce que tu présides Malfoy, j'ai respecté chacune des putains de lois qu'ont les Aurors alors ne viens pas me faire chier avec ça ! ».

Des secondes passèrent avant que Malfoy ne trouve quelque chose à répondre et à Ron de se maudire pour sa soudaine montée de pulsion. Il s'était comporté en parfait petit voleur et se permettait de lui hurler après à présent… _C'est un comble_, pensa-t-il en attendant la réaction de son interlocuteur.

« Bien… Si tu le vois dans ces conditions…, dit Draco d'une voix basse et anormalement calme pour présager quelque chose de bon.

Ron fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore Malfoy ? Je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu as une idée foireuse en tête.

- Laisses-moi te rappeler les conditions de notre contrat, Weasley. Il serait judicieux de te rafraîchir la mémoire ».

Ron ne détacha pas ses yeux des siens, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Quel désastre l'attendrait à la fin de cette discussion ?

« Tout d'abord, lorsque nous avons signé le parchemin, je m'étais engagé d'être honnête et de m'investir dans ce travail. J'avoue qu'au début voir ta sale tête tous les jours ne me tentait pas du tout, mais j'ai fini par accepter.

- Tu m'attristes Malfoy, j'étais _enthousiasmé_ de travailler en ta merveilleuse compagnie, railla Ron en roulant des yeux.

- Toi par contre, tu avais juré de ne jamais -et j'insiste sur ce mot, de ne jamais t'introduire chez moi en mon absence et _sans_ mon accord. Tu n'as pas respecté cette mention et c'est regrettable.

- J'en ai la capacité lorsque j'ai un doute sur ta fiabilité.

- Tu en avais uniquement parce que je suis un Malfoy riche, intelligent et surtout : célèbre.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis… jaloux de toi ? Que j'aimerais être toi ? Un Malfoy fourbe et imbu de sa personne ? » répliqua Ron faussement médusé.

Celui-ci lui répondit par son sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je le saurais. Moi au moins j'ai obtenu mon poste par mes propres moyens et non par mon argent ».

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Tu étais bien obligé. Tes parents sont toujours aussi pauvres qu'avant, même en ayant moins de bouches à nourrir ».

Il s'avança en avant, l'air curieux.

« Comment font-ils Weasley ? C'est une question que je me pose souvent, sais-tu ? »

Ron serra ses poings, furieux, les joues plus rouges que ses cheveux.

« Ne me cherche pas Malfoy où tu me le payeras.

Il lui répondit avec ce même air arrogant.

« De nous deux, lequel devrait être en colère ? ».

Sa rage subite envers lui retomba aussitôt. Il ne répondit pas mais le fusilla du regard.

« Donc nous en étions au fait que tu n'avais aucun droit pour inspecter ma demeure jusqu'à preuve du contraire ».

Ron allait répliquait mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

« C'est pour cela que je romps dès maintenant notre contrat. Tu n'auras plus affaire à moi pour te fournir des renseignements et encore moins pour influencer des gens en ta faveur.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, remarqua Ron, nullement inquiet de sa menace. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui annonçait son départ, fatigué de travailler avec son pire ennemi, alors pourquoi cette fois ci, serait-il sérieux ? C'était sûrement une autre menace, identique aux autres.

« C'est pourtant ce que je fais.

- Tu reviendras Malfoy. Comme toujours.

- Pas cette fois. Tu es allé trop loin en venant dans cet appartement.

- Je suis déjà venu chez toi et tu ne m'avais pas menacé de démissionner pour si peu.

- J'étais présent ce jour-là et ce n'était pas à cet endroit ».

Ron remarqua un certain changement dans son regard. Il semblait plus dur… plus haineux que les autres fois. Avait-il touché une corde sensible sans le vouloir ?

« Pourquoi ? Celui-là était différent ? questionna Ron ne se rendant pas compte à quel point il approchait de la vérité.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Weasley ! » répliqua-t-il, haineux.

Draco se leva brusquement, ne voulant plus rester.

« Qu'a-t-il de spécial ? En général tu ne te mets en colère que très rarement. Il faut vraiment que ça soit important pour que tu perdes ton calme ».

Le rouquin semblait franc dans sa question mais Malfoy se dirigea malgré tout vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il retourna et planta son regard dans les yeux du rouquin.

« Justement Weasley. A mes yeux cet appartement est important. Reviens encore une fois là-bas et tu es mort. Tu as ma parole ».

La porte se referma laissant Ron désorienté, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ennemi.

Ayant souvent, voire toujours travaillé avec lui, il avait remarqué que vraiment _très peu_ de choses pouvaient énerver le blond. Visiblement, cet appartement devait faire partie de ces choses_… _

Il regarda le tableau ne sachant s'il devait réparer son erreur -ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire par lui même mais par l'intermédiaire de sa secrétaire- ou bien comprendre l'état de Malfoy.

* * *

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues, alors à vous de jouer mes chers lecteurs__**.**_

**Allima :** C'est triste parce que... euh... ben en fait j'en avais un peu marre de lire des fics avec des "happy end". J'aime bien d'habitude mais le jour où j'ai commencé cette fic, j'ai du avoir une overdose de "happy end" lol. Mais bon, comme Draco souffre déjà bien comme ça, je ne pense pas en rajouter à la fin de l'histoire, quand même... XD. Dis moi... Qui est cette personne qui dort tout le temps ? Bizoux !

**Sahada :** Oh ! De toutes les revews que j'ai pu recevoir c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait faite jusqu'ici ToT ! Suis émue... Merci... Bizoux.

**Serdra :** C'est à ce moment là que Ron se découvre un cerveau de génie pour cacher toutes les bêtises qu'il peut engendrer sous le coup de ses impulsions... XD. J'aime bien ce côté là de Ron... Et le côté gaffeur aussi lol. Bizoux

**Slydawn :** Merci ça me fait très plaisir XD. Savoir qu'une de mes fics est originale... Me lasserais jamais de lire des revews comme ça... XD

**Artemis :** Ca change tout si tu dois d'abord trouver une pensine XD. J'ai encore le temps d'en profiter avant de me cacher XD. Petite question... où as tu acheté ce livre ? Que j'aille féliciter l'auteur... mdr. Draco donne l'impression d'être enceinte ? C'est quel passage qui t'as donné cette idée ? Parce que non Draco n'est pas enceinte (tu l'imagines enceinte, en train de sermoner Ron ? Personnellement, cette idée me fait bien rire XD). Si Harry est vraiment mort... c'est une question qui revient souvent mais je ne peux pas t'y répondre (tu devais t'y attendre lol) vu que je suis prise d'un doute... Je sais très bien où je veux aller avec cette fic mais vous voulez tous voir réapparaitre Harry (genre, Draco super triste écrit et soudain surgie de nulle Harry : "Coucou c'est moi ! Je t'ai manqué chéri ?" mdr) ! Je verrais bien si je vais changer l'idée d'origine (peu probable d'ailleurs) ou continuer comme je le souhaite quitte à me faire trucider par la moité des lecteurs XD. Bizouxxx !


	6. Prise de conscience

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'histoire et l'idée.

Corrigé le 09 janvier 2009.

**Remerciement :** **Kya** et **Ipikou** (anciennement co-bêta-lectrice de Curiosité Déplacée) et qui a reçu ce chapitre… depuis euh… un bon moment déjà lol. C'est bien comme boulot : lire des fics avant tout le monde. Allez soyons sérieux…

_Read & Enjoy ! _

**Chapitre précédent :** Il regarda le tableau ne sachant s'il devait réparer son erreur -ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire par lui même mais par l'intermédiaire de sa secrétaire- ou bien comprendre l'état de Malfoy.

_

* * *

Prise de conscience

* * *

_

_Dis Harry, là où tu es, t'arrives-t-il de repenser à nos rencontres ? Celles qui ont précédés la première._

_Et quand tu étais avec moi ?_

_Y pensais-tu parfois ?_

_Moi, non. Pas une seule fois je ne me suis retourné pour contempler les vestiges de mon passé. J'ai agis de la même manière pour nous deux. Je préférais me consacrer à mon avenir, notre avenir._

_Mais maintenant j'y repense encore et toujours. Je crois que ma plus grande peur Harry, c'est de t'oublier. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Quand on fréquente des gens tordu et fasciné par l'au-delà, on en devient très vite blasé. Je redoute le jour où je ne souviendrais plus de ton odeur, de ton rire ou de ta voix. De toutes ces petites choses qui font que tu es ce que tu es. _

_Je me rappelle que lorsque nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble, tu t'agitais dans tous les sens. Tu étais intenable. Tu prévoyais des projets que nous réaliserions plus tard et moi, je te regardais, assis dans ton salon. Je t'écoutais avec un sourire malicieux, me demandant comment te dire que j'avais une excellente surprise pour toi. J'ai laissé les heures passer avant de me décider. _

_Je t'ai demandé de t'asseoir et mesurant mes mots, prenons mon temps, je te révélais mon cadeau. Ta surprise._

_Cela faisait un bon moment que je la préparais et te voir sauter de joie et rire aux éclats était pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire._

_Comme nous ne pouvions pas vivre dans ton appartement ou chez moi j'avais acheté secrètement un autre appartement. Juste pour nous._

_En fait, c'est l'immeuble dans son intégralité que j'avais acquis, un peu par force c'est vrai, puisqu'il n'était pas à vendre, mais la vue en valait la peine. _

_J'avais gardé l'appartement du dernier étage. Le reste fut loué aux mêmes occupants avant mon arrivé. J'avais juste prit le soin de regarder leur dossier. Il est intéressant de savoir le nombre de secrets que peuvent avoir nos voisins. Mais aucun n'égalait le notre évidemment. Qui aurait pu se douter que nous vivions ensemble ? Personne bien sûr._

_Nous avons de notre côté gardé nos anciennes habitations. Juste pour sauver les apparences. Lorsque nous désirions inviter des amis nous retournions chez nous. La plus grande partie de nos affaires était resté là-bas. _

_Comme j'avais choisi l'endroit, je te laissais libre le choix de la décoration. Tu as refusé tout net m'entraînant dans toutes les boutiques de décorations que tu trouvais. _

_Nous avons emménagé là-bas dès que tous les meubles furent posés. _

_Je me souviens que quelques jours plus tard, tu voulais apporter un changement au salon. J'étais contre. Selon moi, il était très bien comme ça alors pourquoi le modifier ?_

_Tu n'as pas tenu compte de mon avis. _

_Quand je suis rentré tu étais dans le salon et contemplait la pièce, ravi. Je suis resté figé quelques secondes. _

_Tu avais raison Harry. L'appartement semble moins vide comme ça. _

_Tu sais, rien n'a changé depuis ton départ. Tes poissons sont toujours là Harry. _

_Il m'arrive encore de revenir dormir ici. Ils me rappellent ta présence et quelque part en moi, je crois que ça m'apaise. Quand je les regarde, il m'arrive de croire que rien n'a changé, que tu es toujours là et rentreras bientôt chez nous. _

~.~

Un temps passa avant que Ron ne se détache du livre qu'il avait arrêté de lire, à la limite du choc.

Les poissons qu'il avait vus et appréciés… Etaient-ils _réellement_ à son meilleur ami ? Comment, lui, Ron, qui était comme son frère n'en avait-il jamais rien su ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il pas vu la présence de photo ou de tout autre objet lui appartenant là-bas ?

Ron eut du mal à avaler sa salive, bouleversé.

Il se leva lentement de sa chaise, mit sa cape sur ses épaules, réduisit le livre à la taille d'un briquet et le mit dans une de ses poches. Il prit une feuille blanche et une plume et après avoir finit d'écrire, il se planta devant la porte et pensif, marmonna pour lui-même avant de sortir :

« Cet enfoiré a au moins le mérite de me mettre dans tous mes états ».

Lorsqu'il passa devant sa secrétaire il ne lâcha pas un mot et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Il devait prendre une pause. Pas celles qu'il s'accordait entre deux rendez-vous éreintants, non, il voulait une bien plus longue, qui lui permettrait de réfléchir sur tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en si peu de temps, sur la conduite qu'il avait adopté et celle qu'il _devrait_ adopter.

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient et qu'il rentra à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« Un mot est posé sur mon bureau. Lisez-le et vous saurez quoi faire. Merci ».

Les portes se refermèrent avant même que Jeannette ne puisse dire son avis et se résigna à obéir aux ordres.

Elle retourna donc sur ses pas et entra dans le bureau du jeune homme alors que celui-ci souriait distraitement en pensant au travail supplémentaire qu'il lui laissait. Il se demandait toujours comment elle arrivait à garder son calme dans ce genre de situation. Lui-même aurait _très_ moyennement apprécié de devoir faire des heures supplémentaires parce que son chef partait prendre du bon temps quand il en avait envie. Non vraiment, il aurait tôt ou tard finit par lui balancer toutes les lettres à lire, écrire et envoyer sur son bureau en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre. La diplomatie n'était pas du tout son point fort, c'était un fait indéniable mais au moins ce n'était pas lui qui lisait la lettre laissée dans son bureau.

La concernée prit donc le message, retourna s'asseoir à sa place et tout en lisant, elle se versa une dernière tasse de café.

_Jeannette,_

_Annulez tous mes rendez vous d'aujourd'hui, je ne serai pas là de toute la journée. Si c'est possible, je les prendrai demain._

_N'oubliez pas d'adresser une lettre, des fleurs, des chocolats, bref n'importe quoi qui puisse plaire à Malfoy. Je vous demande juste de m'informer du présent que vous lui aurez envoyé, que je ne me retrouve pas idiot s'il me questionne. _

_Je le veux présent demain matin dans mon bureau à la première heure. _

_Je vous fais confiance._

_Ronald Weasley._

Elle se leva et remplit de nouveau sa cafetière. Finalement, elle allait avoir besoin de plusieurs tasses si elle comptait tenir toute la journée debout en restant calme. Aller trouver de quoi excuser Weasley –pour une raison inconnue- n'allait pas du tout être une chose facile à réaliser. Elle se retint de grimacer en se rappelant qu'elle avait seulement une journée pour le faire. Sa pause risquait bien d'être plus courte que prévu. Elle remplit la machine et la mit en marche avant de reprendre sa place, bien décidé à faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

_

* * *

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, alors à vous de jouer mes chers lecteurs__**.**_

**Petitchaton :** "sourie avec béatitude devant son écran" _Cinq minutes plus tard…_ "secoue la tête et se reprend". C'est vrai, Ron est très facilement détestable, il n'aurait jamais dû lire le journal de Draco, il le sait et comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre, il est vraiment bouleversé. Faut le comprendre : son meilleur ami qu'il pensait connaître au point de le considérer comme son frère sortait (et vivait) avec son pire ennemi et ne lui a jamais rien dit. La pilule est plutôt difficile à digérer quand on sait qu'en plus de ça il travaille avec lui. Le pauvre, on n'arriverai _presque_ à le plaindre (je dis bien presque….lol). Personnellement, je le plains déjà quand on sait qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses découvertes, loin de là…En tout cas merci de ta reviews et bizoux !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** Draco ne s'est pas rendu compte de la disparition de son livre puisqu'il a toujours l'original. Ron a juré (sous les menaces d'Hermione) de ne pas le prendre et c'est ce qu'il a fait : Ron l'a bien remi à sa place… après en avoir fait un deuxième exemplaire pour lui même. Pour répondre à ta seconde question, Ron n'ira jamais conseiller Malfoy pour la publication de son journal. Il a déjà assez de mal pour accepter et comprendre leur relation et lui-même n'est pas enthousiasmé de dévoiler au grand jour la relation de son meilleur ami… Il aimerait plutôt tout effacer de sa mémoire et puis Ron… aider Malfoy par bonté ? Ca serait aussi surréaliste que de les voir bras dessus, bras dessous, riant comme de bons vieux amis d'enfance… J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Gros bizoux !

**Sahada** Ce que Ron essaye de faire à sa façon en comprenant où il se trouvait vraiment. Il réalise enfin son erreur… Il était temps d'ailleurs lol.

**Samaeltwigg**Merci pour ta reviews ! Elle m'a fait plaisir. Bizoux !

**Ipikou** Désolée ! J'étais tellement pressée de poster … L'erreur est réparée maintenant, contente ? Lol.

**Lily's angel :** Mdr, heureuse de voir que j'ai évité une mort prématurée XD. Il me reste encore un peu de temps devant moi pour fuir ou c'est bon, la fin n'est pas trop horrible ? Je sais, je suis méchante de l'avoir laissé tout seul (qui pour le consoler maintenant hein ? snif..) mais promis, ma fin ne sera pas –trop XD- traumatisante pour lui. Rassurée ? Allez, bizoux !

**Serdra :** Draco le tuera sur le champ s'il s'en rend compte et malgré tout, Ron continue de lire… Il se pose des questions lui aussi et maintenant s'il continue, c'est surtout pour essayer d'avoir des réponses. C'est égoïste de sa part c'est vrai mais… c'est Ron et il n'a jamais été doué pour agir correctement avec les sentiments des autres, que ce soit en bien ou en mal…

**Witchia :** Gros bizoux et C'est sympa merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Onarluca :** Tu peux me dire ce que _toi _tu faisais dans une ruelle sombre et inquiétante ? C'est dangereux, on sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber (la preuve, le livre que t'as… tu voudrais pas l'éditer par hasard ? Tu auras une fortune et comme ça moi je pourrai le lire ou sinon tu peux aussi le prêter hein… XD). Mdr, je dirai plutôt que tu lis un peu trop de Mpreg pour voir un Draco ou Harry enceinte XD. Si, si, il parait que c'est aussi contagieux que les Drarry ou Snarry ! Plusieurs cas ont été démontrés récemment lol.


	7. Juste pour toi

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'histoire et l'idée.

**Udapte :**J'essaye de me tenir a un chapitre tous les quinze jours, on verra bien si j'arrive à rester dans ces délais. Mais bon, me connaissant, il y aura forcément quelque chose qui retardera la mise à jour. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe avec moi.

**Note :**Si Ron n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre -très court je l'avoue- ne soyez pas étonné. Vous suivez sa lecture en même temps que lui et comme Ron a décidé de savoir tout ce qui c'est passé entre Harry et Draco, il n'interviendra pas avant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions -qui arrivent chapitre par chapitre. Ensuite, vous verrez bien s'il aura encore le courage de détester Draco pour ce qu'il est... _Read and enjoy !_

**Remerciement :**** Ipikou**, co-bêta-lectrice avec **Kya**.

**Chapitre précédent :** "_ Elle se leva et remplie de nouveau sa cafetière. Finalement, elle allait avoir besoin de plusieurs tasses si elle comptait tenir toute la journée debout en restant calme. Allez trouver de quoi excuser Weasley –pour une raison inconnue- n'allait pas du tout être une chose facile à réaliser. Elle se retient de grimacer en se rappelant qu'elle avait seulement une journée pour le faire. Sa pause risquait bien d'être plus courte que prévu. Elle remplie la machine et la mit en marche avant de reprendre sa place, bien décidé à faire ce qu'on lui demandé. _"

_

* * *

Juste pour toi

* * *

  
_

_Dis Harry, te souviens-tu des promesses faites lorsque nous vivions encore ensemble, ou les as tu déjà oublié ?_

_Moi je m'en souviens très bien Harry. Particulièrement une, faite un soir de novembre._

_De toutes, c'est certainement la plus importante et qui a eu le plus d'impact, encore aujourd'hui. _

_Ce soir là, j'étais suffisamment concentré dans mon travail que je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Je me suis rendu compte de ta présence qu'en sentant deux yeux verts m'observer, depuis un bon moment déjà. J'hochai la tête et reprit mon rapport. Il arrivait parfois que tu viennes en silence dans mon bureau te contentant de m'observer. _

_A quoi pensais-tu Harry ? _

_Cette fois, tu brisas le silence._

« _Draco ? _»

_Je ne quittais pas ma feuille des mains. Je savais que j'étais sur le point de trouver ce que j'avais oublié de préciser alors je te répondis sans pour autant t'accorder mon attention._

« _Tu m'écoutes ? _»

_Toujours la même réponse, aussi vague que la première. _

«_ J'ai besoin... Non, je veux que tu me promettes une chose Draco _».

_Je me renfrognais. La solution m'échappait, je le sentais. Alors, à contre-coeur, déçu de ne pas pouvoir finir ce que j'avais commencé, je délaissai mon attention du document pour la reporter sur toi. _

« _Quelle est cette chose à faire ? _».

_Tu te décollas du mur où tu t'étais installé. _

« _Promet le d'abord _».

_Un peu déconcerté, je notais qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une demande._

« _Dis moi ce que tu veux Harry et je te promet de faire de mon mieux pour... et bien ma foi, pour faire ce que tu me demandes avec tellement de gentillesse _».

_Ma phrase eue au moins le mérite de te mettre à l'aise._

« _Je voudrais que tu me promettes d'écrire un livre._

_- Euh... C'est tout ? _».

_Honnêtement Harry, je pensais que tu allais me demander autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais autre chose quand même._

_Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi important pour toi. _

«_ Il devrait y avoir autre chose ?_

_- Je ne sais pas... Si ce n'est que ça je ne vois pas où..._

_- Attends... Je... Ce n'est pas tout _»

_J'attendis que tu poursuives, ne me doutant pas une seule seconde que j'allais probablement réaliser ton dernier souhait. _

« _J'aimerai bien avoir un souvenir de nous _»

« _Comment ça "un souvenir de nous" ? Alors c'est quoi ça ? _» _te demandais-je en désignant notre appartement. Je ne voyais pas où tu voulais en venir et puis... La conversation me mettait mal à l'aise. On parle de souvenir quand tout est fini, quand ça fait partie du passé, n'est ce pas ? Mais nous... nous n'étions pas "passé". Nous vivions c'est tout, pas vrai Harry ? _

« _C'est pas pareil... On vit ici... Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu écrives notre vie."_

_- Tu t'es pris un mur récemment Harry ? Tu te sens bien ? On... Bon sang mais ce n'est pas possible de mettre notre vie par écrit ! C'est absurde ! On vit notre vit ! On ne l'écrit pas parce que... Enfin, ça ne se fait pas, ce n'est pas bien ! _».

_Je crois qu'à ce moment là j'étais debout. Ta demande me semblait irréel, bizarre et... annonciatrice de malheur. _

« _Je ne te connaitrais pas aussi bien, je croirais que tu es à l'agonie _».

_Tu me regardes un long moment, sans rien dire et tu finis par hausser les épaules._

_Ce n'est souvent qu'après avoir commis une erreur qu'on réalise que c'en était une. _

_Je ne pensais pas être aussi si proche de la vérité, tu sais ? Je disais ça parce que... Merde, Harry, j'avais l'impression morbide de devoir écrire tes... nos mémoires. Finalement, c'est plus ou moins ce que je fais même si je continue de me mentir en me disant que je te parle, que j'écris pour ne pas oublier notre vie. Mais ce ne sont que des excuses, n'est ce pas ? Des excuses pour ne pas craquer et rester fort._

_Tu sais, si j'aurai eu le don de revenir en arrière, j'aurai aimé avoir eu tord sur ton état. Juste pour cette fois. Je ne demande pas l'impossible mais seulement toi. Te revoir, te sentir près de moi comme avant. Tout ça me manque Harry. _

_Qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour m'être trompé et te savoir vivant... _

_Je ne serai sûrement pas là à me souvenir de nous et nous n'aurions jamais eu cette conversation, n'est ce pas ?_

_J'ai fini pas te demander pourquoi. Pourquoi me demander ça quand tu semblais aller bien ? Parce que je ne savais pas que mes yeux me trompaient. C'était juste une illusion et cette illusion n'est devenue réelle que trop tard, juste avant que tu ne me quittes._

_Tu secoues la tête, désolé._

« _Tu ne comprendrais pas _».

_Tu avais raisons mais j'étais têtu Harry. Tout comme toi._

« _Essayes toujours et on verra bien._

_- Ecoutes Draco, promets le moi et en échange... En échange je t'expliquerais tout _».

_Je ne réponds pas, songeur. _

_Lorsque je t'ai dit oui pour... écrire notre vie sur du papier, tu t'es comme laissé aller... Tu n'as pas voulu m'expliquer la raison de ta demande. Tu m'as dit d'attendre et ensuite, tu es partie dormir dans notre chambre. Je pensais que c'était juste une simple fatigue passagère. Vraiment Harry, c'est ce que je pensais._

_Finalement, je me dis que c'est comme si tu avais admis l'idée de partir. Après tout, tu avais la certitude que je resterai pour tenir ma promesse et c'est exactement ce que je fais. _

_Tu sais, à chaque fois que je regarde ce livre, je me rappelle cette soirée et cette promesse faite sans savoir que ce serait l'une des dernières que je ferais pour toi._

_Alors je me contente de me poser dans mon bureau et d'écrire. C'est ici que tout a commencé et c'est probablement ici que tout s'arrêtera. Je ne pense pas continuer Harry. Je ne m'en sortirais jamais et puis... vivre dans mes souvenirs et regrets n'est certainement pas ce que tu voulais, je me trompe ?_

_

* * *

__Les reviews sont les bienvenues, alors à vous de jouer mes chers lecteurs__**.**_

**Keurjani :** Mais non voyons, bien sur que tu vas pas regretter de la mettre en alerte XD, (court quand même acheter un paquet de mouchoir, juste au cas ou... Lol). Bizouxxx !

**Allima :** Merci ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir comment il va se débrouiller pour s'excuser, mdr. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre cinq et six :-). Bizouxxx !

**Lilou :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu as été touché par Draco ! Pour répondre à ta question, Ron ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il doit faire c'est pour ça qu'il a quitté son travail, pour réfléchir à son comportement et ce qu'il doit faire par la suite. Pour faire simple : il est perdu lol. Tu sauras ses réactions d'ici quelques chapitres, en attendant gros bizouxxx !

**Sahada :** Je suis toujours aussi contente de recevoir tes revews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Bizouxxx !

**Petitchaton :** Salut ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire par "détester Ron". C'est vrai que dans les livres, Ron est exactement comme tu le dis mais heureusement, les fics sont là pour réparer les dégâts, lol. Mais aussi bizarre que celui puisse te paraître, je peux en partie comprendre son comportement. Il juge Draco par son nom de famille, c'est très bête et immature de sa part mais d'un certain côté, Draco ne l'aide pas à avoir un bon préjugé de lui lorsqu'il se présente à Harry dans le train. Draco méprise Ron pour sa pauvreté et l'amitié qu'a sa famille pour les moldus et les sangs mêlés. Draco aussi le juge donc par son nom et aussi sur son physique (ses cheveux). Pour les bonbons, je ne trouve pas ça dérangeant mais je devrais quand même relire les livres. Je ne sais plus si Ron demande à Harry d'en acheter où si c'est Harry qui lui propose de prendre les siens. Si c'est le second cas, je trouve normal sa réaction.  
Quant à sa jalousie... Vivre sous l'ombre de ses frères n'est pas une excuse pour jalouser son ami. Je trouve qu'il devrait plutôt agir de lui même s'il souhaite tellement la gloire et la renommé.

Voilà, j'espère que tu vas bien et désolée si ce chapitre est court mais c'est voulu comme je pense l'avoir dit un peu plus haut. Gros bizoux et à bientôt !

**Serdra :** Tu le sauras d'ici un ou deux chapitres (il est déjà écrit) alors patience ;-), et promis, je ne tarderai pas à udapter ! Sinon Draco retourne dans leur appartement pour écrire et d'une certaine façon ne pas oublier les moments passé avec lui.

**Onarluca :** Naooooooon, je le voulais moi snif T-T. Comment je vais faire pour avoir la suite de "Pêché d'un père" ? C'est pas juste T-T. Allez je dis rien sur les p'tits sous que tu dois avoir si tu me laisse lire le livre ! Mdr, non non, c'est pas du chantage. Allez gros bizouxxx et ne me dis surtout pas que tu l'as perdue hein ? Loool.


	8. Damné

**Disclaimer :** Le blabla habituel quoi... Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et Jeannette...lol.

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est toujours basé sur une relation entre deux hommes, ça n'a pas changé et c'est pas prêt de changer.

**Udapte :** J'essaye de me tenir à un chapitre tous les quinze jours, on verra bien si j'arrive à rester dans ces délais. Mais bon, me connaissant, il y aura forcément quelque chose qui retardera la mise à jour. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe avec moi.

**Note :** Rien à dire.. Ah si ! Je vous aimeuuh ! ( file avant de recevoir des tomates plein la tête ).

**Remerciement :** Ma sœur, Orion, Daphné, Casper (pas le fantôme -.-°), tous les revieweurs de cette fics, mon lit, mes musiques, ma télé, mon pc, mes jeux vidéos, un peu de tout et n'importe quoi…. Bla bla bla bla… Et bien sur **Ipikou**, co-bêta-lectrice avec **Kya**.

**Pub :** Je sais bien que d'habitude je ne le fais pas (et que vous souhaitez lire le chapitre) mais voilà, vous aimez lire n'est ce pas ? Vous aimez encore plus quand il s'agit d'une fic sur Harry Potter et sa troupe ? Beaucoup plus quand il y a de l'action (je vois d'ici les perverses baver sur cette phrase... vous êtes toutes irrécupérables --) ? Vous êtes prêtes à mordre pour lire LA fic la plus connu de TOUT au point que son auteur détient le record de reviews jamais reçu à ce jour ? ( je precise qu'elle a désormais un éditeur ). Vous correspondez à ces critères ? Bien, alors qu'attendez vous pour lire la traduction faite par la DT-Team ? **C'est un crime que de ne pas la lire **et reviewer Pour trouver le lien, allez voir mon profil (fic favorite ou auteur favoris). Sachez aussi que traduire une fic demande énormément de temps alors voilà, pensez à reviewer, une minute par rapport à cinq heures de traduction, c'est rien.

**Pub bis :** La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez postulez ! (en fait, c'est moi qui vous mange si vous ne m'obeissez pas. (Regard pervers).

**Chapitre précédent :** " _... vivre dans mes souvenirs et regrets n'est certainement pas ce que tu voulais, je me trompe ? "_

* * *

_Damné._

* * *

_  
Tu sais Harry, quand j'ai pris la décision de ne plus me consacrer autant à mon travail, c'était pour toi. Parce que je venais d'apprendre ce qui te terrassait chaque jour un peu plus. Quand tu me l'as annoncé, ça m'a fait l'effet... L'effet d'une bombe qui explose en pleine face. Seulement on n'en meurt pas, on en souffre et c'est pire. Pire parce que la vérité éclate sous tes yeux et sur le coup tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu ne sais pas comment réagir. L'instant d'après tu te dis que c'est faux. Que c'est une blague, que celui qu'on a appris à connaître et aimer ne peut pas juste mourir à cause d'une connerie. Surtout parce qu'au fond c'est moi le responsable dans cette histoire. Moi et personne d'autre._

_Oh non s'il te plait, ne vient surtout pas me dire que j'ai tort, que je n'y suis pour rien parce que je ne te croirais pas alors le mieux c'est de ne rien dire du tout. De toute façon, le pourrais-tu Harry ? J'aime croire à cette idée. _

_Je sais que mes rapports bâclés furent vite remarqués par mes supérieurs mais ce n'était plus mon problème. J'avais dans l'idée de démissionner pour m'occuper de toi et réparer l'erreur commise sans savoir comment ou pourquoi. _

_Seulement tu m'as dit et répété que ça ne servait à rien. Tu avais déjà cherché de ton côté et la seule réponse que tu avais trouvée fut qu'il n'y avait aucune solution à moins d'annuler la malédiction lancée sur toi. Parce que c'est ça qui t'a tué, lentement mais sûrement. _

_Le savoir fut un coup dur pour moi. Connaître qui était le responsable m'acheva. _

_Je me rappelle que nous étions sur le canapé, moi appuyé sur toi, regardant l'aquarium et la vie qui s'y trouvait et toi... Toi tu remettais à plus tard le moment que tu fuyais le plus depuis notre rencontre. Celui où tu devrais me préparer à ton départ et te dire qu'il le fallait bien où sinon je n'aurais pas compris et j'en aurais souffert. _

_Maintenant j'en suis venu à me demander s'il n'est pas mieux de vivre dans l'ignorance que de connaître la vérité et en payer le prix._

_Tu sais... Rien au monde n'aurait pu me préparer à cette soirée. Je me souviens que j'étais sur le point de dormir lorsque tu te décidas à prendre la parole. Tu parlais à voix basse en te disant que si tu parlais bas, je ne t'entendrais pas et continuerais mon avancée vers les bras de Morphée. Tu as eu tort. Je t'ai entendu et je ne suis pas parti la rejoindre. C'est toi._

_Tu as commencé par me parler de la guerre. Vers sa fin. Tu parlais des conséquences qu'il y avait eu, des dernières attaques, des sorts lancés, des corps tombés, d'autres se relevaient pour contre-attaquer et enfin, enfin la malédiction. Au début, tu n'as pas dit son nom pour que je reste allongé près de toi, à t'écouter sans comprendre où tu voulais en venir._

_Tu t'es arrêté et tu m'as demandé de rester dans la même position, de ne pas poser de questions et ne pas t'interrompre parce que tu ne savais pas si tu aurais le courage d'affronter mon regard et toutes les questions qui y seraient contenues. Tu ne voulais pas y lire mon inquiétude et par la suite, le refus d'accepter ce que j'entendrais. _

_Tu as repris, ignorant mon incompréhension. Tu m'as expliqué qu'un homme se trouvait en face de toi. Ce n'était pas Lui mais quelqu'un d'autre. Il était debout devant toi, du sang coulait de son front mais il n'y prêtait pas d'attention. Il était fatigué et sale mais toute son attention était posée sur toi. Uniquement sur toi et rien d'autre ou alors à ce qu'il allait faire. Il a commencé à murmurer des mots que tu ne comprenais pas alors par méfiance tu as récité des formules de protection. Tu pensais que c'était un sort mais ça n'en était pas un. C'est à cause de ça que tes boucliers furent sans effet lorsqu'il te lança la malédiction. Tu ne sentis rien au début. Tu le vis juste s'écroulé, inconscient. Tu t'es ensuite approché de lui, méfiant, alors que de tous côté le combat prenait fin. _

_Tu le regardais sans le voir, n'arrivant pas à croire, à accepter que ça y est, tout était fini, quand sans prévenir tu t'effondras par terre, le souffle coupé. Tu avais l'impression d'être poignardé au ventre et en même temps tu avais chaud. Très chaud. Comme si c'était tout ton corps qui était en ébullition, prêt à exploser. Ta tête te faisait horriblement mal aussi. _

_Tu m'as dis avoir hurlé et soudain, quand tu espérais que tout s'arrête, la douleur cessa aussi soudainement et rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Tu restas un petit moment figé dans la même position, les yeux fermés avant de te relever en titubant. _

_Le reste, tu ne t'en souviens plus vraiment. De toute façon, tu n'as pas envie d'en parler parce que ce n'est pas en rapport avec ce que tu souhaites me dire. _

_Tu poursuis en parlant des mois qui sont passés. Tu ressentais toujours cette douleur et tu ne comprenais pas d'où elle venait. Quand tu n'étais pas seul, tu essayais de souffrir en silence pour ne pas inquiéter tes amis, leur enlever la joie qui les habitaient alors tu prétextais une envie d'aller aux toilettes ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui t'aurais permis de partir t'isoler et hurler jusqu'à que tu n'en ai plus la force ou que tu ne ressentes plus rien qu'un vide. _

_Peu après tu commenças des recherches, persuadé que ce n'était pas en rapport avec Lui parce qu'il était mort. Tu avais raison, ce n'était plus une menace. Tu te souvins alors du face à face avec cet homme et tu compris que tout venait de lui et de ses mots. Tu hésitas longtemps pour le rencontrer. Finalement, tu partis voir Severus Snape. Tu ne l'appréciais pas même si tu avais dû faire équipe avec lui par le passé, mais tu ne voyais pas qui d'autres te conseiller sans être rongé d'inquiétude. Lui serait à ton écoute et te dirait d'où venaient tes maux et quoi faire pour guérir._

_Le problème fut qu'il ne put t'aider. Il savait comment faire mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Alors il te demanda des explications détaillées et tu lui racontais tout ce que tu savais. _

_Severus t'as dit ensuite qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas agir dans l'immédiat et te proposa de repasser une autre fois. Peut-être aurait-il trouvé un remède d'ici là ? Malheureusement ses recherches furent ponctuées d'échecs. La seule solution que vous aviez ne se résumait pas à une potion ou un contre sort mais à ce que tu redoutais : voir cet homme qui t'avait maudit jusqu'à la mort et lui avouer ta défaite. Lui demander une aide qu'il t'aurait refusée. Ca l'aurait rendu ivre de joie, n'est ce pas ? Il aurait aimé te voir dans cet état de faiblesse et c'est pour cette raison qu'il t'avait mis cette malédiction et pas une autre. Il a dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de le faire, crois-moi. _

_Sais-tu pourquoi je le sais ? Parce que ce type dont tu ne me révélas l'identité que plus tard, était un expert dans l'art de manier et lancer des malédictions. A ce qu'il parait j'ai des prédispositions pour le faire mais je n'ai jamais tenté d'en réaliser ne serait ce qu'une seule._

_Tu n'as pas voulu le voir, refusant de t'avouer vaincu. Tu venais d'achever un homme qui t'avait choisi comme égal en te marquant à ta naissance et voilà que tu devais cette fois combattre une malédiction lancé sur toi juste après l'avoir vaincu. Tu ne pouvais pas admettre l'évidence. Tu allais mourir avant même d'avoir pu profiter de ta victoire. Tu n'aurais pas le temps de faire ce que tu avais envie. Ton temps était consacré à chercher encore et encore une échappatoire à ton état et quand ce n'était pas ça, tu retenais tes cris d'impuissance, de rage et de douleur quand d'autres riaient et vivaient, heureux d'avoir survécu à cette période noire._

_Severus t'as dit ce qui t'attendait. Il connaissait bien la formule et ces effets. Normal, quand je sais quels étaient ces liens avec le créateur de cette formule. Je ne sais pas s'il l'avait étudié. Peut être que oui, après tout ce fut lui qui t'expliqua ses effets à long terme._

_Je sais qu'ensuite tu t'es tourné vers ton amie, Granger. Bon choix, mais qui n'a lui aussi servit à rien, sauf te ramener à l'affronter. _

_Tu sais Harry, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'en as rien dit à Weasley. Avant vous formiez un trio inséparable. Vous étiez toujours ensemble dans les pires galères et encore ensemble dans les bons moments. Tu avais des amis Harry. Des vrais. Tu pouvais compter sur eux et s'il le fallait, ils se seraient sacrifiés pour toi. Je ne les aime pas, c'est vrai, mais je les respecte. Ce n'est pas facile à admettre parce que je les déteste, mais resté aveugle pour ça ne me servirait à rien. _

_Avant, Père m'avait appris à reconnaître les qualités de ses ennemis. Il est plus facile de voir leurs défauts car ils nous apparaissent avec plus de facilité que leurs qualités. Alors c'est pour ça que je peux facilement dire les mérites de tes amis. _

_« - Reste proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis ». _

_C'était sa phrase. Il me la disait souvent._

_Je pense avoir respecté sa demande en vivant avec toi, n'est ce pas ?_

_Granger a d'abord été choquée et ensuite... Je crois qu'elle a pleuré. C'est bien ça Harry ? C'est ce que tu as dit..._

_Comme Severus, elle a regardé dans ses livres en espérant y trouver un indice qui vous aurait échappé, en vain bien sûr. Tu m'as dit que pour toi, elle s'était "alliée" avec notre professeur pour mettre leur connaissance en commun. C'est idiot de faire ça parce que Severus n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Il a plus d'expérience qu'elle mais pourtant il n'avait rien dit en la voyant débarquer chez lui, têtue et prête à tout pour rester travailler avec lui. Il n'avait pas bougé au début, l'écoutant parler, parler, parler... Quand elle s'est enfin arrêtée il lui a juste demandé de la suivre. Finalement, après six mois de recherche, Severus créa une potion qui diminuait ta souffrance. Pas beaucoup au début mais la suite fut plus facile. Granger et lui avaient une base sur quoi travailler et deux mois suffirent pour qu'ils puissent te procurer une toute nouvelle, plus puissante cette fois._

_Ils te dirent quelle calmerait juste la douleur mais n'enlèverait pas la malédiction._

_Je me souviens que je m'étais relevé horrifié et t'écoutait, ne voulant pas te croire. Quand une vérité ne nous plait pas, on la refuse en bloc et on trouve une autre alternative pour se rassurer et se dire que ce n'était qu'un mensonge alors qu'au fond, on se doute bien qu'on se ment. Si l'on réagit comme ça, Harry, c'est par peur ou par envie de vivre dans un monde idéal et faux ? Moi, je sais que c'est par peur. Peur de te perdre, peur de savoir ce que je devrais faire, peur d'échouer aussi. Je n'avais même pas commencé à te soutenir que j'avais la sensation d'échouer à chacune de mes étapes. Ce fut le cas, c'est vrai mais dis moi, étaient-ce des pressentiments ou simplement moi qui par crainte, n'avais pas réussi à te libérer de son emprise ? Pourtant, j'ai fait de mon mieux tu sais... Crois moi Harry, parce que moi, chaque jour je me demande si tu le sais et me pardonne pour mon échec... _

_J'ai voulu réagir de cette manière là, me mentir et ignorer ton appel mais je n'ai pas pu. Il me suffisait de te regarder pour comprendre que les masques étaient tombés. Tu ne jouais plus la comédie en prétendant allait bien et être au mieux de ta forme. Tu étais toi. Simplement toi. Heureux et triste à la fois. _

_Je crois qu'ensuite... Qu'ensuite je me suis levé. Je voulais sortir dehors. Le salon me semblait si petit... J'étouffais, l'air était lourd. Tu m'as regardé pour la première fois depuis que tu avais pris la parole et tu as soudain paru inquiet. Ce n'était pas à toi de poser cette question... C'était moi qui devais m'inquiéter et te rassurer mais là... Là je devais juste respirer..._

_« Draco ? »_

_Finalement je me suis assis et j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand je les ouvert je t'ai trouvé devant moi, à genoux me regardant comme avant. Quand je ne savais rien et que nous étions encore heureux. Nous... Peut être étais-je le seul à l'être vraiment... pour deux. Je veux croire que non Harry. _

_Je t'ai demandé depuis quand tu le savais et toi tu m'as dit en regardant derrière moi : « Un long moment Draco ». J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé plus tôt, pourquoi maintenant et pas après. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? J'avais tellement de question à te poser Harry mais tu n'as pas pu me donner toutes les réponses demandées._

_Au lieu de ça, tu m'as dit que demain était un bon jour pour parler et tu t'es levé comme si tout allait bien. Je t'ai vu sourire Harry et tu m'as embrassé. Moi je t'ai regardé partir, encore trop choqué pour réaliser que si tu allais te coucher comme ça, brusquement, c'était pour masquer ta souffrance. Comme toutes les dernières fois où tu préférais dormir tôt, me laissant seul dans mon bureau pensant que tu aimais dormir. _

_Lorsque je suis rentré dans notre chambre, je t'ai d'abord regardé._

_Dis Harry, à cette instant, qui de nous deux souffrait le plus ? Même maintenant, il m'arrive de te revoir plié sous la douleur et mordre tes lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Je reste hanté par ce souvenir._

_Ensuite, j'ai regardé notre table de chevet et mon coeur s'est glacé en voyant le livre posé dessus. C'était comme si je devais comprendre que quoi que je fasse, je n'aurai jamais le temps pour le faire. Me rendre à l'évidence que lutter ne servirait à rien sauf entretenir de faux espoirs. _

_Je sais l'avoir pris et être allé dans mon bureau pour le balancer à travers la pièce. Je t'ai hais ce jour là pour ne m'avoir rien dit depuis le début de notre rencontre. Pour m'avoir fait et laisser croire à ton bonheur. Je sais avoir frappé les murs de mes poings suffisamment fort pour les laisser couvertes de cicatrices. Après ça je me suis effondré, fatigué et vidé de toute colère. Une partie contre toi, et une autre contre... Contre lui... _

_Je crois bien ne pas avoir le courage de dire son nom maintenant mais peut être qu'après, oui peut être qu'après..._

_Mes blessures faites, ce soir-là ont disparu depuis. J'aimerai qu'il en soit de même pour tant d'autres chose mais seulement, toutes les blessures ne se referment pas en même temps. Certaines laissent des séquelles et d'autres finissent par disparaître, ne laissant que de vagues souvenirs derrière elles._

_Moi Harry je n'oublie rien et c'est bien là mon problème : je n'y arrive pas._

* * *

**Petitchaton :** Voilà, une partie du mystère sur sa mort qui s'éclaircie, j'espère que le charme est toujours là :-). Je comprends qu'entre Ron et Draco le choix est vite fait XD, rares sont les personnes qui choisiraient Ronny chou s'ils en avaient la possibilité ( je précise que je suis pas particulièrement fan de lui pour l'appeler comme ça lol ). BizouxXx ! 

**Sahada :** Meuh non voyons, faut pas être triste ( oui bon j'avoue que Draco ne prête pas à rire non plus ° ). Gros bisouxXx !

**Allima :** Merci ! Gros bisouxXx tous pleins ( ok c'est bon j'arrête de regarder les bisounours et pars consoler Draco... Tu veux venir ? Quelque chose me dit que oui mdr).

**Serdra :** C'est vrai mais en même temps, sa promesse faite ce soir là est tout ce qui lui reste pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Bisouxxx !

**Onarluca :** Haaaaan comment t'es cruelle ! O.O. C'est... C'est... C'est pas juste ! sanglote Bon alors si c'est toi qui le lie, ça marche ? Je t'interdis de me dire non . Bizouxxx (suis gentille, j'te donne tous plein de bizoux et toi, tu veux pas me laisser voir le livre, snif).

**Lily's angel :** Lol, t'as pas attendu longtemps toi pour avoir la suite etj'évite toujours tes menaces XD. Je me débrouille plutôt bien quand même, je suis trop forte mdr. Je comprends pas pourquoi Ron t'énerve... Même absent des chapitres, tu ne le supportes pas ? Le pauvre... Allez, bizouxxx !


	9. Le prix d'une vie

**Disclaimer :** Le blabla habituel quoi... Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et Jeannette (vous savez la secrétaire…. Si, si, y'en a bien une, lol).

**Avertissement :** Voyons voir…. Nous en sommes à neuf chapitre alors depuis le temps vous avez du comprendre qu'Harry et Draco sont deux mecs, et que deux mecs ensemble dans une fic ça donne un slash.

**Udapte :** J'essaye de me tenir à un chapitre tous les quinze jours, on verra bien si j'arrive à rester dans ces délais. Mais bon, me connaissant, il y aura forcément quelque chose qui retardera la mise à jour. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe avec moi. _Dans ce cas là, j'avais la fleeeeeeeemme de mettre sur Word ce qui est mis sur papier. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que ce que vous lisez diffère presque souvent de ce que j'ai écrit sur papier. J'enlève, rajoute des paragraphes et parfois, je change entièrement un chapitre déjà écrit ou ne reprend que certains passages voir même l'idée, le plan du chapitre…. Je bosse hein ? (petit sourire en coin….), mais le résultat me plait donc je continue. _

**Note :** C'est marrant mais à part moi, Ronny-choux ne manque à personne. Mais pourquoi personne ne l'aime ? (rigole dans son coin).

**Remerciement :** Ma sœur (en vrai elle n'a jamais lu ce cette fic (devinez pourquoi XD) mais je trouvais bien de mettre ça… XD), Orion, Daphné, Casper (pas le fantôme --°), **tous les revieweurs de cette fics**, mon lit, mes musiques, ma télé, mon pc, mes jeux vidéos, un peu de tout et n'importe quoi…. Bla bla bla bla… Et bien sûr **Ipikou**, co-bêta-lectrice avec **Kya**.

**Pub :** La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez postulez ! (Oui en vrai Kya n'est pas un bourreau qui vous coure après avec des chapitre pleins les bras à traduire, lol). _Note de Kya : si si, je vous jure (chibi-eyes) plus on aura de traducteurs, et plus vite arriveront les chapitres ! Courage, les gens :-)._

**Chapitre précédent : « **_Mes blessures faites, ce soir-là ont disparu depuis. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour tant d'autres choses mais seulement, toutes les blessures ne se referment pas en même temps. Certaines laissent des séquelles et d'autres finissent par disparaître, ne laissant que de vagues souvenirs derrière elles. Moi Harry je n'oublie rien et c'est bien là mon problème : je n'y arrive pas »._

* * *

_Le prix d'une vie_

* * *

_  
Tu sais Harry, parfois il m'arrive de retournez chez moi, au manoir, et de regarder ce qui aurait pu être ton remède et te sauver. Si je l'avais eu plus tôt, serais-tu là à mes côtés ? Serais-tu présent, à me dire qu'écrire un livre sur notre vie est inutile car il nous reste encore tant d'autres moments à vivre ? Serais-je toujours heureux ? Me sentirais-je moins coupable en te revoyant rire ? _

_Dis Harry, peux-tu me répondre ? Le pourras-tu un jour ? Et si tu le peux, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? As-tu de la rancune contre moi ? M'en veux-tu d'être en partie responsable de ta mort ? Réponds-moi Harry, s'il-te-plait. _

_Quelque que soit le temps à attendre pour avoir ces réponses, j'attendrais. _

_De là où tu es Harry, sais-tu que j'ai ce livre ? Ce même livre qui indique clairement comment maudire un ennemi jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, le sais-tu ? _

_Sais-tu que ce livre fut rédigé par cette même personne qui t'acheva ? Sais-tu aussi qu'il nota comment défaire cette malédiction ? _

_Ce livre est toujours au manoir Harry, je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'apporter chez nous ou même de le détruire._

_Si je l'avais brulé, cela aurait été comme le protéger et je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour le faire, ni même le pardonner. D'ailleurs, connaît-il ce mot ? _

_Tu sais Harry, les jours qui passèrent, juste après m'avoir dit la vérité, je les ai passé à rechercher une aide, n'importe laquelle tant qu'elle te sorte de ton état et j'en étais arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Severus et Granger. _

_Lorsque je t'en ai fais pars, tu m'as dit qu'eux-mêmes avaient tenté maintes et maintes fois de te convaincre, d'aller le voir et le forcer s'il le fallait à te donner le contre-sort. Et à chaque fois tu avais refusé non pas par peur, mais parce que tu savais que cela n'aurait servit à rien. Je t'avais même proposé de venir avec toi… J'aurais peut-être pu faire pression… Peut-être…_

_Tu sais Harry, j'en suis venu à me demander si tu ne savais pas déjà tout cela. Après tout, c'est toi qui étais visé, tu ne pouvais pas laisser tomber. Tu savais donc que même en allant le voir tu ne pourrais pas le forcer à t'aider, que ce soit sous l'Imperum ou sous Veritaserum. Cela aurait été une perte de temps pour toi, une joie pour lui de te voir désespéré au point de souhaiter son aide et bien sûr, ça aurait été un échec complet car seule sa volonté propre pouvait te rendre la santé, la vie. _

_Oui Harry, le contre-sortilège exige seulement une chose : le désir d'annuler sa malédiction par le bon vouloir du sorcier qui en est à l'origine._

_Je crois que c'est lorsque tu as su cela que tu compris pourquoi il était craint par ses propres acolytes. Mon père avait le don de créer de nouvelles malédictions et de les façonner pour que personne d'autre à part lui ne puisse les détruire. _

_Le livre que j'ai trouvé contient des sorts bien plus écœurants que celui là et pourtant, pour moi, celle qu'il t'a lancée est certainement la pire de toutes._

_C'est parce qu'elle fut crée pour toi et personne d'autre que je dis cela. Il l'aurait lancé sur une autre personne qui m'est inconnu ou qui m'importe peu que je m'en serais moqué et aurais continué de vivre comme avant. _

_Dans son livre, il est aussi écrit que certains contres-maléfices exigent des sacrifices. Plus la malédiction est puissante, plus le sacrifice est important. C'est la règle qu'il mit sur toutes ses malédictions mortelles. Pour celle qui te concerne, il existe bien un moyen de la défaire. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que cette technique est valable sur une bonne partie de ses malédictions. _

_Je crois aussi Harry que si tu avais eu la connaissance de ce livre tu aurais refusé net le sacrifice qu'il exigeait. _

_La malédiction que père t'avait lancé avait pour but de t'achever en drainant ta force magique ou non. Sa phase finale avant qu'elle n'ait raison de toi, devait te rendre inapte et entièrement dépendant des autres. _

_Tu sais Harry, père devait se douter qu'une nouvelle fois tu serais détruit de voir les médias autour de toi, comme cela l'a était lors de Sa défaite. Là, ça t'aurais achevé psychologiquement de les regardé fouiller encore et encore à la recherche d'un indice sur ton état avant de modifier tes propos et retransmettre par écrit un tissu de mensonge aussi pitoyable que faux. _

_Seulement voilà, tout ça n'est pas arrivé._

_Il arrive parfois que le lanceur ou si tu préfères, « l'émetteur » soit magiquement moins fort que le « destinataire » et la malédiction se voit donc modifier par sa puissance, qui varie selon l'écart de force entre les deux concernés. _

_Dans ton cas Harry, mon père était de force égale à la tienne et s'il s'est évanouit après t'avoir maudit, c'est parce qu'il y avait mis toute son énergie. Seulement ce jour-là Harry, si tu étais physiquement de même force que lui, ta magie elle, était bien plus puissante. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne subit pas toutes les conséquences de cette malédiction. Ta magie même inconsciemment, veillait sur toi._

_Tu sais, quand j'ai compris tout ça je me suis dit que j'avais des chances de te sauver sans utiliser de sacrifice mais en utilisant ta magie. Vraiment Harry, j'y ai cru… mais un court moment. J'ai continué de lire et mes espoirs de te sauver avec ton accord furent réduits en cendre. Ce que je pensais être une solution n'était qu'une simple hypothèse complexe et irréalisable._

_Le seul moyen de te protéger exigeait vraiment un sacrifice. _

_Oh bien sûr, j'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour ça mais toi non. Tu ne pouvais pas te résoudre à utiliser la pire des méthodes pour ton propre bien mais moi si. J'étais prêt à tout Harry et c'est pour ça que lorsque je fus sûr de ce que je devais faire, je préférais ne pas t'en parler._

_Tu sais, je crois qu'avec toutes tes recherches, jamais tu n'avais songé à cette solution. _

_Severus dût surement y penser, mais je crois que connaître en quoi consistait l'échange le refroidit._

_Pour te sauver toi, il me fallait une autre vie et pas n'importe laquelle. _

_Supprimer entièrement la malédiction n'était pas possible dans ce cas là, non, mais la transférer sur une autre personne oui. Etant du même sang que lui, ça resté dans la limite de mes moyens mais il y avait une condition : que je sois le sacrifice demandé._

_Je crois que mon… « Père » éprouvait de la crainte de me voir t'aider sous Imperum. Or il te connaissait suffisamment pour juger que même en étant en permanent désaccord, jamais tu n'aurais souhaité ma mort pour sauver la tienne. _

_Jamais il ne s'est imaginé que je serais prêt à me sacrifier pour toi. J'ai lu et relu entièrement le livre Harry et je savais ce qui m'attendait._

_Tu sais, même en ayant conscience de ce que je comptais faire, je n'avais pas peur. J'étais juste pressé de te sauver, de ne plus avoir ses visions de toi gémissant de douleur. Je ne voulais plus me voir impuissant et ne sachant quoi faire. _

_Tu sais Harry, à chaque fois je me sentais coupable et j'avais cette envie de pleurer et de tout détruire à la fois._

_Qu'est-on supposé faire lorsqu'on voit un être proche s'affaiblir jour après jour ?_

_Dis-moi, suis-je normal d'avoir voulu t'offrir ma vie ? _

_Même en sachant que plus jamais je ne te verrais à mes côtés, je préférais te voir heureux et vivre sans moi que te voir souffrir et mourir avec moi. _

_J'étais prêt à t'offrir ma vie pour toi et toi… Toi Harry tu étais prêt à mourir._

_Dis Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu mon retour pour me laisser ? Pourquoi Harry ?_

_Sais-tu que ma dernière image de toi fut de te voir allongé sur le sol, fermant les yeux en attendant de voir passé la douleur ?_

_Sais-tu qu'à cet instant j'aurais souhaité être à ta place ? J'aurais pu endurer mille et une souffrances pour te voir au mieux de ta forme, Harry, crois-moi… Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu à temps._

* * *

**Lili :** Merci pour tes encouragements Lili, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous et au prochain chapitre j'espère. 

**Miss Marguerite :** Que dire de plus ? Je suis vraiment fière de ma fic, là (rougie), en tout cas j'espère que aimes ce chapitre là et à bientôt ? Bizoux.

**Lilian Evans Poter :** Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu dis. Bizoux et câlins ;-).

**Sahada :** T'as devinez juste ! Han comment je suis contente de savoir qu'au moins une personne à compris les sous entendus de Draco. Enorme bizoux !

**Onarluca :** Lol, j'adore trop ta phrase. Je suis cruelle (XD) mais t'as adorée. Mdr, j'te bizoute toi.

**Serdra :** Il n'y arrive pas… Il vit avec des regrets et se sent coupable de la disparition de Ryry. Bizoux !

**Petitchaton :** Je me demande déjà ce que tu vas penser du chapitre si je garde toujours la même idée que j'ai mis sur brouillon…. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas vécu cette situation (et heureusement :-s), je me mets à la place de Draco et écrit tous ce qu'il pourrait ressentir et ensuite… ensuite je ne sais pas, j'écris sans réfléchir et ça donne ça. Mais en tout cas, je suis sincèrement désolé que tu aies vécu cette situation, c'est toujours horrible à vivre mais dans ces moments là, il faut penser aux moments heureux même si on ne peut pas s'empecher d'avoir un manque, d'avoir mal. Dits que s'il ou elle aurait été là, elle aurait souhaité te voir heureuse, allé mieux. C'est normal de ne pas supporter la perte d'un être chère mais petit à petit tu te fais à l'idée et un peu plus tard, quand tu repenses aux moments passés, tu retrouves le sourire en imaginant des gaffes ou des blagues dites un jour où tout allait bien.

Sincèrement, je te fais de gros bizoux et j'espère que tu vas beaucoup mieux à présent.

* * *

Un cadeau vous sera offert le jour de Noel… Patience les enfants, patience…. 


	10. Le début de la fin

**Disclaimer :** Le blabla habituel quoi... Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et Jeannette (vous savez la secrétaire…. Si, si, y'en a bien une, lol).

**Avertissement :** Voyons voir…. Nous en somme à dix chapitres alors depuis le temps vous avez du comprendre qu'Harry et Draco sont de mecs, et que deux mecs ensemble dans une fic ça donne un slash.

**Udapte :** J'essaye de me tenir à un chapitre tous les quinze jours, on verra bien si j'arrive à rester dans ces délais. Mais bon, me connaissant, il y aura forcément quelque chose qui retardera la mise à jour. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe avec moi. _Problème avec France Telecom et un dégroupage qui a légèrement merdé, voilà la raison du retard. _

**Note :** C'est marrant mais à part moi, Ronny-choux ne manque à personne. Mais pourquoi personne ne l'aime ? (rigole dans son coin).

**Remerciement :** Ma sœur (en vrai elle n'a jamais lu ce cette fic (devinez pourquoi XD) mais je trouvais bien de mettre ça… XD), **tous les revieweurs de cette fics**, mon lit, mes musiques, ma télé, mon pc, mes jeux vidéos, un peu de tout et n'importe quoi…. Bla bla bla bla… Et bien sur **Ipikou**, co-bêta-lectrice avec **Kya**.

**Pub :** _La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs_ et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez postulez ! (Oui en vrai Kya n'est pas un bourreau qui vous coure après avec des chapitre pleins les bras à traduire, lol).

_Note de Kya : si si, je vous jure (chibi-eyes) plus on aura de traducteurs, et plus vite arriveront les chapitres ! Courage, les gens . _

**Chapitre précédent : **_Dis Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu mon retour pour me laisser ? Pourquoi Harry ?  
Sais-tu que ma dernière image de toi fut de te voir allongé sur le sol, fermant les yeux en attendant de voir passé la douleur ?  
Sais-tu qu'à cet instant j'aurais souhaité être à ta place ? J'aurais pu endurer mille et une souffrances pour te voir au mieux de ta forme, Harry, crois-moi… Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu à temps.  
_

* * *

_Le début de la fin._

* * *

_  
Tu sais Harry, lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir, je reste souvent devant notre balcon, à regarder la ville plongée dans le noir… Tout paraît si calme d'ici… Mes pensées, elles, sont dirigées vers une seule et même personne…._

_Je me demande pourquoi m'avoir tendu la main devant ce magasin. _

_Tu étais déjà malade, tu savais qui t'avais maudit et pourtant…. Pourtant tu es venu._

_Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer… Mon père t'avait condamné et malgré ça, tu n'as pas hésité à venir me parler, comme si tout allait bien, comme si tu allais bien._

_Tu ne m'en a pas voulu, ni même détesté. Il n'y avait aucune rancune… Non vraiment, il n'y avait rien de noir dans tes sentiments… A moins que tu m'aies berné Harry ? _

_Tu sais, à ta place, je t'en aurais voulu. Même en sachant que tu n'en savais rien, je t'aurai détesté comme jamais je n'aurais détesté quelqu'un. J'aurais voulu te faire subir ce que moi j'aurais enduré. J'aurais voulu te voir regretter d'être son fils… _

_Et lui… Ton père… Oh, comme je l'aurais haït Harry ! Le voir enfermé entre quatre murs ne m'aurais pas suffit… Pire… J'aurais désiré le voir condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur et j'aurais assisté à la scène. J'aurai jouit de le voir vivre ses dernières heures comme j'aurais pleuré de me voir aussi bas… Aussi faible…_

_Non Harry… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu devenir ton ami ou même ton amant parce que je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné le crime de ton père._

_La plus grande différence entre nous deux, c'est celle là, tu sais ? Tu pardonnes et je garde rancune. Tu as de la compassion envers les autres alors que je les juges. Nous sommes radicalement opposés et pourtant…. Regarde où nous en sommes…. Où j'en suis… _

_Tu sais Harry… Je pense que tu t'en doutes mais ce n'est qu'après avoir accepté notre amitié que j'ai songé à une possibilité d'évolution… Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi tu as accepté de prendre ton temps…. De me connaître… En valais-je vraiment la peine après ce que mon père t'avais fait ? Après ce que je t'ai fait ? _

_Si seulement tu savais ce que je compte faire, si seulement Harry… Peut être serais-tu là à me convaincre de ne pas commettre l'irréparable ? Qui sait…_

_Je sais que je ne le ferais pas maintenant car il est encore trop tôt et ce livre mérite d'être encore tenu… Non, simplement j'y songe et plus je vois les pages défiler, plus je me dis que ça y est, que je ne vais pas tarder à être libéré de ce poids qui me pèse… Je pense, Harry, que je te confierai mon but un peu plus tard… Sois patient après tout… Maintenant que tu es parti, tu as l'éternité devant toi pour contempler les gens que tu as laissé derrière toi. Un jour, oui, crois-moi, un jour nous serons à nouveau réunis mais avant ça, je dois terminer tout ce que je dois faire…. Et t'oublier pour mieux te retrouver…_

_Tu sais Harry, je nous disais souvent qu'on y arriverait… Même quand je n'y croyais plus, je te le disais doucement, alors que tu dormais ou alors que tu gémissais… Je nous disais aussi que plus tard, dans un temps pas si lointain, on regarderait derrière nous, et on serait heureux d'avoir échappé au pire._

_Je rêvais éveillé et ça m'aidait à tenir… _

_Je voulais nous persuader que nous aussi nous avions droit au bonheur. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose tu sais, mais juste toi et moi, ensemble, à rire des moments passés… C'était si important… C'était comme un fil invisible et fragile que je devais surveiller constamment… Il ne fallait pas que j'abandonne et cède au désespoir… Cela aurait été si facile et égoïste…Si lâche… Ce fil, je l'ai perdu le jour où je pensais le tenir définitivement…_

_Dis-moi Harry, si l'on commence à perdre espoir de guérison, est-ce là le début de la fin ? _

_Toi Harry, quand as-tu cessé d'y croire ? _

_Etait-ce après cette soirée ou je su pourquoi tu restais toujours sombre et triste ? _

_Dis Harry, pourquoi t'ais-je encore dans la tête ? Pourquoi n'arrives-je donc pas à t'oublier ? _

_Est-ce ma faute si je suis arrivé trop tard ce jour là ? Est-ce ma faute si ce fut Ronald Weasley et non moi qui te trouva endormi ? _

_Tu semblais si paisible Harry… Tellement en paix avec toi-même… Avec les autres… Avec le monde…_

_Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que tu ne reviendrais pas... Je me rappelle des soirées ou je fixais la porte des heures et des heures durant en me disant ces même phrases 'il reviendra… il reviendra… je suis là Harry, dépêche toi…'._

_Je sais avoir usé et abuser des potions sans rêves… J'en garde toujours une près de moi par peur de me réveiller avec le seul désir de n'avoir jamais ouvert les yeux tellement j'étais heureux d'être avec toi, dans un rêve éphémère et doux._

_Dis-moi Harry… tes amis… Tenaient-ils à toi autant que moi ? Dorment-ils avec le sourire le soir ? T'ont-ils oublié ? _

_Oui Harry… Ils ont vécu et tourné la page d'une manière qui leur est propre._

_Je les envie parfois… Moi, je t'imagine toujours passer la porte et me dire combien tu m'aimes, combien je t'ai manqué et à quel point tu es désolé d'avoir tardé…_

_Deux ans sont passé et pourtant… _

_Que m'as-tu fais Harry ? Pourquoi n'arrives-je pas à réfléchir correctement quand je te sens près de moi ? Quand je te crois près de moi ?_

_De là-haut, peux-tu me répondre ?_

* * *

**Artemis :** Oui, Harry est bien mort, désolé du retard mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ma connexion à eu un problème…. Et vive France Telecom ! Bizoux !!! 

**Sahada :** De rien XD. Je suis curieuse de connaître ton avis sur ce chapitre, lol. Re gros bisous

**Witchia :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ca t'a plu, bisous et merci pour la revews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.


	11. Succomber pour ne pas se relever

**Disclaimer :** Le blabla habituel quoi... Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et Jeannette (vous savez la secrétaire…. Si, si, y'en a bien une, lol).

**Avertissement :** Est il vraiment utile d'en mettre maintenant ?

**Udapte :** J'essaye de me tenir à un chapitre tous les quinze jours, on verra bien si j'arrive à rester dans ces délais. Mais bon, me connaissant, il y aura forcément quelque chose qui retardera la mise à jour. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe avec moi. _Effectivement, j'ai vu juste…. Je suis irrécupérable._

**Note :** Voir plus bas, avec les réponses aux revews.

**Remerciement :** **tous les revieweurs de cette fics**, mon lit, mes musiques, ma télé, mon pc, un peu de tout et n'importe quoi…. Bla bla bla bla… Et bien sur **Kya**, la co-bêta-lectrice toujours la à chasser des fautes d'orthographes. Bizou toi !

Merci aussi a **Ipikou**, d'avoir corrigé un temps cette fic.

**Pub :** _La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs_ et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez postulez ! (Oui en vrai Kya n'est pas un bourreau qui vous coure après avec des chapitre pleins les bras à traduire, lol).

**Chapitre précédent : **_Moi, je t'imagine toujours passer la porte et me dire combien tu m'aimes, combien je t'ai manqué et à quel point tu es désolé d'avoir tardé…Deux ans sont passé et pourtant… Que m'as-tu fais Harry ? Pourquoi n'arrives-je pas à réfléchir correctement quand je te sens près de moi ? Quand je te crois près de moi ?…De là-haut, peux-tu me répondre ? _

* * *

_Succomber pour ne pas se relever._

* * *

Dans un bar du chemin de Traverse, un barman nettoyait un verre depuis dix bonnes minutes en observant le même jeune homme qui s'était assit il y avait bien une heure de cela. 

Son Whisky Pur Feu était encore intact et celui-ci s'impatientait. Ce n'était pas bon pour les affaires si chaque client venait commander un petit quelque chose pour rester là, sans rien faire d'autre que de fixer la porte pendant des heures avec un air perdu.

C'était peut-être ça qui clochait chez lui, tiens ? Un regard de chien égaré, ne sachant où allez ?

Non... Non, ce n'était pas totalement exact mais cela y ressemblait assez.

Le barman posa son verre pour en reprendre un autre, sans quitter du regard cet homme si étrange et pourtant si connu dans le monde sorcier, lorsque la clochette suspendue au-dessus de la porte d'entrée teinta. Son attention se focalisa automatiquement sur la nouvelle arrivante et la vit passer devant lui pour s'assoir face au même jeune homme qui l'intriguait.

Il haussa finalement les épaules et détourna son attention à la recherche d'une autre occupation, laissant du temps à la jeune femme de s'installer. Après ça, il irait voir si celle-ci désirait quelque chose ou non.

« Salut Ron, ça va ? J'ai reçu ta lettre dans l'après-midi mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt, ce qui explique mon retard. Tu voulais me parler ? »

Ron hocha la tête et planta son regard dans celui, curieux, de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est à propos d'Harry », répondit-il en observant sa réaction.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux une demi-seconde et hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Son air enjoué s'était envolé à la prononciation d'Harry.

« - Je voudrais te poser des questions... Tu sais après... Après... Après "ça".

- On en a déjà parlé et je ne sais rien qui puisse...

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Mais... Je veux dire... Nous étions ses meilleurs amis, n'est ce pas ? Alors peut être qu'un soir t'a-t-il dit quelque chose à propos de sa maladie ? On ne peut pas mourir comme ça ! Pas lui !

- Ron, on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois et aucune de nos discussions ne nous ont aidé alors pourquoi continuer d'y penser ? C'est trop tard et nous ne pouvons plus faire d'autre que de vivre sans lui. Ca fait quatre ans maintenant alors…

- Tu es sûr 'Mione ? Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ? Il a dû prévenir quelqu'un, non ? Il ne nous aurait jamais laissé comme ça sans réponse ! Il devait se douter pour sa santé ! Il y avait des remèdes pour le guérir, ce n'est pas possible, non… »

Hermione secoua la tête, attristée, et soupira.

« Je suis désolée Ron mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Les médecins ont déclaré un arrêt cardiaque et ils ne t'ont pas menti… Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, il était trop tard quand tu l'as trouvé. Je suis désolé de te redire ça comme ça mais tu refuses de l'admettre et il serait temps que tu arrête avec ça, pense à autre chose, Ron. Vis ta vie et laisse le passé de côté, ça ne t'amènera rien de bon ».

Un moment passa ainsi, Ron la regardant sans vraiment la voir et elle, ne regardant que lui, se demandant si un jour il pourrait comprendre son silence s'il venait à apprendre la vérité. Dans toute cette histoire, Ron avait été le plus éloigné. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle savait et qu'elle avait tout fait pour sauver Harry mais seulement elle avait promit de ne rien dire même après sa mort.

Malheureusement, c'était lui, Ron qui avait découvert Harry, allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Lui qui l'avait porté aux urgences en hurlant à l'aide et encore lui qui était resté choqué de long mois à tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé sans jamais douté qu'elle, pourtant à ses côté, connaissait les véritables raisons de son décès. Elle s'en était voulue et avait à maintes reprises été tenté de tout dire et pourtant... Harry lui avait demandé de garder le silence sur les origines de cette affaire.

Son souhait était de ne pas voir Ron le venger de sa mort en assassinant son détraqueur. Non, elle souhaitait seulement laisser son ami vivre en paix, dans la douce illusion qu'est l'ignorance.

En attendant, Ron repensait à tout ce qu'il avait apprit... Il se sentait mal... Et déçu… Si déçu d'avoir été écarté de cette façon.

Pourtant, malgré tout ça, il ne lui en voulait pas, à Harry... Seul son jugement avait changé concernant Malfoy.

En plus de le haïr… Il le jugeait responsable. Tout était de sa faute. Sa famille était maudite et à travers leur haine commune, Malfoy senior et junior avaient trouvé le moyen de le détruire. Oh oui, ils les haïssaient suffisamment pour vouloir se venger et il avait les moyens de mener à bien son projet. Le livre serait son arme. Il le connaissait par cœur qu'il lui arrivait facilement d'y repenser ou de le relire encore et encore, hésitant entre pleurer de rage et rire comme un possédé.

_Tu sais Harry... Aujourd'hui, ça va faire trois ans. Trois années consécutives à regarder ma vie défiler sans que je veuille y prendre un quelconque intérêt._

Il y avait tellement de phrases qui lui revenaient en tête… Tellement de phrases…

_Je crois que je me laisse juste porter par la rivière de la vie, en attendant mon heure... Je comble cette attente en me disant qu'un jour, tout sera comme avant... Nous deux et nos fous rire complices, nous et nos nuits endiablées à s'aimer plus que de raison... Simplement nous, Harry._

Elles dansaient devant lui sans jamais s'arrêter et lui, tournait autour de ces mot voulant les attraper, les effacer et les détruire. Elles lui faisaient si mal… Il avait chaud et sa tête… C'était comme si elle allait éclater d'une seconde à l'autre…

_Chaque année, je suis toujours là, assis au même endroit, caché des arbres à regarder tes amis te regretter à leur manière._

_Oh et puis bien sur, il y a les autres qui t'aime uniquement pour ton statut mais on s'en moque d'eux, n'est ce pas ?_

_Laisse-moi te parler de tes amis... Ce sera l'une des rare fois où je ne serais pas moqueur... Il aura fallu que tu partes pour que ce jour arrive..._

OoO

« - Ron ? »

OoO

_Je ne les citerais pas tous car le courage me manque et l'envie n'y est pas, Harry … Je dirais ce que je voudrais te dire sur eux sans vraiment m'attarder…_

_La première à arriver, toujours à la même heure, c'est la sœur de ton ami Weasley. Elle vient avec Granger et restent là puis repartent sans un mot. Je sais qu'elles ont pleuré. C'est leur façon à elle de supporter ton absence… Les pleurs comblent les vides._

_Ensuite arrive Ronald Weasley. Il s'assit contre cette pierre si froide et regarde le ciel... Je n'entends pas ses paroles mais je sais qu'il s'adresse à toi comme moi je le fais chaque soir... _

_Quand le manque se fait trop dur..._

_La première année je ne suis pas venu tu sais ? _

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage... Même maintenant je ne viens pas, ou presque pas… J'ai trop peur Harry. Y aller signifierait accepter ton départ mais moi je ne peux pas. Comment le pourrais-je ?_

_Chaque année, je suis là, à observer de loin tes proches et je repars en me disant qu'ils se trompent tous. _

_Tu es là, quelque part. Seulement tu attends juste le bon moment pour revenir, n'est ce pas Harry ?_

OoO

« - Ron ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle ! Combien as-tu bu de Whisky Pur Feu ? Ron ! »

OoO

_Dis-moi Harry, que fais-tu maintenant ? A quoi penses-tu ? _

_Moi, je me souviens du temps qu'on a passé ensemble et à chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder cette fiole._

_Elle me nargue tellement Harry... Je sais qu'après ça, je serais mieux... Libre et sans regret et pourtant, je ne veux pas la boire maintenant. Est ce trop tôt pour t'oublier ou dois-je me montrer patient et attendre ton retour ?_

_Je sais avoir tord mais j'aime croire à cette idée... Te revoir... Te caresser... Te toucher... J'ai perdu ce droit qui m'était chèr._

OoO

_J'ai pris ma décision Harry. Quand ce livre prendra fin, notre histoire elle aussi se terminera... _

_Tu me comprends n'est ce pas ? _

OoO

« Vite aidez-moi ! Il perd conscience ! »

* * *

Remerciements et un paquet de bizoux remplie de guimauve parce que c'est bien parfois d'être comme ça parfois (c'est moi qui dit ca ouimdr) : **Dark'sRoses**, **Meri-Chan91** (c'est pas moi qui dira le contraire lol), **Morgane-Senjo**, **Lilian Evans Potter**, **Witchia** (haaan une fan… J'ai un fan cluuub !, Ouahou, je peux enfin mourir en paix mdr (je déconne bien sur hein XD) ). 

**Daiya :** Rho arrête après je fais être gênée (et rouge comme une tomate ) parce que j'ai réussi à faire aimé une Death Fic à quelqu'un qui n'en lie pas habituellement. J'adore quoi (yeux qui brillent).

**Oximore :** Toi aussi tu écoute cette musique ? J'aime trop ! Tu en penses quoi du clip ? J'aime bien, ça lui ressemble mieux ce genre de musique, non ? Sinon, comme musique triste il y a Mad World, chanson reprise par Gary Jules. Tu connais ? Et Michael Buble avec « Home », t'as déjà écouté ? Lol, avec tout ça, je t'ai même pas remercié mais harceler de question (Kya est une de mes victimes, mdr). Donc, merci et gros bizoux !

**Sahada :** Dis, si je te bizoute, t'es d'accord ? (je me ramollis a trop bizouter les gens, oui, hem…). _(se demande si elle est toujours là)_.

**Artemis :** Mais… Mais je pensais que tu le savais moa ! Haaan, j'aurais du y allé mollo et faire un message spécial rien que pour toi et te prévenir. J'y ai pas pensé, tu m'en veux pas hein dis ? Pis Draco… Il est a ta disposition si veux le consoler _(sifflote innocemment)_.

Même que je l'ai laissé tout seul pour toa…. Comment ça tu ne me crois pas ? Mais si c'est vrai ! Je t'assure !

**Petitchaton :** Deux ans se sont écoulé lorsqu'il a **commencé** à écrire ce livre. Je sais ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt mais avec ce chapitre, je pense avoir laissé un indice très explicite pour savoir s'il écrit encore au moment où Ron trouve son journal ou alors bien avant cet incident. Je suis tout à fait d'accord, une personne disparu restera toujours vivante si l'on ne l'oublie pas. Voilà, bizoux et portes toi bien.

* * *

Ca va vous paraître guimauve ou alors niais mais je tenais vraiment à vous remercier de me laisser des revews comme celles que j'ai actuellement. Ce n'est pas le nombre qui m'importe mais vos remarques. J'en suis à un point où tout ce que je touche dérape et les échecs se multiplient à une allure folle alors voire que ma fic vous plait… Ca fait plaisir de voir vos critiques si adorable et le Hits qui a exploser avec maintenant plus de **10 000 lecteurs**. J'en suis la première surprise quand même, lol. 

Je ne suis pas douée pour dire ce que je pense vraiment (guimauve power, hem…) mais les revews que vous laissé m'ont vraiment touchée alors je vous remercie encore.

Voilà, euh… C'est tout.

Après ça, j'ai une bonne raison de partir loin d'ici je crois. (_s'enfuie en courant)_


	12. Reminiscence

**Disclaimer :** Le blabla habituel quoi... Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et Jeannette (vous savez la secrétaire…. Si, si, y'en a bien une, lol).

**Avertissement :** Est il vraiment utile d'en mettre maintenant ? Préparons juste nos mouchoirs, pleurons et consolons Draco.

**Udapte :** Prochain chapitre d'ici septembre.

**Remerciement :****tous les revieweurs de cette fics**, mon lit, msn, mes musiques, ma télé, Heroes la série, mon pc, un peu de tout et n'importe quoi (surtout du n'importe quoi)…. Et bien sur **Kya**, co-bêta lectrice toujours la à chasser des fautes d'orthographes. Bizou toi !

**Note :** C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Kya que je me suis enfin mise à taper ce chapitre sur Word pas plus tard que samedi soir. Merci et gros bizoux X'D !

_Note pour même : Joyeux anniversaire à l'auteur XD !_

Merci aussi a **Ipikou**, d'avoir corrigé un temps cette fic.

**Pub :**_**La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs**_ et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez postulez ! (Oui en vrai Kya n'est pas un bourreau qui vous coure après avec des chapitres pleins les bras à traduire, lol). En plus**elle a traduit des passages du livre de Cassandra Claire** alors allez vite les lires et donnez lui votre avis ! Le livre sortira en France d'ici 2008. Pour d'autres informations, allez voir le profil de la DT-Team !

**Chapitre précédent :**_« Vite aidez-moi ! Il perd conscience ! »_

* * *

_Réminiscence_

* * *

« Mmmh…. Mione… » 

La jeune fille accourut vers son ami et s'assit près de lui, sur son lit.

« Ron ? Tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ?

- Ma tête… J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser… C'est horrible.

- Tiens, bois ça et ta douleur passera très vite ».

Ron se leva à moitié et, aidé d'Hermione, bu la totalité de la potion. Il grimaça en se recouchant.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? C'est dégueulasse ! »

Il tourna la tête pour voir où il était et fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se remémorer les événements passés.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien, tu as commencer à délirer et je crois que ton verre de Wisky pur Feu a accentué ta migraine. Tu t'es évanoui et j'ai dû t'emmener chez moi.

- Ah, je me souviens m'être assis, t'avoir parlé mais après…Je sais t'avoir parlé d'Harry…

- Ron s'il-te-plait, arrête ça.

- Arrêter quoi ?, demanda-t-il confus.

- Harry, tes doutes, ton attitude de vouloir rester dans le passé… « _Ca_ ».

- T u ne comprends pas, tu me dis d'arrêter alors que toi tu s… ».

Ron s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et il vit qu'Hermione le regardait, impassible.

« Alors que moi quoi ? Continue donc, je t'écoute.

- Rien, je rentre chez moi », dit-il en se levant malgré sa fatigue.

« Fais comme tu veux mais si jamais tu veux revenir, n'hésites pas, d'accord ?

_Mais tu ne m'apporteras pas l'aide que je demande_, pensa-t-il.

- T'en fais pas Mione, je sais où te trouver ».

Hermione le serra dans ses bras puis le laissa partir, songeuse et inquiète sur son état.

_Pardonnes-moi de ne pas t'en parler, mais je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te rassurer mais si tu savais Ron, tu m'en voudrais pour ne t'avoir rien dit et jusque là… Non, je dois me taire, c'est pour ton bien._

Arrivé chez lui, Ron s'effondra sur son canapé, épuisé. Tout était tellement confus qu'il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se coucher et songea au lendemain. La rencontre avec Malfoy.

**OoO**

_Dis Harry, que te dis-tu ? Approuves-tu mon geste ? As-tu honte de moi maintenant ? Me détestes-tu pour avoir choisi de renoncer à toi de la pire manière qu'il soit ? Dis Harry… Pleures-tu parfois la nuit ? Que fais-tu ? M'en veux-tu ? Sauras-tu me pardonner ?_

_Je me souviens d'une nuit ou nous dormions ensemble. Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut et je m'étais empressé de me mouiller le visage d'eau. Peut-être pour chasser ce cauchemar ?_

_Il m'avait semblé si réel que mon cœur battait rapidement et mes mains tremblaient. Je ne pensais pas et ne voulais pas voir mon rêve se réaliser._

_Je me rappelle m'être assis à même le sol et me rassurer. Ce n'était rien qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Quand j'ai relevé la tête, tu étais la. Etait-ce mon absence qui t'avait réveillé ?_

_Tu me demandas pourquoi j'étais là avant de me relever. Je répondis que ce n'était rien et te conseillais d'aller te coucher. Tu souris en me disant que dormir seul ne te plaisait pas particulièrement. Je te rejoignis donc._

_Maintenant quand je me lève, je suis seul dans ma salle de bain à fixer le mur blanc. Dis Harry, mes cauchemars cesseront-ils après ça ? Ecrire me fera-t-il du bien, ou au contraire me nuira-t-il ?_

_Pourrais-je me sentir vivant ? Est-ce le bon choix ? Prendre cette potion et t'oublier me rendra-t-elle ma vie ? Peux-tu me dire que je ne le regretterais pas ? Même sans toi, ma vie sera-t-elle meilleure ? _

_Dis-moi Harry, suis-je devenu un monstre ? N'avoir pu te sauver fait-il moi un être au cœur noir ?_

_Je ne suis plus sûr de moi quand je pense à toi. _

_Dis-moi Harry, quand suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ? _

_Et toi ? A partir de quand m'as-tu aimé ? Etait-ce pour me punir que tu es venu me voir et m'apprendre la vie à deux ? Ou alors était-ce seulement pour toi, pour oublier le mal qui te rongeait de l'intérieur ?_

_Tu sais, quand j'aurai fini ce livre et bu cette maudite potion, je garderai l'appartement. Je sais aussi que j'y reviendrai, pour être au calme et pour rester proche de toi malgré mon amnésie et ta perte. _

_Je continuerai de prendre soin de tes poissons tout comme je veillerai à ce que personne ne franchisse le seuil de notre habitation._

_Je mettrai ce livre dans un lieu sûr et je le relirai plus tard, quand le temps m'aura enlevé cette douleur que j'ai depuis le départ. _

_Je me souviendrai alors de tout. Je sais que j'aurais cette même impression de solitude et de perte mais je crois que j'aurai appris à vivre avec. Je sais aussi que je me remettrais avec une autre personne qui m'aimera plus que je ne l'aimerais. Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas comme toi et ça expliquera pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'aimer entièrement. _

_Quand tout cela arrivera Harry, je n'aurai plus besoin d'artifice pour t'oublier et avoir un semblant de vie normale car je serais déjà guéri de toi. _

_Mes sentiments n'auront pas changé, non, ils seront juste moins vivaces._

_Tu sais Harry, parfois je me demande comment tu aurais réagit si les rôles avaient été inversés._

_Vraiment j'aimerai le savoir._

_Combien de temps aurait-il fallu pour je fasse partie intégrante de ton passé ? Combien de mois pour me remplacer ? Pour que la seule prononciation de mon nom ne soit plus douloureuse ?_

_Même si ça me fait mal d'y penser, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieux sur ce sujet._

_Dis Harry, serais-tu assis à ma place si j'étais parti pour te sauver ?_

_Te poserais-tu des questions à mon sujet ? Vivrais-tu chez nous ou l'aurais-tu laisser à l'abandon ? L'aurais-tu seulement garder ?_

_Serais-tu en colère contre moi ? Pour ne pas t'avoir parlé de mon projet ?_

_Honnêtement, Harry, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?_

_Tu sais, quelque part dans cette situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'envier._

_Il m'arrive d'imaginer ta réaction mais jamais longtemps. Je ne peux pas._

_Dis Harry, quand je sens ta présence à mes côtés, est-ce réel ou une simple sensation erronée par mon désir de te voir près de moi ?_

_Tu sais, quand je regarde ce livre, je me demande si la dernière page arrivera bientôt. Prendrai-je la fiole ou attendrai-je encore un peu, juste le temps de t'imaginer une dernière fois ?_

_Comment ferais-je pour me souvenir qu'à l'intérieur de ce coffre sommeil une vie gravée sur du papier ?_

_Comment expliquerai-je ces moments d'absences que j'aurai en voulant me souvenir d'une chose qui t'es inconsciemment et imperceptiblement lié ? _

_Arrives-tu à accepter mon projet, Harry, ou te sens-tu déçu et trahi par mon abandon ? Moi, je veux de nouveau croire qu'après ça tout ira bien._

_C'est fou comme il est facile de se mentir plutôt que d'accepter et affronter la réalité, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Dis Harry, t'es-tu jamais demandé comment serait devenu nos vies si nous ne nous étions pas revu ?_

_Tu sais, je crois que ta disparition m'aurait ébranlé, à quel niveau je ne saurais le dire, mais cela ne m'aurait pas laisser de marbre. Même si je te détestais, je crois que comme tout le monde hormis Granger, Snape et mon père, j'aurais été choqué. _

_En revanche, je sais que j'aurais pris un plaisir vicieux de rappeler ton absence à Weasley. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de le rendre fou de colère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai toujours ce sentiment de joie malsaine quand je le vois dans cet état. A vrai dire, je ne m'interroge presque jamais là-dessus. J'agis et me réjoui de mes actes, point. _

_Je crois que malgré tous mes efforts, je suis et resterai à jamais le portait craché de mon père. Te rencontrer ne m'aura pas permis d'enlever toute cette partie-là de mon caractère. C'est ancré en moi comme du sang sur la roche. Tu auras beau frotter, il restera toujours une tache._

_Dis Harry, de là-haut, peux-tu sentir mon désarroi ? Dis Harry, est-ce que tu te sens seul ? _

_Parfois, il m'arrive de sentir ton odeur lorsque je passe à côté d'une personne qui a le même parfum que toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aimerai que cette odeur reste encore planer dans l'air._

_Comme toujours dans ces moments-là, je me retourne avec l'espoir fugace que c'est peut-être toi, venu m'apporter un peu de chaleur depuis ton départ. A chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner et le regarder._

_Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi, je le sais bien tout ça. Si je me retourne, ce n'est pas pour le voir lui, non… Je veux juste me rappeler de ton odeur._

**OoO**

Lorsque Ron arriva à son bureau, il demanda à sa secrétaire, Jeannette, de le briefer rapidement. Il lui ordonna ensuite de le prévenir lorsque Malfoy sera arrivé et de préparer deux tasses de café.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et songea aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. La première –et fort bien tentante- consistait à brûler la copie qu'il possédait et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'il ignorait tout du secret de Malfoy, Snape et Hermione.

Harry avait réussit à les lier avant de mourir, nota-t-il en souriant à moitié. Lui avait été écarté. Ronald Weasley, le bouffon de ces dames, pour vous servir. Présent pour amuser la galerie mais jamais pour demander de l'aide.

La seconde solution était tout l'inverse de la première, révéler qu'Harry n'était pas mort d'une crise cardiaque comme son amie persiste à vouloir lui faire croire et lui demander pourquoi lui avoir caché ça.

Enfin, sa dernière idée était d'avoir une discussion avec Malfoy et se jeter des sorts de protections tout lui disant ou rappelant l'existence du livre, et d'Harry. En gros, tout ce qu'il devait ignorer pour sa propre santé et sécurité.

Bon, éventuellement Ron avait aussi prévu un plan de secours qui consistait à défenestrer accidentellement le richissime héritier et se trouver un autre collaborateur aussi compétent que le premier.

« - Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ? », dit-il tout haut en regardant le plafond, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une aide divine.

Il fixa alors la porte et réalisa à quel point il ne souhaitait pas voir cette confrontation venir. Même si celui-ci ne se doutait de rien, Ron était anxieux à l'idée de ne pas se contrôler et de déraper. Déjà qu'il ne contrôlait rien, il n'avait pas envie d'aggraver sa situation, aussi lamentable soit-elle.

Au moment même où il songea esquiver le rendez-vous en fuyant hors de son bureau, Jeannette frappa à la porte et Ron n'eut plus d'autres choix que de rester et affronter son ennemi.

* * *

**AlMevera :** Merci d'être présente et de m'encourager. 

**Lavia :** Je suis touchée lol, merci pour ta sincérité, à bientôt j'espère ! Bizoux.

**Octo :** Relie bien le chapitre onze et tu verras que Draco ne s'est pas évanoui ). Concernant Lucius, je suis ouverte à toute proposition XD.

**Kitsune-Kyu** Hem euh non, Draco n'a pas l'intention de se tuer et Ron… Disons que Ron restera toujours Ron, adorable et détestable en même temps. Concernant Hermione, héhé, tu te doutes bien que tu trouveras les réponses en lisant les chapitre XD. J'y laisse souvent des indices concernant la suite. Pas forcement facile à trouver mais il n'empêche qu'ils y en a lol.

**Oximore** C'est lâche c'est vrai mais il ne sait plus quoi faire (Draco). Ca fait deux ans qu'il vit seul et il n'arrive toujours pas à retrouver goût à la vie, alors il tente le tout pour le tout et puis il se dit que le livre sera toujours la pour rappeler qu'il a vécu quelque chose de si beau qu'il est difficile de s'en remettre lorsque tout est fini. Bizoux.

**Pikachuchette** Tu trouves que Ron et Draco ne souffrent pas assez ? T'es encore plus sadique que moi, lool, j'adore. Merci d'être la, bizoux.

**Sycca :** J'espère que tu t'en aies remis et que ce chapitre t'est plus supportable que les précédents, j'attends ton avis, bizoux.

**Maiionette** Oh, merci beaucoup, si tu savais comme je suis contente de lire ça D ! Bizoux.

**Petitchaton :** C'est vrai et Draco, en refusant d'aller voir la tombe d'Harry ne pourra jamais accepter entièrement sa mort et ça explique pour beaucoup son désespoir. Bizoux et comme toujours, portes toi bien .

**Lilian evans potter** Pourquoi quoi concernant Ron ? Lol, ta question m'intrigue. Bizoux.

**Matealeen** Merci beaucoup, à bientôt bien sur. Bizoux.

**Alfgard** Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

**Morgane-senjo** Rho merci c'est sympas XD. En même temps, je suis comme toi, j'ai envie de consoler Draco et faire comprendre à Ron que rien n'est jamais facile, d'être plus… tolérant, dirais-je.

**Lily's angel** C'est rien, je suis vraiment contente de te revoir de nouveau ici. Concernant, la philo, c'est bon, tu t'en ai sortie XD ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est presque aussi pire que les mathématiques mdr.

**Onarluca** Draco à un espoir ? Ah bon, lequel ? (Coure vite se cacher avant de recevoir un truc sur sa tête pour être aussi sadique). Gros bizoux, j'espère que va bien.


	13. Pour un centième de seconde

**Avertissement :** Est-il vraiment utile d'en mettre maintenant ? Préparons juste nos mouchoirs, pleurons et consolons Draco.

**Udapte :** Le 31 octobre – si j'arrive à avoir du temps libre avec ma rentrée qui arrive.

**Remerciement :** Tous les revieweurs de cette fics – effet booster immédiat lors des rédactions de chapitres, yep ! Kya, the bêta lectrice toujours là à chasser les fautes d'orthographes. Bizoux toi !

**Pub :** La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez ou reviewez ! En plus** elle a traduit des passages du livre de Cassandra Claire** alors allez vite les lires et donnez lui votre avis ! Le livre sortira en France d'ici 2008. Pour d'autres informations, allez voir le profil de la DT-Team !

**Chapitre précédent :** « Au moment même où il songea esquiver le rendez-vous en fuyant hors de son bureau, Jeannette frappa à la porte et Ron n'eut plus d'autres choix que de rester et affronter son ennemi ».

* * *

_Pour un centième de seconde._

* * *

Lorsqu'il partit, Hermione resta quelques secondes, indécise, à regarder la porte, avant de retourner lentement vers sa chambre. Son lit portait encore son odeur et elle s'y coucha, pensive et nostalgique à la fois. 

Où était passé l'ancien Ron, celui qui la faisait rire et pleurer en même temps ? Qu'était-il advenu de son meilleur ami, celui qui adorait la porter dans ses bras et la soulever dans les airs ? Quand reviendrait le jeune homme de son enfance ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement en se rendant compte que depuis Howgarts, elle n'avait jamais cessé de lui dire de grandir, et lorsqu'il devenait enfin quelqu'un de responsable et mature, l'ancien Ron lui manquait. C'était à se poser des questions sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Sûrement, le Ron qu'elle avait apprit à aimer était-il parti en même temps qu'Harry ?

Depuis sa mort, il y a quatre ans, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Plus taciturne, renfermé sur lui-même et distant.

Au début, c'était bien trop horrible pour elle de le voir ainsi car il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et refusait d'accepter ce dont il avait été témoin. Plusieurs semaines après son enterrement, il était resté en état de choc et Hermione ne l'avait plus quitté, trop inquiète pour le laisser seul et d'une certaine façon, elle espérait se faire pardonner de son silence en le soutenant.

Oh, elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable mais elle ne pouvait rien faire sans remettre son engagement en jeu. Elle était bloqué entre tenir une promesse faite bien avant que tout ne se délabre et trahir par la même occasion son meilleur ami aux cheveux roux, ou trahir Harry en expliquant toute la vérité à Ron. Dans les deux situations, les deux lui en voudraient. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour que tout s'arrange. Remonter dans le passé était une idée bien tentante… mais bien impossible aussi.

_Quatre ans plus tôt…_

Hermione, tout en sirotant son jus de citrouille assise sur un canapé, observait le propriétaire des lieux.

« - 'Mione, je peux te demander un service ? ».

A ces mots, elle devient plus attentive et Harry eut la vague image d'elle en cours de potions, levant la main avant même que le professeur n'ait fini de poser sa question.

« - C'est à propos de Ron.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui en parler ?

- Justement, non.

- Je ne te comprends pas », dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« - Hermione, il ne doit rien savoir sur les raisons de ma mort…

- Harry, ne dis pas ça ! Tu es cruel, je fais des efforts pour t'aider et toi tu prévois de nous laisser ? Severus et moi allons bientôt trouver…

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais ces temps-ci je me sens si fatigué, je ne sais même pas combien de temps je tiendrais ».

Il avait dit cela avec une telle tristesse qu'une partie d'elle-même aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Il méritait la lune et bien plus encore. C'était Harry, son meilleur ami.

Il se reprit, voyant qu'Hermione le fixait, les yeux brillants d'une étrange manière.

« - Je suis bien conscient de vos effort pour moi et je t'en remercie mais…

- Harry, s'il-te-plaît, ne perds pas espoir. Je sais que tu souffres, je le vois bien mais laisse-moi juste un peu de temps et je suis sûre qu'on réussira à te soigner, et tout ceci sera un jour loin, très loin derrière nous. Crois- moi, je… Je t'en prie, fais-le au moins pour moi. Aies confiance.

- J'envisage seulement toutes les possibilités qui me restent et Dieu seul sait si mes choix ne sont pas restreints. Je voudrais que tu gardes le silence sur la véritable nature de ma mort –il ignora les protestations de son amie et continua d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante. Je ne veux pas le voir gâcher sa vie en assassinant Lucius. Malgré le statut de prisonnier qu'a Malfoy actuellement, Ron sera jugé pour homicide et risquera la peine capitale : le baiser du Détraqueur ou terminer sa vie dans une cellule. Je le connais assez pour prévoir sa réaction et celle-ci est la plus probable. C'est pour le protéger lui que je demande ton silence sur toute cette histoire. Je sais qu'il me haïra pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de cette malédiction mais je préfère le voir bien portant en dehors d'Azkaban que croupissant derrière une cellule en reçassant sa vengeance. Me comprends-tu ?

- Si seulement rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé », soupira-t-elle.

Elle fixa le sol en se retenant pour ne pas craquer quand elle sentie deux mains la tenir par les épaules. Elle leva le visage et vit Harry lui sourire faiblement. Elle accepta son étreinte et il la sentie hocher de la tête.

« - Merci », murmura-t-il doucement.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, elle pleurant, et lui désolé de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

°&°

_Tu sais Harry, au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'étais toujours en vie. Pas un moment je me suis dit qu'il était trop tard, que tout était fini. Le livre m'avait montré de quelle façon tout devait se terminer : Toi, agonisant dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais c'était sans compter ta magie protectrice, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Vraiment Harry, de toutes mes pensées, celle-là n'en faisait pas partie. Tu ne pouvais pas être parti en premier._

_Je suis retourné lire le livre de mon père et le passage qui aurait pu m'indiquer mon erreur. Où avais-je pu donc me tromper dans ce foutu rituel ? Où ?! C'était ce à quoi je pensais après m'être réveillé parfaitement conscient, dans le manoir de mes parents._

_J'étais si certain d'avoir réussi, d'avoir réuni tous les antidotes nécessaires à ta survie ! Pourtant, malgré tout cela, ça n'avait pas suffit. Ce n'était pas assez. Je n'avais pas prévu l'idée que tu puisses t'en aller au moment-même ou j'exécutais le rituel._

_Je n'avais pas remarqué tes yeux anormalement vides ce jour-là. Sans aucune expression. A quoi pensais-tu Harry ? Etais-tu en train de combattre ton sort ou attendais-tu ton heure avec soulagement ? A moins que tu n'étais heureux et en paix ?_

_Comme j'étais persuadé de te sauver, la veille, j'entrepris de te donner tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Je voulais te dire que j'étais prêt à tout pour toi. Peu importe le prix et le temps, j'étais prêt à tout affronter. _

_Je me rappelle t'avoir cherché la journée durant. C'était un 31 octobre, il faisait chaud et beau mais j'avais froid. J'étais gelé. Ou alors peut-être était-je déjà mort en même temps que toi et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ?_

_Je me revoie encore parcourir notre appartement avant de me rendre dans ton ancienne habitation à ta recherche, puis tous les lieux où tu aimais te promener. Tu n'étais nulle part. Y compris chez moi._

_Je n'appris que le lendemain où te trouvais. Je su aussi que c'était finit. Que je m'étais trompé, à quelques centièmes de secondes près. _

_Tu faisais la une des journaux, comme dans ton habitude –bien qu'involontaire. Seulement, le journal annonçait ta mort. Ton ami, ton si fidèle serviteur t'avais trouvé chez toi, inconscient. Tu étais assis sur ton canapé quand cela à commencé, n'est ce pas ?_

_A l'instant même où je prononçais l'incantation pour te libérer, la malédiction de mon père prenait fin, et d'une manière que j'aurais aimé éviter._

_Si je n'ai t'ai pas trouvé chez toi lorsque j'étais à ta recherche, c'est parce que Weasley était passé te voir avant moi. _

_Je ne sais pas quelle réaction il a eu en te voyant, ni la mienne si les rôles auraient été inversé. A-t-il tout de suite comprit et accepté ton sort, Harry ? Laisse-moi te dire que non. D'une certaine manière, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais de vive voix, nous ressentons la même rage et impuissance face à ta situation. Seulement, mes sentiments et mon désespoir sont décuplés par cent._

_Je me souviens avoir déchiré le journal en lambeaux. Lentement, un à un, je déchiquetais tous les journaux qui tombaient sous ma main. Comme pour effacer, supprimer ce que je venais de lire._

_Ils mentaient, n'est ce pas Harry qu'ils mentaient ? Ce n'était pas possible. Tu allais revenir. Tu devais revenir. Pour me rassurer et leur dire, leur prouver à tous que leurs papiers n'étaient que calomnies et que tu étais toujours là, près de moi._

°&°

Ron fixa la porte en songeant qu'un bureau sans fenêtre était horriblement gênant lorsque l'on souhaitait s'enfuir discrètement sans alerter la moitié du ministère en empruntant l'ascenseur (ou le fameux couloir où se trouvaient les tableaux de sorciers et sorcières, juste avant ce dernier).

_Bon et bien quand faut y aller, faut y aller !, _se dit-il en ne quittant pas la porte des yeux.

« - Euh… Monsieur Weasley, nous attendons derrière la porte », l'informa Jeannette.

Il se racla la gorge, s'assit confortablement dans son siège, regarda nerveusement son tableau –où était caché le livre, et dit à voix haute et claire :

« - Entrez ! ».

Jeannette se présenta, accompagnée de Draco Lucius Malfoy, président de la cour de Justice et associé de Ronald Billius Weasley.

« - Weasley.

- Malfoy ».

Les salutations faites, Jeannette partie chercher deux tasses de thé et referma la porte derrière elle, mourrant d'envie d'écouter la discussion.

« - Euh… Du café peut-être ? », proposa Ron en montrant de la tête les deux tasses posé sur le bureau après qu'il se soit installé.

- Tu perds ton temps, Weasel », répliqua l'homme fortuné.

Ron pouvait oublier ses formules de politesses. Comme il s'en était douté, ça ne prenait pas avec son collègue.

« - M'aurais-tu fais venir dans l'intention de me présenter tes excuses ? J'aurais plus de chance de voir l'enfer gelé que ce jour arriver.

- Tu les as déjà reçu dans le courrier que je t'ai envoyé, hier après ton départ.

- Oh, c'est un bien grand mot que tu utilises là. Tu veux sûrement parler de cette 'charmante' phrase accompagnée d'un paquet de chocolat ?

- Exactement. J'ai pensé que tu n'aimerais pas les longues phrases inutiles, mentit Ron en soutenant son regard. (1)

Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il n'était pas au courant de ces gâteries et de la lettre jusqu'à maintenant, si ? Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avait bien pu écrire Jeannette.

« - Je viens justement d'en toucher un mot avec ta secrétaire, et Weasley, continua-t-il, nous savons tous les deux que jamais tu n'aurais eu la pensée de m'envoyer du chocolat en guise d'excuse, n'est-ce pas ? Il est de notoriété publique que tu n'as aucun savoir faire dans ce domaine. Non, toi tu es du genre à bégayer lamentablement avant de baragouiner je ne sais quelle connerie quand tu ne fuis pas. Ça, _c'est_ toi. ».

« - Non, même pas, répliqua-t-il, je ne me serais pas embarrasser d'une telle chose. J'aurais eu l'envie de te mettre mon poing sur le visage mais tu n'aurais pas aimé ».

Il haussa le sourcil droit, narquois

« - C'est avec cette attitude que tu espères me faire changer d'avis concernant ma démission ?

- Je suis assez optimiste à ce sujet, oui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu penses avoir quelque chose susceptible de m'intéresser davantage que ton poing ? ».

Sa façon de parler montrait à quel point il doutait de Ron, mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention. Après deux ans de collaboration, plusieurs traits de caractère qu'il détestait chez lui avait finit par être toléré. Malheureusement, tous deux étaient loin, très loin de la belle amitié qui naissait parfois au fil du temps, à force de toujours travailler ensemble.

« - Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Moi ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bureau retentit d'un grand éclat de rire.

« - Hahaha, elle est bien bonne celle-là !

- Considère ça comme mes excuses personnelles ou un service rendu en dehors de notre travail en commun. C'est tout ce que je te propose, poursuivit Ron, nullement agacé.

- Non, vraiment, Weasley, que veux-tu que je fasse de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pourrais toujours t'aider un jour prochain ».

Il ne préféra pas rajouter qu'il espérait que ce moment n'arriverait jamais.

Un moment passa, laissant Malfoy pensif, quoique toujours amusé par sa proposition.

« - Ça ne réparera pas les dommages subit, Weasley. Ça ne me suffit pas.

Ron s'étrangla.

- Quoi ?! Je t'offre mes services ! Ce n'est pas _rien_ !

- Pourquoi accepter quand je possède déjà des… »

Malfoy se tut soudainement, en proie à une nouvelle idée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu possèdes ? », demanda Ron en le fusillant du regard.

- C'est d'accord, j'accepte ton offre, répondit Malfoy, le surprenant par un changement d'avis aussi rapide. Si je veux te voir sauter du haut d'un immeuble ou danser nue devant la grande statue, tu le feras et sans discuter.

Le voyant ouvrir la bouche, furieux, pour l'interrompre, il le rassura.

« - Ce sont des exemples Weasley ».

Celui-ci se renfrogna, peu convaincu.

« - A présent que nous avons réglé notre _petit_ diffèrent, je te laisse vaquer à ton emploi du temps habituel. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras vite un autre appartement à visiter. Pourquoi pas celui du ministre de la magie ? Je pense qu'il cache quelque chose de suspect. Tu devrais en toucher un mot à ton amie ».

Ron attendit qu'il soit parti avant de lever son majeur en son honneur.

* * *

**oO-lunapix-Oo :** Merci pour la reviews, j'attends ton avis sur la conversation entre Ron et Draco avec impatience . 

**ChocPopCorn :** Han, je suis heureuuuuuuse ! C'est sûrement un des trucs qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est ça. Savoir qu'une personne ait continué de lire ma fic malgré son côté dramatique et la perte d'Harry. contente

**Devil Pops LRDM :** J'en ai parlé à Kya (pour la traduction de la DT-Team) et à l'heure actuelle, il me semble que tout est réglé. Félicitation et bon courage pour le travail à fournir ! Bizoux !

**Petitchaton :** Han, tu des idées pour ta fic ? J'veuuuux savoir XD ! Concernant Draco, il est assez désespérer pour tout tenter, tant pis s'il prend le risque de souffrir mille fois plus, lorsqu'il aura retrouver la mémoire.Lol, tu as de la compassion pour Ron mais tu ne l'aimes toujours pas, le pauvre. Me demande si tu arriveras à l'apprécier un jour XD.  
En fait… Tu as mit deux revews pour ce chapitre, c'était voulu ou tu n'as pas fait gaffe ? ;-p Lol.

Bizouuuuuux.

**Maiionette :** Je pensais vraiment udapter au mois de septembre comme promis –le chapitre était même écrit à temps, mais bon, j'ai du patienter quelques jours. Merci encore de me suivre et de laisser des messages ! Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir ! Bizoux !

**Onarluca :** Hem, dsl ToT. Tu m'en veux plus, n'est ce pas ? Pas ma faute si Draco est inconsolable. Bon, je veux bien te le laisser si ça peut te faire plaisir. C'est une bonne idée, non ?

**Witchia :** Je suis contente que tu aimes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bizoux !


	14. Le renard est dans le poulailler

**Avertissement :** Est-il vraiment utile d'en mettre maintenant ? Préparons juste nos mouchoirs, pleurons et consolons Draco.

**Udapte :** Euh… Excellente question à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse (voir mon Livejournal pour plus d'explication).

**Remerciement :** Tous les revieweurs de cette fic – effet booster immédiat lors des rédactions de chapitres, yep ! Kya, the bêta lectrice toujours là à chasser les fautes d'orthographes. Bizoux toi !

**Pub :** La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez ou reviewez ! En plus** elle a traduit des passages du livre de Cassandra Claire** alors allez vite les lires et donnez lui votre avis ! Le livre sortira en France d'ici 2008. Pour d'autres informations, allez voir le profil de la DT-Team !

**Note spécial pour Kya et les autres personnes concernés :** Bon courage pour vos partiels et n'oubliez pas de réviser ! Bizoux !

(J'en profite même pour m'auto-encourager, j'en ai vraiment besoin avec mes quatre épreuves orales -sans compte l'écrit- qui m'arrivent cette semaine. Dont une en math… Les maths, nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? Un oral de math ? ! Suicidez-moi les gens, je vais jamais y arriver, snif).

**Chapitre précédent :** « - A présent que nous avons réglé notre _petit_ diffèrent, je te laisse vaquer à ton emploi du temps habituel. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras vite un autre appartement à visiter. Pourquoi pas celui du ministre de la magie ? Je pense qu'il cache quelque chose de suspect. Tu devrais en toucher un mot à ton amie ». Ron attendit qu'il soit parti avant de lever son majeur en son honneur ».

* * *

_Le renard est dans le poulailler._

* * *

La pièce exhalait une odeur de produit naturel mélangé à d'autres ingrédients de natures magiques. L'atmosphère y était calme et silencieuse. C'était un laboratoire de taille moyenne éclairé par de nombreuses torches. Hormis le bruit de flacon prit pour être versé dans un chaudron puis reposé, rien ne laissait trahir la présence de sorciers adultes travaillant consciencieusement. Pas même le pas de leurs chaussures sur le sol.

Le premier était occupé à vérifier l'état de son chaudron et ne semblait pas prêter une attention particulière à son assistante alors que cette dernière s'activait à nettoyer la table, pleine d'épluchures et autres produits écrasés. Après en avoir fini, elle s'approcha de son collègue et l'observa faire sans prononcer un mot. L'autre l'ignora. C'était comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence sans pour autant être incorrect envers elle en ne le lui faisant pas sentir.

« - Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? », lança soudain la jeune femme.

Il ne réagit pas à sa demande et fixa avec autant d'attention que l'on pouvait porter à un nouveau né, sa concoction en cours d'élaboration.

« Vous le savez, que tout cela ne sert à rien à part nous faire perdre notre temps et laisser Harry dans le flou concernant cette potion miracle.

- Si ce sont là vos pensées profondes, vous pouvez prendre congé et me laisser travailler seul. J'ai horreur des personnes qui se plaignent et ralentissent mon travail Miss Granger.

- Ce n'est pas ça, seulement vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'une malédiction ne peut se défaire à l'aide d'une potion. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est ralentir l'échéance de sa mort. Ai-je tort, professeur ?

Snape reposa tranquillement sa baguette qu'il utilisait pour faire bouillir son chaudron et parti s'installer derrière son bureau, notant quelques informations.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il prit la parole d'un ton neutre.

« - En effet, je doute que nous puissions l'aider réellement et Potter le sait très bien. Tant qu'il n'ira pas voir Lucius de lui-même, je crains que son état n'empire. Tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, c'est de trouver le bon remède qui annihilera le sortilège ou diminuera les conséquences. Voila très exactement pourquoi nous sommes ici, Miss Granger.

- Combien de temps nous reste t-il ?

- Je ne saurai le dire. Aucune analyse ne nous indique clairement l'état de sa santé. Nous ne pouvons être qu'approximatif quant à sa situation.

- Je vois… Je vais quand même continuer mes recherches de mon côté, peut-être la solution est-elle du côté noir de la magie ? »

Snape hocha la tête, n'indiquant pas s'il était pour ou contre cette idée. Hermione se dirigea vers la porte et ne fut pas surprise de voir son ancien professeur apparaître derrière elle aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre et l'accompagner vers la sortie. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de s'en aller pour lui poser une question :

« Professeur ?

- Quoi d'autre, Miss Granger ?

- Avons-nous seulement une chance de le sauver ? Il ne mérite par ce sort-là… C'est si horrible ! Pourquoi lui ?!

- Comme pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez posez cette question, je vous dirai exactement la même chose : nous avons une chance de le sauver en effet, seulement cela dépendra du temps que nous avons et des efforts que nous mettrons dans cette tache. Si vous en avez fini avec vos questions, je vous laisse à vos activités et revenez me voir jeudi prochain. Au revoir Miss Granger.

- Au revoir professeur ».

Elle marcha un moment la tête basse avant de pouvoir transplaner, direction le Ministère de la Magie.

°&°

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous deux à destination, Malfoy s'avança et enleva tous les sorts de protection qui empêchaient tout accès à sa propriété.

« - Comme tu t'en doutes depuis ta visite surprise, la sécurité s'est vu améliorée.

- Oh. Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied Malfoy, je t'en remercie. Je m'inquiétais de ton bien être au point que je pensais même vérifier l'état de ton alarme personnellement.

- Et je t'aurais accueilli de la meilleure manière qu'il me soit donné de faire, Weasley. Tu n'aurais sûrement jamais oublié ta virée nocturne chez moi. J'aime laisser une trace… cuisante à mes hôtes les plus méritants.

- Charmant, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

- Bien, comme tu connais déjà les lieux je te laisse aller dans le salon en espérant que tu ne te perdes pas accidentellement dans mon bureau. Je vais me chercher de quoi boire.

- Pourquoi vis-tu ici ? Le manoir est trop grand pour toi, Malfoy ? », demanda Ron en le regardant remplir deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu sortis du mini-bar.

Celui-ci prit le temps de ranger sa bouteille et fermer son meuble avant de répondre.

« - Je ne sais pas, je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de revenir ici. Je suppose qu'une partie de moi doit s'y sentir bien, au calme ».

Ron posa un regard sur l'aquarium qui animait le salon et prit des mains de son ennemi le verre qu'il lui offrait. Il s'amusa à faire tournoyer le liquide dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

_Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien et pourtant, il revient ici sans savoir pourquoi_.

« - Sympa la décoration, mais je t'aurais pourtant bien vu avec un serpent venimeux.

- Je n'aime pas particulièrement les reptiles.

- Haha », rit l'ex-gryffindor, narquois. « - Qui l'aurait cru ? Draco Malfoy, le parfait Slytherin n'aime pas le signe de sa maison. Cherchez l'erreur.

- Un Slytherin ne fait pas de moi un fan des reptiles et serpents en tout genre. J'aime ma maison mais je n'apprécie pas particulièrement le contact de cet animal chez moi. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas l'idiotie de croire que toute ta maison voue un culte invétéré envers les lions ».

- Tu parles comme si tu en as connu un personnellement.

- Peut-être bien Weasley. Je suis sûr que maintenant, ton unique neurone va s'évertuer à rechercher l'identité de cette personne, si bien sûr elle existe.

- Ne me tentes pas ou tu le regretteras, marmonna-t-il, suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu.

Il s'avança vers l'immense baie vitrée tout en sirotant son verre.

« - Wow.

- C'est l'effet que ça donne », le nargua Malfoy assis sur le canapé.

Ron ne répondit pas, l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir en tête des passages du journal intime de son ennemi. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise mais sa vengeance était bien plus forte et tenace que sa gêne. Il devait tenir bon. Juste le temps de mener à bien son projet et ensuite, il s'enfuirait loin de ce lieu, hanté par des souvenirs douloureux.

°&°

_Tu sais Harry, je me souviens un soir être rentré complètement saoûl. Je me suis effondré sur le canapé... ou alors par terre, cela importe peu. Je me suis relevé et me suis dirigé vers notre chambre. Je pense avoir fixé un moment le lit vide avant de rechercher tout ce qui me restait de toi. _

_Au final, je me souviens avoir pleurer et rit de désespoir en me rendant compte à quel point tu n'avais peu d'objet à toi. Tout ce qui t'appartenais, c'était le strict minimum. La seule chose que tu laissas chez nous fut cette figurine en porcelaine ayant appartenue à ta mère. Je l'aime bien. Il représente un cerf. Enroulé sur lui même mais avec un regard plein de vie, de courage et de fierté. _

°&°

Il le faisait pour Harry, se dit-il. Ou alors pour lui-même, il n'en savait trop rien. Il préférait éviter d'y songer trop longtemps parce que réfléchir risquerait de dégonfler son courage comme une aiguille transperce un ballon.

Il entendit derrière lui Malfoy se lever.

« Weasley ?

- C'est moi.

- Je t'attends dans mon bureau, _maintenant_. Je n'aime pas parler affaire dans mon salon et de toute façon les papiers que nous cherchons sont là-bas.

- Je te suis, répondit-il en quittant son poste d'observation, plongé dans ses pensées.

La première partie de son plan se passait à merveille. Malfoy le menait tout droit vers sa perte.

Il pouvait commencer à mettre en marche la deuxième partie de sa vengeance.

Ensuite il lui suffirait de patienter pour en connaître les résultats.

°&°

Malfoy s'assit derrière son bureau, ordonnant à son hôte de faire de même après avoir prit la peine de créer un fauteuil.

« - Comme ta curiosité et l'origine de notre discorde sont portées sur cet appartement, je vais te donner l'occasion de l'inspecter dans ses moindres parcelles.

- Encore un peu et je jurerais que tu me donnes carte blanche pour fouiller ton bureau, mais ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de m'accorder des privilèges dans ce genre.

- Détrompes-toi, répondit Malfoy en souriant froidement. Je t'offre un poste à la mesure de tes capacités et par la même occasion, je m'octroies un petit plaisir personnel. Weasley, à partir de maintenant, tu es mon nouvel homme à tout faire attitré ! N'est-ce pas incroyable ?

Il le considéra un instant, sidéré.

- Tu délires, j'espère ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua Malfoy avec ce même air inquiétant.

- Mais… Mais il est hors de question que je sois ta boniche personnelle Malfoy ! répliqua Ron, toujours surpris.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, répondit ce dernier calmement.

- Parce que tu penses _réellement_ que je vais accepter ta proposition ?

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu recevras ma démission demain matin, répondit-il en buvant son Whisky-Pur-Feu. Ce n'est pas comme si perdre ce poste allait m'empêcher de vivre, je me trompe ?

- Malfoy tu n'est qu'un… », commença Ron en grimaçant de dégoût.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, faussement intéressé.

« - Oui ? Tu disais Wesley ?

- Tu es l'être le plus répugnant que je connaisse Malfoy, vraiment.

- Ma salle de bain attend d'être récurée Weasel, souri-t-il, narquois. Tu peux poser ta baguette, tout ce dont tu as auras besoin se trouve déjà là-bas, dit il.

Ron se leva vivement, et quitta la pièce non sans lui avoir adressé son majeur en signe de réponse.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, ravi. Il ne se laissa vraiment aller que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

* * *

**Pomme-violette :** Nah ! Loin de moi l'idée d'abandonner mes fanfictions ! J'ai horreur qu'on me laisser mariner dans le suspence pour me laisser en plan donc je me vois mal faire ça. Dès que j'ai un souci au niveau des publications, je l'indique dans mon Livejournal (voir homepage sur mon profil). Donc rassures toi, je continue toujours d'écrire mais cette année c'est vu chargé et j'ai euh toussotement été privé de mon pc (à mon âge en plus, la honte -.-). En tout cas, merci d'être revenu me reviewer, ça me fait plaisir, et j'espère que tu continueras, qui sait ? Bizoux !

**Sahada**** :** Merci, moi aussi j'aimerai bien voir notre tit Draco heureux avec Harry mais bon, l'histoire n'aurait pas ce petit quelque chose qu'elle a, je me trompe ? Bizoux.

**Gwen.is.my.other.me **: A quand une suite ? Et bien pourquoi pas maintenant ? Lol, bon ok, j'ai eu un sacré temps de retard mais si tu as regardé mon livejournal, tu as du avoir les réponses à ta question. Merci et bizoux.

**Caromadden**** :** loll ton surplus d'eau ? Avec cette fic, tu risques d'être servie alors XD. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et encore navré pour ce retard ! Bizoux.

**Shin' :** _Pourquoi Ron est-il un parfait imbécile, borné et buté ?_ Parce que c'est un parfait petit imbécile, borné et pas vraiment buté comme il le laisse montrer, lol. Il cache très bien son côté adorable, j'avoue lol.  
_Est-ce qu'il va enfin ouvrir les yeux ?_ Huhu, la question piège. Selon toi, c'est quoi la réponse la plus probable ? Est celle que tu préfèrerais voir ?_  
Draco va t'il prendre la potion d'oubli ? _La réponse est dans presque tous les chapitres. Fait juste un peu plus attention aux détails et aux tournures qu'ont ses phrases (à Draco). J'ai la manie de laisser plusieurs indices de cette façon là. Certes, ils ne sont pas flagrants mais j'aime faire réfléchir le lecteur et le laisser imaginer une fin potentielle aux actes de Draco et à la fin possible de cette fic.  
_Que va t'il faire de Ron à son service ? _La réponse est dans ce chapitre, que penses tu du nouveau rôle de Ron ? Bizoux.

**ChocPopCorn**** :** Voila voila ! Vraiment, vraiment, mais vraiment désolé pour cette absence mais je me suis expliqué sur mon livejournal et j'avais prévenu que je ne serais pas la avant un bon moment. Le prochain chapitre devrait être écrit (en tout cas je l'espère) courant mi-mai puisque je serais en vacance à ce moment la.

**Lilian evans potter**** :** Je crois que celui la a battu le record au niveau de l'attente du chapitre. Arf, c'était pas voulu. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, bizoux !

**Witchia**** :** Tu as la réponse à ta question. Moi je me demande juste si tu as aimé l'idée de Draco XD. Bizoux.

**Margarita6**** :** Merci beaucoup et gros bizoux à toi aussi. J'espère que tu as appréciés ce chapitre.

**Petitchaton**** :** Hey salut toi ! Ca va ? J'espère que oui ! Tu m'en veux pas pour ce retard j'espère ? Je ne sais pas si tu as regardé mon LV mais j'y ai expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais pas venir et que mes fics allaient être plus ou moins suspendu. Bon, passons maintenant à ta revews, lol. C'est vrai que dans le livre Ron n'est pas le parfait « meilleur ami » mais il a quand même des qualités (mdr, je crois que tu dois te dire qu'il les a bien caché alors xD). Quel image te fais tu de l'amitié et du 'parfait' meilleur ami ? T'entendre dire (enfin, te voir écrire serait plus juste) que dans ma fic Ron est passable me fait vraiment plaisir . Dès que tu termines ta fic, tu me le dis ? J'veux être la première à la lire ! Stp ? XD. Je te comprends parfaitement quand tu dis pouvoir écrire x chapitre en une semaine et plus rien pendant des mois. Tout auteur à du vivre ça au moins une fois dans sa vie… bon après, y'en a qui en font une spécialité… (Non, non, je ne me sens pas visé, je n'ai absolument pas peur de la page blanche, lol XD). Bizoux et à très vite j'espère !

**Onarluca**** :** Salut tôa ! Ca va ? Bien ou bien ? Héhé, si un jour ma fic ne sera pas triste ? Euh… si je réponds qu'on peut toujours espérer, ça te soulage ? Gros bizoux !

**Lovedray :** Merci et gros bizoux !

**Lunapix**** :** Dsl, je fais pleurer plusieurs lecteurs avec cette fic. Le côté positif, c'est que je ne laisse personne indifférent lol. Je pense que toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre. Bizoux et au prochain chapitre j'espère !


	15. Quand le renard passe à l’action

**Avertissement :** Est-il vraiment utile d'en mettre maintenant ? Préparons juste nos mouchoirs, pleurons et consolons Draco.

**Udapte :** Le plus rapidement possible je l'espère ! Si vous regardez de temps en temps mon LV, vous devez savoir que Curiosité Déplacée est désormais terminé **sur papier** !

**Remerciement :** Tous les revieweurs de cette fic – effet booster immédiat lors des rédactions de chapitres, yep ! Kya, the bêta lectrice toujours là à chasser les fautes d'orthographes et me conseiller quand il le faut. Bizoux toi !

**Pub :** La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez ou reviewez ! En plus** elle a traduit des passages du livre de Cassandra Claire** alors allez vite les lire et donnez lui votre avis ! Le livre sortira en France d'ici 2008. Pour d'autres informations, allez voir le profil de la DT-Team ! _Youhou, deux nouveaux membres font partie de l'équipe désormais ! Continuez comme ça !_

**Pub bis :** Je fais désormais partie d'une communauté génial qui organise diffèrent Prompt. Pour tout savoir, venez donc nous voir, c'est drôle et gratuit ! (Voir mon profil pour le lien).

**Chapitre précédent :** « - Oui ? Tu disais Wesley ?

- Tu es l'être le plus répugnant que je connaisse Malfoy, vraiment.

- Ma salle de bain attend d'être récurée Weasel, souri-t-il, narquois. Tu peux poser ta baguette, tout ce dont tu as auras besoin se trouve déjà là-bas »

* * *

_Quand le renard passe à l'action_

* * *

Ron fixa avec hargne le livre qui lui avait causé tant d'ennuis depuis sa découverte. Il y avait une chose dont il était au moins persuadé, c'est qu'il n'écoutait les conseils d'Hermione qu'après s'être mis dans de beaux draps. Il repensa alors à un passage du journal…

_De notre vie passée à vivre ici, je me souviens aussi de nos disputes. Celle qui m'a le plus marquée, c'est celle où je ne comprenais pas ton raisonnement concernant cette malédiction._

_Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te voir t'éteindre à petit feu et toi, tu ne voulais pas me voir « gâcher » mes journées à lutter contre le temps. Grand fléau qu'est le temps pour un simple mortel, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_Chaque minute passée te rapprochait de ta dernière heure et juste à cette idée, tout mon être frémissait d'horreur, de rage, d'angoisse mais de peur aussi. Je me demande parfois si tu avais déjà tout prévu, comme ce livre par exemple. Si tu me l'as offert, c'était plus pour moi n'est ce pas ? Pour m'aider._

_Tu t'étais dit qu'une pensine serait trop douloureux car cela signifierait te voir et t'entendre sans pouvoir te toucher ou te parler. _

_Je me souviens aussi d'autres disputes. Merlin, que tu pouvais être têtu par moment ! Aucun de nous deux ne voulions avouer nos tords et nous restions là, dans l'appartement à nous fusiller du regard, comme si cela allait déterminer lequel de nous deux avait raison._

_Par moment, je restais enfermé dans mon bureau et ne le quittais qu'après t'avoir entendu te coucher. Parfois, lorsque tu étais en tord et acceptais enfin de l'admettre, tu marmonnais dans le lit un vague « Ok, t'as gagné » et tu t'endormais de ton côté histoire de garder un minimum de fierté. Tu ratais systématiquement mon sourire amusé mais je pense que c'était voulu, je me trompe ? _

_En revanche, je ne me souviens pas qu'une coucherie ensemble n'ait résolu nos différents. Ça ne stimulait pas mon envie de te prendre et réciproquement. Notre vie n'était pas un roman à l'eau de rose, loin de là. Nous vivions notre vie en nous accommandant de nos défauts, c'est tout. _

Ron se mordit les lèvres. Installé chez lui, dans son canapé après avoir quitté Malfoy, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il allait faire à présent.

Il lui fallait mettre sa fierté au placard s'il voulait vraiment en finir avec cette histoire. Et puis, le coupable c'était lui et sa curiosité maladive et personne d'autre.

Il repensa à son plan. La première étape avait fonctionné avec succès et facilité, à sa grande surprise. A dire vrai, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son projet se réalise sans encombres. Il finit par se lever et c'est avec regret qu'il sortit de chez lui pour rendre visite à son collègue.

Merlin qu'il se détestait…

Il frappa à la porte et attendit que Draco Malfoy lui ouvre. Il en était à espérer qu'il était absent lorsque ledit Malfoy laissa la porte ouverte après l'avoir regardé avec un léger sourire moqueur et triomphant.

« - C'est bien, Weasley, tu fais un bon bouffon. Tes affaires sont dans la salle de bain », déclara-t-il ravi, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Ron le regarda s'éloigner en se persuadant que non, le tuer ne ferait pas de lui un héro et que oui, ce petit couillon avait son utilité.

Il obéit donc et prit torchons, serviettes et liquides nettoyants et ignora sa fierté qui lui interdisait de faire ce qu'il se mourrait d'envie de faire.

_Pense à ton plan, c'est uniquement pour ça que tu es ici… Oh Merlin, je vais le tuer !_

Une heure passa sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il en était à récurer avec une rage certaine la baignoire quand soudain, il sentit une présence sur son dos et se retourna, les mains gantées pleines de savon.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous, Malfoy ? Tu savoures ta victoire sur moi ? T'as pas autre chose à faire ? »

Celui-ci sourit, franchement amusé, adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« - Je me disais simplement qu'avoir un Wealsey comme bonne à tout faire n'était pas si désagréable finalement. Presque aussi compétent qu'un elfe mais pas encore parfait. Oh, Weasley, fais attention, tu fais des taches par terre.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour constater qu'en effet, ses gants mouillés laissaient tomber de petits paquets de savon, créant une petite flaque d'eau.

« - Tires-toi Malfoy ou c'est avec ta tête que j'irai récurer tes chiottes.

Ce dernier se releva et bougea l'index de sa main, de droite à gauche.

- Tut, tut, tut, Weasley. Pas de menace chez moi, tu n'es pas en mesure de le faire. Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu es là ? C'est toi-même qui m'as donné l'idée alors il ne sert à rien de m'en vouloir. De plus, tu m'es distrayant ».

Ron serra les poings et le fusilla du regard et Malfoy le délaissa, satisfait. Il attendit cinq minutes puis celui-ci se dirigea lentement vers son bureau, après avoir prit le temps de trouver Malfoy dans son salon, allongé sur son canapé, un livre cachant son visage.

_Parfait. Absolument parfait. On voit voir si tu as aimé le nouveau jeu de ton attraction, Malfoy. Ça s'appelle Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Sauf qu'ici, le but n'est pas de fuir le chat mais de l'affronter._

Il était conscient que son idée n'était pas géniale. Il était le premier à dire qu'elle était complètement dénuée de son sens, quand on savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne le regardait pas. Il s'était mentit en se disant que c'était une vengeance, mais au fond de lui, il se doutait que ce n'était pas seulement ça qui l'animait. Il y avait autre chose, ça il en était sûr, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Peut-être sa profonde connerie à se mettre dans le pétrin qui ressortait au grand jour ? Ou alors sa conscience qui le tiraillait pour réparer ses méfaits ?

Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers le coffre. Ce fameux coffre. C'était sa boite de Pandore. L'objet de ses problèmes et en même temps le refuge de Malfoy.

Il le prit dans ses mains et se demanda quelles seraient les conséquences de son geste. Comme la toute première fois où il s'était tenu dans cette pièce, il n'arrivait pas à en prévoir l'ampleur.

Il tenta de l'ouvrir et soudain, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, Ron se retrouva projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce et percuta violement le bureau qui bascula sous le choc. Il resta à terre, assommé, et entendit des bruits de pas précipités.

Il secoua la tête, et se releva. Il n'avait aucune blessure importante et sa douleur au dos était supportable quand il vit Malfoy apparaître à l'entrée, regardant alternativement le coffret, son bureau renversé et le jeune homme avant de revenir au coffret.

« - Que faisais-tu ici et que c'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-il calmement.

_Etrange qu'il n'est pas encore péter les plombs,_ se dit Weasley en cherchant une explication.

« - Tu aimes ma nouvelle façon de ranger ? Je… C'est bien mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Sinon, par simple curiosité, y'a quoi dedans ? demanda-t-il en montrant la boite noire.

- Ton cerveau, Weasley. Sors d'ici, t'en as suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui.

- J'aimerais que tu me répondes. Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans qui nécessite une protection pareille ? La première fois, il n'y en avait pas, dit-il, sachant qu'il venait de se trahir. Malfoy perdit un peu de son impassibilité, clairement surpris.

- Tu… Tu l'as déjà ouvert ? Qui t'a permit de le faire ? Réponds !

- Personne, évidemment, je pensais juste trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce ne fut pas le cas. C'est dommage.

- Tu… Hein ?

- Disons que sur le moment, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Tu tires une drôle de tête Malfoy, tu devrais t'asseoir, on jurerait que tu as vu un fantôme », dit-il en se donnant une fausse assurance.

Son interlocuteur, lui, était devenu blanc en comprenant que son secret était connu de son pire ennemi. Il savait que ce livre lui était précieux tout comme sa baguette l'était pour un sorcier. Mais pourquoi exactement, il n'en savait pas et il n'avait pas eu l'envie de le découvrir. C'était un peu comme s'il redoutait de connaître son contenu.

« - Alors tu l'as lu ? ». C'était plus une évidence qu'une question et il ne regardait même plus le jeune homme roux. Il fixait simplement le sol.

Ron fut prit d'un étrange malaise et préféra s'expliquer.

« - Malfoy, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas. Je sais aussi que quand je l'ai lu, parce que je l'ai lu, j'ai cru à une blague. Au début en tout cas. Puis j'ai dû admettre que ce n'était pas le cas et j'ai voulu t'étrangler. Te faire souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me dire que ça ne servirait à rien. En fait, tu as déjà si souffert que tu as préféré l'oublier. De tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre de toi, de tes gestes, c'est sûrement celui que je ne supporte pas. Tu veux la vérité, Malfoy ? »

Ron n'attendait pas de réponse. Il débitait ses paroles le plus rapidement possible. A une époque c'est vrai, il aurait jubilé en voyant son ennemi anéantit mais là… Là, il éprouvait une profonde pitié et un gêne à le regarder comme ça. C'était… dérangeant. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et ne voulait pas que cela arrive un jour.

« - La vérité, c'est que si je suis là, si je t'ai offert mes services, c'est pour te faire accepter la réalité. Que tu arrêtes de fuir. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry aimerait ça. Ne tires pas une tête pareille, je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je parle de lui. Mais prends la peine de lire ce que tu as écrit et tu comprendras pourquoi je te dis ça. C'est sur, après ça, tu vas m'en vouloir. Tu vas probablement vouloir te venger et j'ignore comment mais je pense que je te préfère comme ça que comme un connard qui oublie les personnes qu'il a aimé. Je serais Harry –bon, ok, je ne serais jamais lui, je t'aurai cassé la gueule pour te rappeler ce que c'est que d'avoir mal. Que tu comprennes enfin qu'après la douleur vient l'apaisement. Tu n'as pas eu le cran pour tenir et…

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et reprit, ne laissant pas le temps à Malfoy de placer un mot. Celui-ci le regardait, enregistrant les informations sans les analyser. Il en était incapable.

« - Et je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire. Je me suis laissé emporter. Je vais te laisser maintenant et j'aimerai que tu viennes me voir après avoir recouvrer ta mémoire. Pas pour que l'on se batte mais pour avoir des explications. J'ai des questions à te poser. Je pense que tu sauras me trouver et Merlin, je ferais mieux de partir, je perds les pédales à parler comme ça. Ah oui, je voudrais juste te dire que tu n'aurais jamais dû rester seul à ce moment là. Moi, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Hermione à mes côtés. Il y avait ma famille, bien sûr, mais seule Hermione était en mesure de ressentir ma douleur. Parce qu'elle savait que les événements majeurs de ma vie se sont déroulé en leur présence à tous les deux alors… Je voudrais juste que tu te rappelles que je comprends ce que tu as ressenti. Peut être pas avec la même intensité mais je la comprends quand même. Tu… Tu n'es pas seul Malfoy, et Merlin, je dois _vraiment_ y aller cette fois ».

Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà partit en courant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir ce qu'il ferait maintenant. Très probablement, il irait lire son journal, très probablement, une partie de lui saurait que c'est la vérité et Ron espérait que c'est avec cette partie là que Malfoy réfléchirait. Si ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, et bien il devait se préparer à un duel.

* * *

**Jits :** Coucou ! Je présume que tu es toi aussi fan du mangas Nana, je me trompe ?

C'est un grand compliment que tu me fais la en me disant ça -est dans les étoiles.

Concernant Ron, même maintenant tu veux toujours le trucider ? Il a l'air de vouloir se rattraper xD

**Cricket32**** :** Tout d'abord bienvenu sur le merveilleux monde de FF (merveilleux quand il ne déconne pas bien sur -.-). Effectivement, oublier n'a jamais aidé mais dans son cas, c'est diffèrent. Draco c'est retrouvé seul et sans aucun soutient pour tenir. Il a donc préféré utiliser la méthode la plus draconienne.

**Sahada**** :** C'est vrai qu'un happy end est toujours agréable à lire mais j'avoue qu'avec CD, je vais avoir du mal a faire un happy end comme vous le voulez tous, c'est-à-dire Draco et Harry réunis (si ça arrive, ça sera plus le contraire d'une belle fin qu'autre chose….). Sinon, j'espère que tu te portes bien et gros bizoux !

**O****rel782**** :** Lool, l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai effectivement imaginé Harry en JC comme tu me l'as si judicieusement fait remarqué XD. C'est tentant en effet mais irréalisable sauf s'il me prend l'envie de changer la fin déjà écrite pour en faire le contraire d'un happy end. Bizoux.

**O****narluca**** :** Coucou ! Je vais aussi bien que possible. Enfin, si j'oublie l'otite que j'ai et le stresse qui me gagne en attendant les résultats du Bac et celle d'un magasin qui pourra peut être me prendre en alternance l'année prochaine, je vais très bien xD. Lol, je te raconte ma vie, j'adore XD. Ensuite, hum, je meurs d'envie de te répondre que peut être, la fic se finira bien, avec un tas de papillons qui volent et tout et tout mais il n'y aura plus de mystère ! Bon en même temps, avec ce chapitre, je présume que tu as compris quelle était mon idée de fin, non ? Je pense avoir raison en affirmant que ce chapitre n'était pas triste, youhou, ça m'arrive d'écris des chapitres non-triste ! Bizoux et à très vite !

**ChocPopCorn**** :** Merci encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi ravi que les précédents ! Bizoux tout pleins ! –humeur guimauve à souhait-

**Lilian Evans Potter :** J'espère n'avoir pas trop tarder alors . Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir cru rêver en voyant l'udapte et encore mille excuses ! Voila un autre chapitre avec des rebondissements à souhait. Héhé, on découvre enfin les intentions de Ron. Bizoux !

* * *

Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne chose que d'avoir publié ce chapitre 15 tel que je l'ai écrit. Mmmh, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu.


	16. Comme un goût de rédemption

**Avertissement :** Est-il vraiment utile d'en mettre maintenant ? Préparons juste nos mouchoirs, pleurons et consolons Draco.

**Udapte :** La semaine prochaine ou alors la seconde. Dans tout las, le chapitre (l'épilogue) est corrigé par les bon soins de Kya (huhu, remerciez la car sans elle, j'aurais publié l'épilogue en même temps que ce chapitre, mouhaha, vous allez devoir patienter encore un peu pour avoir la fin, la vrai).

**Remerciement :** Tous les revieweurs de cette fic – effet booster immédiat lors des rédactions de chapitres, yep ! Kya, the bêta lectrice toujours là à chasser les fautes d'orthographes et me conseiller quand il le faut. Bizoux toi ! Ton avis m'est toujours utile !:-)

**Pub :** La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez ou reviewez ! En plus** elle a traduit des passages du livre de Cassandra Claire** alors allez vite les lire et donnez lui votre avis ! Le livre sortira en France d'ici 2008. Pour d'autres informations, allez voir le profil de la DT-Team ! _Youhou, deux nouveaux membres font partie de l'équipe désormais ! Continuez comme ça ! (Qui sait, un jour je ferais peut être partie de l'équipe ? Ok…c'est beau de rêver je sais -.-)._

**Pub bis :** Je fais désormais partie d'une communauté génial qui organise diffèrent Prompt. Pour tout savoir, venez donc nous voir, c'est drôle et gratuit ! (Voir mon profil pour le lien). En plus, vous pouvez lire des fics slashs (et non slashs) sur Harry Potter & sa tribu entière ou sur d'autres univers déjà existant et originaux. Laissez des com's ! Merci !

**Chapitre précédent : **«Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà partit en courant. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir ce qu'il ferait maintenant. Très probablement, il irait lire son journal, très probablement, une partie de lui saurait que c'est la vérité et il espérait que c'est avec cette partie là que Malfoy réfléchirait. Si ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, et bien Ron devait se préparer à un duel. »

* * *

Comme un goût de rédemption

* * *

Ron ouvrit la porte et la seconde d'après, sans même qu'il ne comprenne comment et par qui, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur derrière lui.

En touchant le sol, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait la mauvaise habitude de percuter tout les murs qu'il croisait et que Malfoy était souvent dans les parages quand ça lui arrivait.

Celui-ci ce tenait devant la porte d'entrée, livide, la haine déformant son visage. Il n'attendit pas de le voir se relever pour se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups de poing en hurlant. Ron porta les mains à son visage, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« SALAUD ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ? A MOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? JE TE HAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! JE TE HAIS WEASLEY ! » rugit-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Il n'entendit même pas les plaintes étouffées de Ron et vociféra de plus belle. Son self-control légendaire l'avait quitté.

« Je jure d'avoir ta peau Weasley, je le jure ! T'avais pas le droit ! Tu comprends ça ? Tu n'avais pas le droit, merde ! C'était ma vie et tu n'avais rien à savoir ! Est-ce que je viens me renseigner pour savoir avec qui tu baises Weasley, hein ? Est-ce qu'une fois tu m'as vu m'intéresser à ta putain de vie privée ? Jamais, Weasley, jamais ! Parce que moi, j'avais un minimum de respect pour toi ! Alors que toi, tu t'es permis de venir fouiner chez moi et venir me le révéler en face ! T'avais pas le droit ! Ca ne regardait que moi si j'ai décidé de tout oublier ! Je n'ai jamais voulu me souvenir de ça, jamais ! J'étais enfin heureux, j'étais en vie Weasley, tu entends ? En vie ! Merde, je n'avais rien à me reprocher, aucun ombre pour me rappeler mes erreurs et il a fallu que tu détruises tout ! Pourquoi Weasley ? Me détestes-tu à ce point la ?! »

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il pleurait en même temps qu'il hurlait et frappait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire mal. Sortir toute la haine qu'il éprouvait. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, enfoui puis caché ressortissait de façon inattendue, brutale et il l'extériorisait sur son ennemi.

Malfoy sentit les mains de Ron le retenir mais il lutta avec une telle fougue que Ron, bien que sévèrement amoché, força sur ses poignets et le culbuta sur le dos, de sorte qu'il se trouva au-dessus de lui.

Essoufflé, le rouquin s'assit sur son ventre et ramena ses mains vers le haut. La scène dura un moment avant que son adversaire ne finisse par se calmer, fatigué. Néanmoins, il le regardait toujours avec une rage meurtrière et tout son corps en tremblait. Sa respiration était forte et rapide.

Tous deux se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux et ce fut Ron qui finit par les baisser en premier, ne voulant pas s'engager dans un autre combat.

Il se lécha ses lèvres et sentit un goût âpre et amer sur sa langue. Le goût du sang. Son sang. Il fit une moue de dégoût.

« Tu m'as sacrement amoché, je t'en félicite. J'avais espéré que tu te conduirais de façon plus mature mais bon, tu as eu raison de me frapper. De toi à moi Malfoy, j'aurai fait la même chose… mais avec une baguette. C'est plus pratique et ça fait plus mal ».

Malfoy était au bord de l'explosion tant son visage était rouge. Il tenta de se soustraire à son emprise mais il devait l'avouer, Ron était plus lourd que lui. Tous deux était de force égale ou alors l'héritier le surpassait légèrement, mais même avec cela de son côté, il ne pouvait rien faire lorsque plus de l'équivalent de son poids était assis à califourchon sur lui. Ecoeuré, il détourna les yeux. Le simple fait de le voir le mettait hors de lui et lui donnait la nausée. Le visage amoché de Ron ne suffisait pas à calmer le feu qui bouillait en lui. Il lui fallait plus que des coups. Non, il devait frapper à l'endroit qui allait lui faire le plus de mal. Peu importe s'il devait subir une partie des dégâts avec lui. La douleur, c'était son rayon.

Il lui jeta un rictus mauvais et ses yeux brillèrent d'une haine qui ne demandait qu'à être exprimée.

« Ça te fait quoi de savoir que j'ai couché avec Potter, Weasley ? ».

Ron le dévisagea sans rien dire et il fit un léger sourire attristé en comprenant le jeu auquel Malfoy souhaitait l'entraîner.

« Ça ne marchera pas. Insulter Harry ne me mettra pas en colère tout comme ça ne te fera pas sentir mieux. Au contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je suis sûr que tu devais être horrifié. Apprendre que son héros adulé couchait avec la bête noire. L'ironie du sort est que je l'ai aidé dans sa chute.

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne sert à rien, répéta Weasley avec un peu plus de force dans la voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu te sens coupable et c'est ça qui te fait parler ».

Son visage se crispa alors qu'il écoutait une vérité qu'il fuyait.

« Ecoute, je te l'ai dit avant que tu ne retrouves la mémoire, je t'ai haïs du plus profond de mes tripes et j'ai eu envie de me venger parce que je te voulais coupable. J'avais envie d'avoir un bouc émissaire alors je t'ai rendu responsable de sa mort. Ça m'a juste aidé à pardonner Harry et me pardonner moi-même pour n'avoir rien pu faire. Te haïr était ce qui me faisait tenir pour ne pas devenir fou.

Il s'arrêta, vérifiant que Malfoy l'écoutait. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus mais sa respiration était toujours saccadée. Contre coup de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en aussi peu de temps. Ses nerfs avaient lâché.

« Ensuite, j'ai continué ma lecture. Tu veux savoir quand-est ce que j'ai enfin changé d'avis sur toi ? Pour que je réalise qu'en fait, tu étais terriblement amoureux d'Harry et prêt à tout pour lui ? ».

Ron lut dans ses yeux les pensées de son rival et le contredit.

« Raté, ce n'est pas quand tu as parlé de ta tentative de suicide pour le sauver. Tu sais, l'échange, ta vie contre la sienne, tout ça. A ce propos, même maintenant, j'aurais aimé que tu réussisses Malfoy. J'aurai aimé que tu prononces plus vite l'incantation mais ce qui est fait est fait. Pas de retour possible et tu n'y peux rien. Tu as eu le courage d'essayer et c'est très noble de ta part, je te l'accorde. En fait, là où j'ai réalisé que me venger de toi n'aurait servit à rien, c'est lorsque j'ai su ce que tu comptais faire. L'oublier. C'est la pire chose que l'on puisse accomplir. Principalement lorsque la personne est aussi celle que l'on n'aime, non ? Ne m'interromps pas s'il-te-plaît, j'ai peur de perdre le fil de mes pensées ».

Il reprit son souffle et changea légèrement de place, s'appuyant toujours plus sur son corps. Ce dernier fit une grimace mais ne broncha pas.

« Maintenant, tout ce que je peux faire pour toi c'est t'aider à surmonter tout ça. Oui je sais, c'est fou n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je suis sûr que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Laissons Harry là où il est, veux-tu ? Je doute qu'il soit heureux de te voir comme ça.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Weasley ? ».

Sa question avait le mérite d'être claire mais l'absence d'émotion dans sa voix dérouta légèrement Ron. Il mit un moment à répondre.

« Parce que je suis tombé sur la première page et tu parlais d'Harry. J'en ai fait un exemplaire, la suite tu l'a connais.

- Bien sûr. C'est évident que tu allais être attiré par le contenu après avoir lu ça… Et Granger ? Elle sait ?

- Non, elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle ne connaît pas l'existence du second livre. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai détruit, l'informa Ron comme pour se faire excuser et le rassurer.

- Super. J'en suis ravi, répliqua-t-il, cynique.

- Peut-on parler maintenant ? Sans que tu ne me sautes dessus, je veux dire.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, Weasley.

- Bien, alors nous allons quand même parler mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé à retrouver ton calme ».

Il grimaça. Ron était effectivement très lourd et dans tous les sens du terme. Il finit par hocher la tête, la mâchoire crispée. Celui-ci se releva prudemment, le surveillant. Il s'assit près de lui, dos au mur alors que le blond en faisait de même.

« Bouge pas, je vais me chercher des glaçons », déclara-t-il en se levant.

Il revient au bout de quelques courtes minutes et il constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours dos au mur, ses bras encerclant ses jambes repliées contre lui. Il avait posé son menton entre ses genoux et ne réagit pas lorsque Ron s'assit, une jambe repliée et l'autre étendue. Seuls quelques tremblements de son corps trahissaient ses émotions.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il, gêné, ne sachant pas comment le prendre.

Il n'eut aucune réaction alors Ron décida d'attendre. Lui laisser un peu de temps avant de parler. Il fit glisser le sac de glaçon sur sa joue endolorie. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer devant son livre et y déverser toute sa peine.

OoO

_Je n'avais juste pas prévu que nous regarderions effectivement le passé, mais chacun de notre côté. Isolé de l'autre. J'aimerai te retrouver, Harry, mais je suis incapable de réaliser ton souhait. Mon désir. Pardonne-moi d'être un lâche. Pardonne-moi car tu devras être patient et me regarder de loin._

_Je me souviens que tu n'as jamais été patient, toujours impudent et à foncer tête baissée, les sentiments te faisant réagir et vivre. C'est probablement pour cela que tu m'as tendu la main, et probablement pour cela que as réussi à me prendre. Moi et mes manies à te rendre fou. Moi et mes colères. Et enfin, moi et mes sentiments._

_Dis Harry, ça ne te grise pas trop d'être tout là-haut et te dire que tu vas devoir attendre un sacré moment avant de me retrouver ? C'est long l'éternité, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout quand on est seul. Alors j'espère, je prie sincèrement pour toi, pour que tu ne sois pas seul. Tu l'as été suffisamment longtemps pour mériter d'être toujours aux côtés de tes proches. En toute logique, ton plus grand proche, c'est moi, non ? Je crois que la vie ne suit pas le même raisonnement que moi. Je dois faire avec et m'y accommoder. _

_Tu sais Harry, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Pas encore. Et probablement jamais. J'ai croisé Severus. Comme ça, par hasard, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne m'a pas vu parce que je me suis dissimulé parmi la foule. Je me suis demandé alors comment lui le vivait. Ta disparition. Mon échec. Notre échec à tous. Se sent-il frustré et haineux ? Accepte-t-il d'avoir perdu ? Est-il bon joueur ? Toi qui vois tout Harry, accorde-moi cette réponse. Travaille-t-il encore sur cette potion en espérant l'améliorer encore et toujours ? Où est-ce tout l'inverse ? Peut-être a-t-il tout simplement tourné la page comme moi je tourne les pages en écrivant les lambeaux de ce qu'il reste de notre vie ? Dans ce cas, je l'envie ardemment Harry. Pardonne-moi de ne plus pouvoir supporter ce poids. J'aimerais tant m'ôter ce fardeau qui pèse sur mes épaules. Peux-tu m'aider à le porter, dis Harry ? Ça me soulagerait tant, tu sais ?_

_Hélas, je me dois juste me contenter de rêver à ce qui aurait pu être notre avenir en attendant ma délivrance qui se présente sous la forme d'une minuscule fiole bleue nuit. Je ne serais pas surpris de savoir que son goût est amer comme l'est le goût de ta mort. Ou alors, je me trompe et au contraire, elle est douce et prometteuse d'un avenir moins sombre, moins noir. _

_Heureusement pour nous, je peux me montrer très patient. Je dois remercier mon père, mon très cher père, pour m'avoir inculquer ses valeurs car j'aurai certainement déjà craqué et vidé le contenue de cette fiole._

OoO

« Ça a quel goût, l'ignorance ? demanda brusquement Ron en sortant de ses pensées.

- C'est doux… ça fait du bien mais en même temps, c'est froid, répondit Malfoy presque pour lui-même. A l'intérieur, on est un peu comme gelé, comme mort. Sans raison de vivre et pourtant, on est là, on respire. Seulement, ça ne fait plus si mal. C'est juste devenu un automatisme, c'est tout.

- Et la trahison ? Tu sais, après que l'oubli te délaisse.

- Comme le bonheur. On ressent le sentiment d'un abandon quand il s'enfuit pour aller voir ailleurs. On n'est plus sûr de pouvoir réagir comme avant. On essaie d'encaisser le coup mais c'est pas facile. On ne bouge pas. On est tellement occupé à assimiler tout ce qui nous arrive que faire le moindre pas nous parait impossible et lointain.

- Ça te dirait de faire le premier pas, pour voir comment ça fait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et si ce que j'y trouve ne me plaît pas ?

- Tu pourras toujours prendre un peu plus de temps et recommencer, avec plus de volonté que la première fois.

- C'est à envisager.

- C'est déjà un progrès ».

Malfoy hocha la tête, distrait par ses pensées.

« Ça fait comment, d'après toi ? le questionna-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- D'accepter la réalité telle quelle est, sans se cacher. L'affronter.

- C'est bien. On se sent mieux après, un peu léger mais fièr de ce que l'on a accomplit. Tu verras, tu diras la même chose bientôt.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, je sais bien qu'il est mort. Que ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens rien de ce que tu dis ?

- Parce que tu ne l'as pas complètement accepté. Tu n'es pas encore passé à autre chose et c'est pourquoi je suis là, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, entre deux coups de poing.

- Ça par contre, ça fait du bien. Je peux recommencer ?

- Ravi de t'avoir aidé la première fois mais non, je prends une retraite anticipée si tu permets.

- Pourtant, je te déteste toujours autant qu'avant, voire même plus.

- Pourtant, reprit Ron, tu es assis chez moi, dos contre le mur, et tu me parles comme jamais tu ne m'as parlé auparavant.

- L'effet de la potion après avoir retrouver mes esprits, je suppose. Je deviens mou et déconnecté. Tu retrouveras vite le Malfoy que tu connais, ne t'en fais pas.

- Il ne me manque pas trop en fait.

- Dommage, parce qu'il sera toujours présent.

- Je m'y ferai alors. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, encore une fois. C'est drôle comme tu ne me laisses jamais le choix quant aux actions que je veux ou peux faire ».

Malfoy haussa les épaules, pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitatif.

« Tu as l'art et la manière pour chambouler la vie des gens, déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre », répondit Ron.

Il n'obtient aucune réponse à sa question, son collègue était de nouveau loin dans ses rêveries éveillées.

« Comment tu as pu en arriver là, Malfoy ? La potion. Vouloir effacer Harry de ta vie. C'est… », Ron secoua la tête, ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour exprimer ses pensées.

Celui-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, le jaugeant presque et il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour se décider à se livrer ou non.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne l'as jamais vu dans cet état. Moi, si. Chaque putain de jour qui passait était une véritable torture. Pour lui, pour moi, pour nous. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ces images en tête. Ça m'était trop insupportable. Je ne suis pas assez courageux pour pouvoir supporter de le voir dans mes pensées sans en éprouver une déchirure à l'intérieur. C'est comme si on t'arrachait le bras. Moi, il m'a ôté mon âme et mon cœur et l'a piétiné avant de me les rendre avec ce livre pour consolation. A moi de me démerder, tout seul, comme un grand. Alors j'ai choisi la solution le plus… représentative de moi-même et de mon prénom. Draconienne mais terriblement efficace, tu l'auras remarqué. J'ai préféré l'oublier pour réapprendre à vivre. Tu veux savoir c'est quoi le pire dans tout ça ? Hormis l'affront que je lui ai fait ? C'est que je me sentais si bien, je le sais maintenant, que je serais capable de recommencer, une nouvelle fois, pour pouvoir sourire sans me dire que je le trahis. Pour pouvoir marcher dans la rue sans jeter un regard derrière moi en me disant que peut-être, peut-être me regarde-t-il, me surveille-t-il. Ça ne t'a pas fait ça à toi, au début ? »

Malfoy le fixait avec une attention toute particulière que Ron détourna le regard.

« Si, bien sûr que si, répondit-il avec lenteur. Ça a fait la même chose pour tout le monde je pense. Parce qu'au début, c'est toujours difficile et qu'on a du mal à se dire qu'on y arrivera. Sans lui. C'était un peu le ciment de notre trio, Harry. Toujours au centre, à avoir l'attention de tous et nous, à côté, à le protéger et à l'aider. Mais tu sais, c'est surtout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour nous qui nous poussait à agir comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Tu sais, je pense très sincèrement Malfoy, que si un jour, je te surprends avec l'envie de t'enlever une partie de ta vie de la mémoire, je te le ferai chèrement payer en te bottant le cul alors, s'il-te-plaît, ne me fais pas ce plaisir en m'en donnant l'occasion.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un jour, tu pourras clamer haut et fort qu'un Weasley a réussi à botter le cul d'un Malfoy. A part dans tes rêves, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accorder ce privilège. En plus, je suis sûr que ce crétin s'étoufferait de rire, là-haut.

- Si tu veux mon avis, dit Ron mi-souriant, il s'est juste étranglé tout court en nous voyant maintenant, assis chez moi, à parler tranquillement. Ça me semble presque surréaliste.

- Qui sait… »

Ron ne répondit pas et tous deux restèrent silencieux, méditant sur les propos de l'autre.

L'heure passa ainsi et ce fut le plus aisé des deux qui brisa l'atmosphère douce et nostalgique pour se diriger vers la sortie, le second le suivant de très près.

« Je suppose que tu seras au bureau, Weasley.

- Tu supposes bien, oui.

- Alors peut-être à demain, on verra d'ici là.

- Comme tu veux Malfoy, je t'attendrai ».

Ron le laissa s'en aller, ne préférant pas préciser qu'il n'avait pas de rendez-vous prévu avec lui avant deux semaines. C'était un pas qu'ils venaient tous deux de franchir et pour maintes raisons. Le jeune homme acceptait difficilement mais sûrement la perte de Harry et envisageait une entente cordiale avec lui, et Ron apprenait à connaître Malfoy pour ce qu'il était, à travers le masque qu'il lui avait toujours collé et connu.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il resta un très long moment à méditer, assis dans son salon, les yeux rivés au plafond, comme s'il espérait le percer et voir au dessus. Loin de là, il ne se doutait pas que l'ancien amant de son meilleur ami faisait de même.

Demain était une journée, se dit Ron. Une journée pleine de promesses non dites et d'un avenir plus propice et joyeux que les précédentes années. Un avenir remplit de changements avec toutes les difficultés que l'on pouvait imaginer. Seulement, toutes les difficultés pouvaient être surmontées et à deux, c'était justement plus facile. Pas forcément plus rapide, mais juste plus facile.

* * *

**Sahada**** :** Coucou ! - Merci encore de tes remarques, elles me font toujours autant plaisir et j'en prend toujours compte (si, si, je t'assure, j'ai pensé à vous en me disant qu'Harry était très bien la haut avec tout les autres u.u). Je te fais de gros bizoux et te dit à l'épilogue alors ?

**Aulandra17 :** Gagné XD. Ron s'est fait démolir la façade mais bon, il l'avait cherché lui aussi, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura ravie et que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Bizoux et j'espère te revoir à l'épilogue.

**ChocPopCorn**** :** Salut ! Je pense avoir éclaircie maintenant toutes vos questions, même si il reste l'épilogue où vous saurez ce qu'il est advenue de Draco et Ron. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre et encore bien plus en lisant vos remarques, critiques. Voilà, je te laisse j'espère te revoir au prochain et dernier chapitre. Bizoux.

**Larosenoire77 :** Salut, merci de ta revews, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! La suite n'a pas trop tardé, j'espère ! :-). Bizoux

**Emeraude-argent**** :** Hey, salut toi ! Merci, je suis contente de savoir que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant. Pour une fois, on peut dire que je n'ai pas tardé pour la mise en ligne du chapitre. Bizoux et à l'épilogue !

**O****narluca**** :** Coucou ! Wow, le week-end t'es vraiment matinale toi Oo. En même temps, je peux me taire vu que j'ai la manie de multiplier les nuits blanches qu'il en devient difficile de savoir quand est-ce que je me lève et quand est-ce que je me couche. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura ravi tout autant que les autres et que ça compense l'absence de Harry auprès de Draco. Puis j'ai toujours dit que tu pouvais le consoler si tu voulais, hein, huhuhu. Gros bizoux !

**Lilian evans potter :** Voilà, voilà, je n'ai pas tardé pour te faire lire la suite ! J'espère que tu as aimé (réaction de Draco, de Ron…) et il y a toujours un passage de son journal. Bizoux et je te vois à l'épilogue j'espère !

* * *

**Note à part :** _J'ai réussi mes exam's avec mention ! Youhou ! Les miracles existent, j'y crois pas ! Est-ce que je peux demander un million d'euros sur mon compte ?_


	17. Epilogue

**Udapte :** Huhu, j'aimerais vous dire que oui il y en aura mais non, Curiosité Déplacée est définitivement finit. (part se consoler dans les bras de Kya)

**Remerciement :** Tous les revieweurs de cette fic – effet booster immédiat lors des rédactions de chapitres, yep ! Kya, the bêta lectrice toujours là à chasser les fautes d'orthographes et me conseiller quand il le faut. Bizoux toi ! Ton avis m'est toujours utile ! :-)

**Pub :** La DT-Team embauche toujours des traducteurs et Kya ne va pas vous manger alors postulez ou reviewez ! En plus** elle a traduit des passages du livre de Cassandra Claire** alors allez vite les lire et donnez lui votre avis ! Le livre sortira en France d'ici 2008. Pour d'autres informations, allez voir le profil de la DT-Team ! _Youhou, deux nouveaux membres font partie de l'équipe désormais ! Continuez comme ça ! (Qui sait, un jour je ferais peut être partie de l'équipe ? Ok…c'est beau de rêver je sais -.-)._

**Pub bis :** Je fais désormais partie d'une communauté génial qui organise diffèrent Prompt. Pour tout savoir, venez donc nous voir, c'est drôle et gratuit ! (Voir mon profil pour le lien). En plus, vous pouvez lire des fics slashs (et non slashs) sur Harry Potter & sa tribu entière ou sur d'autres univers déjà existant et originaux. Laissez des com's ! Merci !

**Note de l'auteur : **_J'espère qu'avant de lire l'épilogue, vous lirez ceci en premier. Voila, je tenais à vous remercier, tous les revewers, qui sont resté présent, chapitre après chapitre. J'attendais avec hâte vos remarques et immanquablement, j'avais toujours un sourire idiot aux lèvres. C'est con à voir, je vous assure mais qu'est-ce que vous avez pu me faire plaisir ! Alors, voila, encore une fois, merci à vous (**Artemis,** **Sahada, ChocPopCorn, Lilian evans potter…. **Et** Petit Chaton, **malheureusement perdue en cours de route, snif T.T) d'avoir été là depuis le début (et tout les autres bien présent, présent de façon aléatoire), pour compatir auprès de Draco et maudire Ron et ses gaffes. Mais sans lui… Draco serait-il là ou il est à présent ? A vous de répondre, mes chers et tendres lecteurs. Je vous adore !_

_Evidement, je ne pouvais définitivement pas finir mes remerciements sans parler de mon grand soutien, qui m'a booster quand j'avais moments de flemme aigue. Celle qui a su me conseiller, me dire quel serait le bon mot à placer et pas un autre, celle qui a eu le courage de lire mes fautes en totale avant première pour rendre le tout lisible, celle qui enfin, m'encourage depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Je parle, vous l'aurez compris, de Kya, amie et bêta-readeur, toujours fidèle au poste. Alors, j'en profite pour te répéter que tu es une chic fille, une personne incroyablement sympas, courageuse, honnête et toujours de bonne humeur. J'adore tes délires, ta façon d'être et ton incroyable générosité et gentillesse qui font partie intégrante de ta personne. Bizoux tout pleins, je t'adore Kya !_

**Lilian evans potter : **Comme je ne peux te répondre en privée, je le fais ici. En fait, la potion qu'a prit Draco avait pour effet de lui faire oublier sa relation avec lui et donc, la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis sa perte. En revanche, il se souvenait d'Harry en tant qu'ancien rival. Lorsque Ron lui a rappelé son geste, il a fallu qu'il lise de nouveau son livre pour que la potion s'annule. Voila, je te laisse lire l'épilogue tant attendu et te fais d'énorme bizoux, en te remerciant d'avoir été présente jusqu'à maintenant. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre précédent : **«Demain était une autre journée, se dit Ron. Une journée pleine de promesses non dites et d'un avenir plus propice et joyeux que les précédentes années. Un avenir remplit de changements avec toutes les difficultés que l'on pouvait imaginer. Seulement, toutes les difficultés pouvaient être surmontées et à deux, c'était justement plus facile. Pas forcément plus rapide, mais juste plus facile. »

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Ce n'était plus vraiment des simples associés maintenant mais pas encore des amis. C'était quelque chose d'autre. De plus compliqué aussi

Ron s'arrêta devant la tombe de son meilleur ami et s'assit sur le sol, les mains entourant ses genoux. Il faisait frais et une légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux, lui voilant légèrement la vue.

« Hey Harry, comment ça va depuis le temps ? Ouais je sais, ça fait un moment mais j'étais un peu occupé ces derniers jours. Tu sais, ça va te surprendre mais… je ne t'en veux plus. A toi et à Mione. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé mais je pense qu'un jour je le ferais. Pour qu'enfin, tout soit clair entre nous. C'est lourd, les secrets, et je pense qu'elle a vraiment du mal à le supporter. Bon, j'éviterai de citer le livre parce que cette fois, ton crétin de petit ami ne me le pardonnerait jamais, mais je lui dirai que je sais tout ».

Ron changea de position et reprit, sur le même ton de conversation, comme s'il n'était réellement pas seul.

« Ça n'a pas été facile de vous pardonner parce que… Merde, Harry, t'étais comme mon frère pour moi et entre frère, il ne doit pas y avoir de secret, si ? ».

Il fit une pause, pour réfléchir et continua de nouveau, le visage levé vers le ciel.

« Enfin bon, c'est du passé tout ça. Tu vas être surpris mais j'ai fini par pouvoir supporter l'orgueil de merde de Malfoy. C'est pas mon pote, c'est sûr, mais je m'y suis habitué, à son caractère de chieur. J'essaie de le connaître un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. On s'apprivoise en fait. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as pu lui trouver pour… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est pas tout les jours facile et franchement, je sais pas comment t'as pu faire tout ce temps ».

Il secoua la tête, incompréhensif quant au choix qu'avait fait son ami.

« Oh au fait, tu te demandes peut-être qui est ce petit con caché derrière le muret à vingt mètres d'ici ? Et bien c'est Malfoy. Il refuse toujours de venir te dire bonjour parce que d'après lui, il serait tenté de m'envoyer te rejoindre six pieds sous terre ».

Il secoua la tête, comme amusé par cette idée.

« Mais je le connais suffisamment bien pour t'assurer qu'il ment mal. Tu sais quoi Harry ? Un jour, je t'en fais le serment, son cul blanc comme neige viendra te voir. Je t'interdis de croire que je veuille l'aider mais tu sais… je… j'ai été touché. Un peu hein, alors t'emballe pas. »

Il frissonna face au vent qui se levait. Le temps se rafraîchissait.

« Et, puis… avec le temps, il peut se montrer supportable. Bon, je dois y aller, la vie continue toujours même si ta présence nous manque. Je reviendrais bientôt te tenir compagnie alors en attendant, sois sage là-haut, ok ? T'as toujours eu un don pour te mettre dans des galères pas possible alors attends-moi pour refaire des tiennes ».

Ron se releva et fit un signe d'adieu vers le ciel, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry apparaisse pour lui répondre. Il se dirigea vers Malfoy.

« Alors, t'es toujours pas foutu de dépasser la grille, toi ?

- J'ai pas envie, Weasley. Je n'y suis pas à l'aise… toutes ces pierres, enfin… tout ça », répliqua-t-il en désignant toutes les pierres tombales avec une moue.

Ron le fixa un court moment, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres et l'invita à s'en aller. Ils reviendraient de nouveau le voir. Ensemble. Cette fois, Ron ne sera pas seul à parler. Ils seront deux. Ou seuls, mais chacun à leur tour. C'était à Malfoy d'en décider et il accepterait son choix. Il lui devait bien ça, non ?

Fin


	18. RaRs et note

**Ambition du moment :** Faire sauter la barre des reviews au maximum !

**Je compte sur vous !**

Je crois que la première chose que je dois dire, même si j'ai laissé une note à ce sujet dans le précédent chapitre, c'est un grand, un énorme _**merci**_. Je suis sincèrement fière d'avoir réussi à faire aimer une fic à la base sombre avec notre héros international broutant les pissenlits par la racine. C'est pas forcément un concept qui plait (puisque triste) et pourtant, vous avez suivit la fic et continuez de reviewer. Continuez comme cela, ça me donne des ailes pour écrire d'autres fics (n'est-ce pas Kya ?) !!

Même si ma fic est achevé, je continue toujours de lire vos message et de les relire (plus souvent que vous ne pouvez le pensez) et puis qui sait ? Peut être y aura-t-il un bonus spécial CD avec des chapitres inédits du journal de Draco (certains déjà écrit mais laissé à l'abandon dans mon disque dur) ? Ou alors un Spin-Off de CD (avec Harry gambadant joyeusement autour de son dragon) ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira et l'espoir est permis (huhu, j'adore ce genre de phrase qui m'évite de répondre clairement à une question XD).

A un moment, j'ai pensé et commencé à répondre par un message privé à chacun d'entre vous mais comment le faire lorsqu'ils s'agies de messages anonymes ? Eh bien je fais un chapitre spécial RaRs les ami(e ) !

_J'ai comme l'impression de m'être shootée aux sucres (surtout le chocolat lol)._

**Sahada :** Je pense que faire revenir Harry passé toutes ses années, après avoir laisser les siens souffrir et pleurer son absence l'aurait rendu incroyablement détestable et n'aurait aucun sens. Faire croire à sa mort c'est possible mais le faire revenir avec une excellente raison l'est nettement moins, surtout que tout le monde a assister à ses funérailles, que Ron à trouver son corps et la liste est encore longue… Ou alors, il aurait fallu que Draco fasse revenir d'entre les limbes son homme et euh… Hum, oui, je suis un peu fantasmagorique… Bref tout ça pour dire que cette fin est celle qu'il fallait pour Curiosité Déplacée (et aussi celle que je voulais), pour que le début ne perde pas de son sens et réalisme. Lol, ta reviews m'a inspiré pour t'écrire un pavé, j'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas xD.

**Lacrevette35 :** Wow, ta fic m'a tellement touché que j'en perds les mots pour te remercier comme il se doit. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux reviews pour juger une fanfiction mais tu vois, même si j'ai « peu » de reviews, crois moi, les messages comme les tiens compenses largement les messages non laissé par les autres lecteurs. Tu expliques pourquoi tu as aimé cette fic, ce qui t'as touché, compris tel personnage etc… Oui, sincèrement, tu me fais oublier que j'ai énormément de lecteur mais peu de message en retour parce que ça me fait chaud au cœur que de lire ces mots la. Alors merci à toi de m'avoir rajouté dans tes favoris et m'avoir dit des compliments pareils. Merci.

**MMali :** Que dire, que dire ? Que c'est un honneur pour moi de lire des reviews, d'avoir réussi à toucher une personne qui ne laisse habituellement pas de message ? (D'ailleurs, tu as fait de même avec ton message parce que crois moi, je ne savais plus ou me mettre tellement tu m'as fait plaisir). Que dire si ce n'est que je suis incroyablement ravi et c'est peu, très peu que de te le dire. Tu as sous-entendu (ou alors excuse moi si je me trompe) d'écrire toi aussi alors ma question est : qu'écris-tu ?

**Ligeia :** Merci ! Ravi de t'avoir fait plaisir, sincèrement. Ce ne sont que des mots mais ils sont sincères. Concernant Ombre & Folie, le site est malheureusement fermé. Si ceci est définitif, honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, je suis ne pas en contact avec Dod ou Leena. Peut être prévoient-elles de l'ouvrir de nouveau après une bonne remise à jour mais je suis assez pessimiste. Le mieux serait de leur demander directement. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, bizoux.

**Osmose :** Merci, merci et encore merci. Je me répète mais je m'en fou. Je suis juste contente de voir que tu aimes cette fic alors merci.

**Mahana :** Oh ! Tu m'as touché autant que ma fic t'a affecté parce que la, je suis incroyablement rouge et touchée par tes compliments. Je te rassure, non, je n'ai pas vécu ce qu'a subit Draco. Je me suis juste mit dans sa peau, et ensuite, je me suis laissée guider par mes sentiments. C'est comme ça que j'écris et je suis ravi de voir que ça te fait de l'effet. J'espère que ma fic t'aura aidé (ça parait un peu présomptueux de dire ça comme ça m'enfin, je pense que tu m'auras comprise…). Je suis désolée pour toi, j'espère que tu as pu surmonter ta peine, je te soutiens totalement et je suis certaine que l'écriture te fera du bien. Comme on dit souvent, l'écriture est un remède qui soulage de bien des maux ;-). Me voila en train d'écrire comme Draco lol. Bizoux.

**Aulandra17 :** Merci pour les encouragements concernant mon Bac ! Ravie de t'avoir fait rêver et oublier un temps la vie au quotidien. C'est l'un des plus beau compliments que tu puisses faire à un ou une auteur. Je suis contente d'avoir écrit et achevé cette fic et de l'avoir partager avec vous. Voila, j'espère te revoir sur une fic, bizoux et porte toi bien.

**Plume de Lune**, **Onarluca** et **Petite fee en sucre**, de mémoire, il me semble vous avoir répondu en privé. Si vous n'avez rien reçu (bizarre, bizarre), dite le moi que je puisse le faire. Idem pour toi Kya et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que je l'ai fait sur msn.

Voila, je répondrai toujours à vos reviews, que ce soit anonyme ou non. J'udapterai ce 'chapitre' 18 en fonction des messages reçu (j'espère quelles seront nombreuses !).

A part ça**, j'ai décidé de publier mes histoires originales**. Vous les trouverez sur mon profil (le lien) et je prie pour que vous les aimiez autant que CD même si les thèmes sont diffèrent (quoique, pour certain le slash est toujours présent…). Dite moi vos impressions surtout !

Concernant les fanfics, un OS long de plus de 37 pages est en cours. Bientôt achevé (manque que ma correction paranoïaque et celle de Kya) et bien sur nous trouverons Draco avec un compagnon mystère.

A très bientôt et continuez de me faire sourire avec vos reviews !

Bizoux !

Neyarchess-la-tête-dans-les-nuages.


End file.
